During the Time of Harry Potter: Part Two
by Siriusgrl88
Summary: The second part of the sequel to "The Story Before The Story". The sequel focuses on Annalisa, her family, and her friends Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others . It's a lot better than it sounds, I swear. Please read and review!
1. Good Morning

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Annalisa sat bolt-upright in the bed that she was in at the Weasley's in Ginny's room. Ginny and Hermione were fast asleep. She glanced over at the alarm clock next to her bed. '3:00 am…Bloody hell!' she groaned and lay back down. She had been dreaming; dreaming of a poor old man. She knew that he was a World War veteran, in his 70s perhaps. He was dead now…She had heard muffled voices, saw a flash of green light and knew that the old man was dead now. She glared up at the ceiling. She had been having nightmares for a while now. She had had a nightmare about a woman who had gone through a great amount of mental and physical pain.

She had been short, a bit average in weight. She had black hair that she had tied tightly back in a low bun and she wore very round, thick glasses that magnified her eyes five times their original size. Her eyes were dark brown and her skin was very pale; she looked sickly. While she had been screaming in agony, a flash of green shot at her and she stopped moving and making noise. The one after that nightmare was about someone that she had seen before. All she remembered from this dream was that the woman had light brown hair with some grey flaking in it, brilliant blue eyes like Aurora's but not as light. In fact, the woman looked a lot like Annalisa's mother. 'I'll have to remember to ask Mum about that woman when I see her next…' she thought as she drifted off to sleep again.

Later that morning, Hermione and Ginny woke Annalisa up. Ginny seemed to be very excited as she hurriedly changed into some Muggle clothes. Hermione left the room to wake the boys and Annalisa dressed in a pair of bellbottom jeans, a light blue shirt that had lollipops on it and said 'Bite Me' across the chest. She then grabbed her red sweater and slipped it on because it was a chilly summer morning. She had just put her socks and shoes on when Ginny left the room and George entered.

"Morning," he said as he plopped down beside her on her bed. She barely smiled, her eyes tired and dark with worry. "You alright? Not another nightmare again, is it?"

Annalisa nodded, pouting. "I hate having them…This time it was an old man…poor guy."

George wrapped a long arm around her shoulders and gently tugged her to him. "Do you think it's some of You-Know-Who's supporters?"

"I think its Voldemort himself doing it…Oh please, George, do get over the name. I mean, it's just a name he made up…"

"Yeah…but it's unnerving," he whined. She gently socked his shoulder and he whimpered and rubbed his shoulder in feigned pain. She rolled her eyes and she gave him a peck on the lips before walking out of the room and downstairs. George followed and behind him were Harry, Hermione, Rupert, and Fred. Crookshanks and Cleo rushed pass them all, dodging feet as they went.

"Your damn cats!" Fred snapped after he tripped slightly over one. Annalisa shrugged, unable to really show any emotion until she got some coffee in her. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Mr. Weasley reading the newspaper at the table; Mrs. Weasley was bustling about in the kitchen and Ginny was already eating. "Thanks for waiting for us, Ginny, you little pig," Fred teased.

Ginny shot him a glare and continued to eat. Annalisa made a beeline for the coffee machine and grabbed a mug, filling it to the brim with black coffee. She added some sugar and stirred it with a spoon. She sniffed it and closed her eyes as she smiled slightly, the aroma soothing her. "Mmmm…coffee, coffee, coffee…I love me some coffee…"

"My girlfriend…the coffee addict," George joked and Fred and Harry laughed slightly.

"You're lucky coffee is so precious to me in the morning, George Weasley, otherwise this entire mug would be in your lap," she informed him as she sat down and sipped at the hot liquid. Mrs. Weasley let out a snort of laughter but recovered quickly. Everyone eyed her but Annalisa just smirked.

"Yuck! How can you drink that!?" Hermione exclaimed and Annalisa gave her a disbelieving look.

"How can you not drink it? It's fantastic!" and she took another sip. Mrs. Weasley sent some food flying their way and soon, the plates were covered with toast, eggs, ham, and cheese. "So, where are Ron and Conri?"

"Conri fell back asleep after Hermione woke us up. You know me…once I'm awake--" Rupert began.

"You're awake," Annalisa finished for him and then got a mischievously look on her face as she ate and she finished before everyone else. She was able to wriggle her way from the table and then went over to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, would you mind if I borrowed two lids from some of your pots?"

"Well…no. What are you going to use them for?"

"You'll see," Annalisa said in a sing-song voice. She grabbed two lids and hurried upstairs. No one really noticed until, about three minutes later they could all hear loud banging coming from upstairs and then they heard Annalisa yelling. "Up! _Up_! Get your bums _up_!" More banging. "Up I said!" More banging. The banging got louder and louder until finally it stopped when Ron and Conri sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley looked at Annalisa with wide eyes as Annalisa put the pot lids back where she found them. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!"

"No more coffee for you, my dear," Mr. Weasley said to her as she sat back down at the table. Ron and Conri were grumbling, sending nasty glares at Annalisa, who sat smugly, grinning at them. They all ate quickly as Mr. Weasley rushed them and Annalisa drank two more mugs of coffee before they were out the front door.

"So, are Percy, Bill, and Charlie not going?" Harry asked Ron.

"They are. They'll just be Apparating there. Percy just passed his test," Ron told them.

"Where are we going anyway?" Harry asked Ron and Ron shrugged.

"No idea…Dad. Hey, Dad!"

"What Ronald?!" Mr. Weasley called back.

"Where are we going?!"

"I haven't the foggiest idea! Keep up!"

"Well, that's nice to know…" Rupert muttered and the group laughed softly. They continued on in silence, many too tired to really speak coherently. Annalisa and George walked side-by-side, hand-in-hand ahead of Ginny, Conri, and Rupert. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked next to Annalisa and Fred kept up with George. Mr. Weasley was far ahead of them. As they kept walking through the foggy, dewy forest, a man approached Arthur, grinning widely.

"Arthur Weasley! It's about time!"

"Sorry about that, Amos. Some of us had a sleepy start this morning," Arthur replied, sending Ron and Conri a look from over his shoulder. Both boys looked a bit sheepish and ducked their heads. Annalisa grinned. "Kids, gather round! This is Amos Diggory. He works with me at the Ministry," Arthur told them as they gathered around the two men. Amos spotted Annalisa, Conri, and Rupert immediately.

"Annalisa! My how you've grown!" he exclaimed as he clapped her on the shoulder. She smiled back.

"Hello, Amos. Mum told me to tell you that she says hello. Where's Cedric?"

"He's here somewhere!" Amos joked. He moved on from Annalisa and went to compliment her younger brothers. George glanced at her.

"Mum dated him back in school," she whispered to him and he grinned, a teasing glint in his eyes. She elbowed him in the gut gently and he nipped at her ear. Her cheeks changed to a shade of crimson and she glanced around, relieved to see that no one, but Fred, had noticed. Suddenly, a tall, handsome bloke dropped out of a tree and straightened up. Arthur saw him and smiled.

"Well, hello, Cedric. This young man is Amos' son," Arthur told the group and Ginny, Hermione, and Annalisa looked at each other, smiling very girlish like. George frowned and squeezed Annalisa's hand. She sighed and patted his arm.

"No worries, Mr. Weasley; I'm yours," she replied to his look. He smiled as she reassured him and she gave his cheek a small peck. Fred snickered and George socked him in the arm.

"Hey now, George, Fred! Behave yourselves!" Mr. Weasley scolded.

"Merlin's beard!" Everyone turned to look at Amos, who had just gotten sight of Harry. "You're Harry Potter!"

"Yeah…" Harry said nervously.

"Great pleasure to meet you, my boy!" Amos grabbed Harry's hand and shook it violently.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, sir," Harry said politely, though his eyes darted to Ron and the others.

"Cedric's told me all about you and of course I've heard of you because of what happened in the past. I'm sure you understand that Cedric won that Quidditch game last year fair and square. Ced never brags and he's still quite modest about the win," Amos boasted and Harry looked even more uncomfortable.

"Well, let's be going then!" Mr. Weasley called and he began to lead the way. Ginny, Hermione, and Annalisa walked behind him, George, Fred, Ron, and Harry not far behind. Conri and Rupert were left to talk with Cedric and Amos hurried forward to catch up with Arthur. Just as the sun began to rise, they were just at the top of a great grassy hill, when Arthur and Amos spotted their portkey. "There it is!"

"Come on now! We're nearly there! Get yourself into a fine spot!" Amos called and everyone hurried forward and saw a mangy old boot.

"A boot? Why are we standing around a boot?" Harry asked, confused. Annalisa, Conri, Rupert, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, Cedric, Arthur, and Amos all grabbed onto the boot, leaving Harry and Hermione to gaze at it in wonder.

"It's not just a boot, Harry," Fred explained.

"It be a Portkey, son," George finished, talking as if he were an old man.

"Better grab a hold of it, Hermione," Annalisa told her and Hermione kneeled down besides her, gently grabbing a shoe lace.

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked again.

"You'll find out soon enough," Conri and Rupert chorused with smirks.

"Are we all ready!? After three, then! One, two…"

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley yelled and Harry just barely grabbed it before the Portkey began to pull them all. They were all spinning around in fast circles and they all looked at each other. Conri looked like he was about to be sick. "Let go, kids!"

"What?!" Hermione sounded appalled by the idea.

"Let go!" Annalisa yelled and she, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Conri, Ginny, and Rupert all let go. They were all yelling and screaming and in seconds, they landed on solid ground. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all landed on their back or fronts and Annalisa was able to land on her feet in a crouching position. She smirked smugly but just as she was about to stand up, Conri and Rupert landed on top of her. She toppled to the ground with an 'oomph!' and lay sprawled out on the grassy hill, her twin brothers on top of her.

"Oh ow…" Conri groaned.

"I think we've landed on something," Rupert muttered and then rolled over onto the grass.

"Yeah, you landed on me!" Annalisa snapped as she shoved Conri off of her. She looked up and saw Cedric, Amos, and Arthur literally walking on air towards them. "That's not right, that is…" she grumbled as she sat there. She looked around and grabbed her purse and when she looked up, Cedric was holding his hand out to her. She smiled kindly at him and took his hand. He yanked her up to her feet and grinned at her. "Thank you, Cedric."

"You're welcome, Annie." He then went to Harry and helped him up. As Annalisa turned, she saw George sulking towards her, his hands in his pockets. She frowned and took one of his hands in hers.

"Stop it," she muttered and practically yanked his arm out of its socket as she led him away from the Portkey.

"Bet that cleared the sinuses!" Amos joked and Arthur laughed. As the large group headed up yet another hill, they began to notice the large gathering of wizards there. As Arthur and Amos led them in, Annalisa spotted three very familiar females. She squealed and ran to them, hugging one around the middle.

* * *

And so begins book/movie 4 and Part Two! I'm going to post one more chapter today because I didn't updated this as soon as I thought I would and this chapter is a bit short. I was going to upload this yesterday but for some reason the site wouldn't let me login. It was having "glitches". Anyway, here is the first chapter of Part Two! I hope you all enjoy it. _**Please review both chapters**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88

P.S. I will have the thank yous up at the end of the next chapter.


	2. The First Attack

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Aunt Holly!" Conri and Rupert called as they ran after Annalisa. The Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione all made their way over to them.

"Aunt Nicola, you're…very pregnant!" Annalisa laughed and the tall, dark red-headed woman she was speaking to laughed as well, her hands gently rubbing her large belly.

"Where's your mum?" Italia asked Conri. Harry recognized her from Hogwarts. She had just graduated two years before.

"She couldn't make it. She had too many things she had to plan for school," Conri answered and hugged her. She grinned and rubbed his back. Annalisa turned to the others and smiled.

"Everyone! These are our aunts. This is Holly," Annalisa indicated the beautiful woman to her right. All of the kids smiled and said hi to the light brown haired woman with sparkling dark blue eyes and a charming smile. She seemed to be a very happy woman and they could see why when her husband hugged her from behind. "And that's her husband, Uncle Ashton. He's Oliver Wood's older brother…Remember last year, when Mum hugged Oliver?" The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione nodded in remembrance and smiled at him. He waved and gave them all a wide grin. "This is Aunt Nicola and that's her husband, Uncle Fili! That's his nickname. He hates his full first name," she told the others. "It's Filibert," she whispered to the others.

"Hey!" he scolded and grabbed Annalisa and put her in a head lock.

"No! Not a noogie! Please! I did my hair this morning!"

"Fil…leave her be," his tall, dark red-haired wife said, her dark blue eyes glittering with laughter. Annalisa's uncle released her and she quickly reached up to make sure that her styled hair was intact. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him and he made a face at her.

"Anyway, you all know Aunt Italia!" Annalisa indicated the shorter, blonde woman to her far left. Italia smiled and waved, her warm brown eyes smiling. Hermione beamed. While Italia had been at school, she and Hermione had become good friends and loved to talk about books and anything intellectual.

"These are my friends: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley…"

"So he's the boyfriend, huh?" Holly asked with a grin.

"Mum told you then…" Annalisa said.

"You bet she did!" Holly exclaimed happily. George smiled and wrapped an arm around Annalisa's waist. Nicola's eye brow shot up and Annalisa blushed.

"Wait…you said Harry Potter?" Ashton asked. Annalisa nodded and pointed at Harry. "My brother talks a lot about you, Harry. It's a great honor to meet you," Ashton said and shook Harry's hand. Harry smiled, a bit relieved that he wasn't like much of the other people who first meet Harry. Holly smiled and gently lifted Harry's chin.

"Aurora was right…You do have--"

"My mum's eyes…" Harry finished.

"No, but you do. No, Aurora said that you had a very stubborn chin…Like James," Holly corrected. Harry blinked in surprised.

"Ah, met up with some family, I see!" Arthur Weasley said as he approached them all.

"Mr. Weasley, these are my aunts and uncles. That's Aunt Holly and Uncle Ashton and that's Aunt Nicola and Uncle Filib…Fili." Annalisa teased and Fil shot her a sarcastic glare. "And you remember Aunt Italia, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I haven't seen you two since you were very young!" Arthur said to Nicola and Holly.

"It's great to see you, Mr. Weasley," Nicola said and Arthur looked down at her belly.

"Starting the family already?" he asked and Nicola nodded, looking proud.

Suddenly, a little toddler came running out from between Holly's and Ashton's legs. "Cousin Annie!" he screamed and barreled into Annalisa legs. She squeaked and then leaned down, lifting the brown haired, blue eyed boy up and onto her hip.

"How is my little Timmy?" Annalisa asked and the boy giggled and hugged her.

"Good!" he exclaimed happily and Annalisa kissed his little turned-up nose.

"This is my one and only cousin…so far…" Annalisa informed her friends. "Say hi to my friends, Timmy."

"Hi!" he said energetically, waving a pudgy little hand. Hermione and Ginny began to coo over the little boy and Mr. Weasley found their tent set up right next to Annalisa's aunts' and uncles' tent. They began to settle down and Annalisa's family went into the Weasley's tent to visit some more. Little Timmy never left Annalisa's side and Annalisa was more than happy to carry the three year old around. The girls pretty much stuck together, dotting on the little boy as the men and other boys hung around each other. Harry, Ron, Annalisa, and Hermione decided to go out and buy some merchandise before the game started. Timmy insisted on going and his mother allowed him if he took a juice. He did and Annalisa held his little hand in hers as she, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Conri, Rupert, Fred, and George went out with Timmy.

Timmy looked around with wide blue eyes, observing everything. Fred and George went off to speak with some man called Ludo Bagman and the others continued on without them. By the time they had gotten back to the tents, Annalisa had a pin that flashed 'Go Ireland!' and then a shamrock, a bracelet with shamrocks and little gold galleons attached as charms, and an Ireland flag. She had bought Timmy a kiddy broom and he rode it back to the tent with her leading him by one hand. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Conri, and Rupert all had Ireland flags, Ireland pins, and brochures that Hermione had gotten all of them. Hermione and Ginny also had bracelets that matched Annalisa's. Ron was the only one supporting Bulgaria; he had gotten a flag and pin as well as a small figurine of Victor Krum that kept flying in circles around Ron's head.

As they entered the tent, they saw Charlie, Bill, and Percy sitting with Ashton, Arthur, Fil, and Fred and George, who had gotten back before the others. "Mummy! Mummy, look!" Timmy called out to Holly and she laughed as he began to fly around in circles about a foot above the ground on his broomstick.

"And who got you that?"

"Cousin Annie!"

"Did you say thank you?"

"Thank you, Cousin Annie…" he said gratefully and his mother laughed.

Suddenly a bell chimed and everyone looked very excited. "Time to go!" Mr. Weasley called and soon they were all heading for the Quidditch pitch. When they got there, they had to climb, and climb, and climb stairs.

"Blimey!" Ron panted. "How much further? Our seats aren't too much further up, are they, Dad?"

"If it rains, you'll be the first to know," a sneering voice said from just below them. Everyone looked over the railing at Lucius Malfoy, his son, Draco Malfoy, and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy. Annalisa groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Mummy, who are those ugly people?" Timmy asked and Annalisa stifled a laugh as Holly hushed her son. Narcissa sent the boy a nasty glare and Timmy began to cry. Annalisa became angry and picked Timmy up because his mother couldn't reach him.

"Shhh…It's alright, Timmy. That mean old banshee can't hurt you," Annalisa soothed and Narcissa shot her an angry glare. Annalisa just glared back, showing Narcissa that she wasn't afraid of her. Timmy calmed down and just clung to Annalisa, sniffling.

"My parents and I were given a special invitation to join the Minister from Cornelius Fudge himself!" Draco boasted and his father hit him upside the head.

"Do not brag, Draco," he scolded.

"Besides, there's no need to boast to these kinds of people…They know that everyone else is better than them…" Narcissa sneered.

"Oh we know that you're better at being worthless, insignificant, ungrateful little toads," Italia snapped, her eyes set angrily upon Narcissa.

"Let's go," Nicola spoke up. "I need to get off of my feet." The Weasley's, Annalisa's family, and their friends turned away and began to walk away but Lucius Malfoy used his staff to prevent Harry from moving.

"Do enjoy the game…while you can, anyway," Lucius said to Harry and then released him. He stalked off, his son and wife following him. They all ignored it and continued on up until they got to their seats. They didn't wait long when the Irish team flew in directly over their heads.

"It's the Irish!" George and Fred said at the same time and their entire group was whooping and hollering for Ireland except poor Ron. Irish music began to play and then leprechauns were dancing out on the field and then in the air, throwing fake gold galleons to everyone in the crowds. Ron grabbed as many as he could, thinking that they were real gold galleons.

"So, who did you vote for?" Annalisa asked George, her voice loud enough for only him to hear. He frowned, not knowing that she had seen him and his twin place bets at the betting tent.

"Fred and I said that Ireland would win even though Victor Krum will catch the snitch!" he answered reluctantly.

"That's crazy!"

"We know!" he grinned at her and she laughed and then the Bulgarians flew out. Many people cheered but Ron was the only one out of their group. He gave a loud whoop and then stopped, looking around worriedly. They all laughed. The match lasted about five hours and, just as George and Fred had predicted, Ireland won even though Krum caught the snitch.

"Well, you little cheaters!" Annalisa scolded as she carried a sleeping Tim out from the Quidditch Pitch. Their entire group was making their way back to the tents. It was pitch black outside except for the many green, orange, and white lanterns that floated magically in the air between tents. Annalisa didn't speak a word to George for the rest of the walk and he hung back with his twin and the rest of the guys. Hermione, Ginny, Holly, Nicola, Italia, and Annalisa walked ahead of them, Timmy still fast asleep in Annalisa's arms. Holly smiled at Annalisa.

"You'll be a great mum some day, Annie…" she said and Annalisa blushed.

"Thanks…I just can't get enough of this little guy!" she said as she kissed his head and ducked through the opening in the tent when they reached it. Once everyone was in, emotions and excitement still riding high, they began to have dinner, but no one sat at the table. They laughed, cheered, and chatted about the match. Timmy had woken up and was watching George, Fred, Rupert, and Conri as they mocked Ron with singing the Irish theme song.

"There's no one in the world like Viktor Krum!" Ron exclaimed defensively.

"Krum?" Fred asked in a deep voice.

"Dumb Krum?" George asked in the same deep voice. Annalisa, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione watched the boys, large grins on their faces. Timmy began to laugh when Fred, George, Rupert, and Conri began to circle Ron, flapping their arms like birds, saying 'Krum' over and over again in deep voices.

"He's like a graceful bird the way he flies on a broom…He's more than just an athlete!" Ron protested defensively.

"Dumb Krum!" the four other boys mocked.

"He's a very talented artist, he is!" Ron continued.

Ginny walked pass Ron, gently touching his arm while doing so. "I think you're in love with him, Ronald," she teased. Annalisa and Hermione laughed and Timmy laughed with them as the four other boys continued to circle Ron like vultures, saying 'Dumb Krum' in deep voices.

"Shut up, Ginny," Ron grumbled. And then George, Fred, Harry, Rupert, Conri, Annalisa, Hermione, and Ginny sang to Ron. The two sets of twins actually got on their knees to serenade the youngest Weasley boy.

"_Viktor I love you_…" George began.

"_Viktor I doooooo_…" Fred continued.

"_When we're apart...My heart beats only for youuuu_…" Harry, Conri, Rupert, Annalisa, Hermione, and Ginny joined in. Timmy kept 'ooo'ing after the others were done and Ron looked down at the little boy as everyone else laughed.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Ron asked him and then began to tickle him as he sat in Annalisa's lap.

"Oh no!" Annalisa said in mock worry as Timmy kicked and giggled while being tickled. Ron stopped but Annalisa continued and kissed his little cheek. "What're you going to do!?"

"Stop!" he squealed and Annalisa did, laughing as he giggled with her. She kissed his head and everyone turned towards the tent opening as they heard screaming and yelling.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on!" Fred said as he stood up. Everyone was standing now and when Mr. Weasley came back into the tent, he stopped Ron and George from pillow fighting.

"Stop! Stop! It's not the Irish!" He moved to Ginny and took her arm. "We've got to get out of here…Now! Hurry!" he rushed and everyone began grabbing their things. Annalisa grabbed her purse and kept Timmy in her arms. When they all got out side, they saw that some tents were on fire and the screaming and yelling wasn't from happy supporters but fearful people in the entire park. They were running, calling out to each other, all in fear.

"Get out! It's the Death Eaters!" A man cried as he ran pass Annalisa and Harry. Timmy began to cry and Annalisa cooed to him, bouncing him softly on her hip.

"Everybody go back to the Portkey! And stick together!" Mr. Weasley yelled to them all. Annalisa turned to Holly and passed Timmy off to his mother. He began to cry more and reached for Annalisa.

"I'll see you soon, my little bug! I promise!" she called out to him as she waved to her family as they left.

"Fred, George! Ginny, Conri, and Rupert are your responsibility! Percy, get home to your mother now and tell her what's happened! Bill, Charlie! Stay with George and Fred!"

"Annalisa!" George called to her and she whirled around to her brothers.

"Stick with George and Fred, do you understand me?! Even if we get separated, you stay with them!" Conri and Rupert nodded, looking visibly shaken and scared. Annalisa grabbed Conri's head and kissed his forehead and then did the same to Rupert. "Now go!" She pushed them towards Fred and George and looked right at George's worried face. "Take care of them!" He nodded and reluctantly ran off with his brothers, Annalisa's brothers, and Ginny. Arthur hurried away, going against the rushing crowd.

"Harry! Annalisa!" Hermione yelled and the two turned to her and Ron and then hurried after them. They caught up with George, Fred and the others and Hermione was desperately clinging to Ron's arm. As they tried pushing their way through the crowd, Harry and Annalisa saw the Death Eaters in their black cloaks and white skull-like masks. They all had their wands out and where shooting all sorts of spells, hexes, and jinxes at random people.

"Keep up, all of you!" Annalisa heard George call to everyone.

"Harry! Annalisa!" Hermione cried out and Harry and Annalisa turned to her yet again. But somehow Harry and Annalisa were shoved apart and Annalisa stumbled back into a tent that collapsed under her. She got up as quickly as she could, fighting a bit with the tent and looked around wildly. She could hear Hermione crying out their names but her voice was getting more and more distant. Annalisa knew that there was no way she'd be able to get back to Hermione so she resorted to looking for Harry.

"Harry!?" Annalisa yelled but didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly, a jet of red light whizzed pass her ear and she ducked instinctively, her eyes wide and her hands up by her face. She looked in the direction that it came from and she panicked. Death Eaters were heading her way. "Oh shit!" she groaned and turned, looking for a way to go. She found a path to her right and took off, running as fast as she could. She ducked and dodged spells and jinxes as they shot pass her and then she tripped. She screamed out in pain when her knee cap shattered against a steel bar. She reached down and touched it gently, wincing in great pain. "Oh…ow ow ow!"

She heard more and more people screaming and panicking and she staggered to her feet, putting all of her weight on her good leg. She hobbled along as fast as she could manage and as she went, she noticed a small body lying not far in front of her. She hurried over to the little person and bent down slightly to turn the kid over. "Timmy!" she cried and lifted the unconscious little boy into her arms. "Timmy! Wake up, Timmy!" she whispered worriedly as she hobbled away. 'How did he get separated from Aunt Holly?' she thought in horror and began looking around for her family. After a while of wandering aimlessly, looking for anyone that she recognized, Annalisa noticed that the screaming had stopped and that there was no one else in the park. All that was left were burnt tents, shattered lamps, and other destroyed things. "Bloody hell…" she muttered and looked down at Timmy, who was still unconscious. She sighed and winced when she stepped on uneven ground, a searing pain shooting up from her knee.

As she continued on, she finally saw someone. He was a thin man, with dirty, dark hair. He was wearing a shabby black coat and he was kicking anything in his path. She watched him intently as he wandered on and she followed, curious about this man. Then he stopped and thrust his wand into the air.

"_Morsmordre_!" he yelled and a green ball of light shot up into the sky like a firecracker. When it got about a hundred or so feet above them, it exploded and the smoky green clouds dispersed, leaving the Dark Mark floating by itself in the night sky. Her jaw fell open in horror as she watched and then Timmy decided to wake up, crying loudly.

"Shh! Shh!" Annalisa tried to hush him but the man had already turned to see her.

"Annalisa?" Annalisa turned and saw Harry lying on the ground just feet away from her.

"Harry! We need to get out of here!" Harry had now noticed the man and got up quickly when the stranger began to approach them. The two hurried away, glancing behind them every once in a while.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked once they got far enough away.

"I've broken my knee…" she answered as she limped to him.

"Is that Tim?"

"Yes, I found him lying on the ground a while ago…I don't know where his parents are," she sounded worried and sick. Harry reached out and gently touched Timmy's head as the boy quietly cried. Annalisa cooed to him and kissed his little nose. Her and Harry's heads both snapped to their right as they heard Ron's voice calling to them. He was distant, but they could hear him.

"Harry! Annalisa!"

"Annie! Harry!" Hermione's voiced joined Ron's.

* * *

And here's chapter two of Part Two. Thanks to wickedwench1, lolaaa677, Wessums, and Toad321 for the reviews on the last chapter of Part One! I will be moving out to California in late July so I might not have internet connection for a while from July 28-August or September. Hopefully it doesn't take that long but we'll see. You'll still be getting chapters all through June and most of July so don't worry about that. I just want to give you guys a heads up in case I have to put this on hiatus for a time. I hope you all enjoy these two chapters! Please review both chapters! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	3. Safety and News

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Where are you two?!" Ron called again.

"Harry! Annie!" Hermione sounded upset and worried. Harry and Annalisa remained quiet, afraid to attract the strange man to them again. Annalisa and Harry looked to their left and both saw the man again. He was closer but when he heard Ron and Hermione's voices, he took off. Suddenly, Ron and Hermione were right next to them.

"We've been looking for you two for ages! Is that Timmy?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Yeah…" Annalisa answered.

"We thought we lost you two…" Ron said worriedly. Harry and Annalisa kept looking around for the man.

"You did kind of lose us, Ron," Annalisa whispered as she kept looking around worriedly, clutching Timmy closely to her as he cried into her shoulder.

"What is it? What are you looking for?" Hermione asked as she too began to look around.

"A man…There was a man that was following us…" Annalisa told Hermione and Ron.

"What is that?" Harry asked as they all looked up at the Dark Mark. Annalisa was about to answer him but they all heard a series of cracks and they all ducked down to the ground out of instinct. Annalisa cried out as she shielded little Timmy with her body and the boy let out a shriek as he cried harder; when she had dropped down, she had landed on her injured knee. Red jets of light flew over top of them and Annalisa's heart felt as if it was going to thunder out of her chest.

"Stop! That's my son your shooting at!" Arthur was rushing to them but they remained ducked down.

"BARTY! STOP NOW!" Annalisa heard her mother's voice. She looked up, crying out when her knee connected with a piece of wood. "Annalisa!" Aurora shouted and hurried to her daughter, kneeling down in front of her. Aurora's concerned blue eyes searched for any injuries on her daughter and then she saw Timmy. "Timmy! Oh dear…Here, give him to me." She took Timmy from Annalisa and then helped her daughter up. When Aurora saw Annalisa wince in pain, she looked down and saw her bloody knee. Aurora frowned and pulled her wand out of her jeans. "_Episkey_!"

Annalisa's knee healed immediately and without pain. "Wow…"

"_Reparo_!" And then Annalisa's jeans stitched themselves back together.

"Ron! Are you alright!?" Arthur asked his son.

"We just came back for Harry and Annalisa…" Ron answered and Aurora turned to Harry.

"Harry, are you alright?" Aurora asked as she reached out and gently touched his head. He winced and flinched away from her hand. "Let me see…" She moved his hair aside and saw a small cut on his head. She pointed her wand at his head and Harry practically went cross-eyed. "_Medicor Vulnus_!" The cut healed itself and Harry blinked and reached up to rub it.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome."

"Which of you four conjured the Dark Mark!?" An older gentleman accused Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Annalisa, his wand pointing at them all.

"Barty! They are only fourteen!" A younger man said. He was in his late forties with grey flaking in his hair.

"You can't poss--" Arthur began but Crouch ignored him.

"Do not lie to me! You have all been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"They're just kids, Barty!" Arthur defended and Aurora stepped in front of Barty's wand.

"Get your wand out of my face. How dare you accuse my daughter and her friends of doing that!? They're only fourteen, Barty! For God's sake, not everyone is a damn Death Eater!" she snapped and Barty looked at her wildly.

"What crime?" Harry asked.

"It's the Dark Mark," Aurora answered.

"It's his mark…" Hermione added.

Harry looked up. "Voldemort? You mean that those people earlier tonight, the ones in the masks, they're his too then?" He looked around and everyone nodded.

"Death Eaters," Arthur said more to Barty then to Harry.

"Follow me!" Barty said and the group of Aurors began to walk off. Harry shot forward.

"There was a man before! Annalisa, you saw him!" Harry turned to her and she walked forward, nodding.

"He was thin and dressed in black. He had dark hair but I couldn't see his face…" She told Barty, who looked at her with intense eyes.

"Which way did he go?" Barty asked.

"That way," Harry answered, pointing ahead of them. Barty turned and hurried off, his men following him.

"A man?" Arthur asked.

"You're sure you didn't see his face?" Aurora asked Annalisa and Harry. Both teens nodded and then the group headed out of the park, carefully. When they got up to the hill with the Portkey, Holly rushed forward, sobbing, her arms outstretched.

"My baby!" she cried as she grabbed Timmy from Aurora and clutched him to her desperately. She sobbed as Timmy clung to her and Ashton came to her side and hugged them. Aurora hugged her own sons and kissed their heads.

"Sis!" Conri cried in relief and launched himself at Annalisa, who stumbled back a bit. She embraced him and Rupert back. "We were worried!" the boys said together.

"I'm sorry I got separated from you all. Everyone was in such a panic…" When Conri and Rupert let her go, a third boy grabbed her and held her tightly to him. It took her a moment to realize that it was George. "George, I'm fine," she whispered to him as she clung to his shirt. He kissed the side of her head and wouldn't let her go. Ron scoffed and suddenly, Annalisa felt Ron right besides her in George's arms. Ron muttered something about "embarrassing" but patted George's back anyway. Fred was finally able to pry George off of the two but George just grabbed Annalisa's hand and kept her close to him. Aurora looked amused.

"Mum…How did you know what was going on here?" Rupert asked Aurora and she looked over at him.

"Fudge told Dumbledore and Dumbledore told me. I just Apparated into the park, saw Arthur, and together we went off to go look for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and your sister."

"How's…Dad?" Annalisa whispered the last part.

"He's fine. He says hi," Aurora answered with a smile. Annalisa, Harry, Conri, and Rupert beamed. "Well, let's go to the Weasley's. Arthur, would Molly mind if you brought home a lot of extras just for a few hours?"

"She'd love the company, actually." Arthur, Fred, George, Annalisa, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Conri, Rupert, and Ginny used the Portkey to get back while Italia did Sidelong Apparation with Aurora. Ashton did the same with Holly and Timmy and Nicola did with Fil; Bill and Charlie Apparated separately. Soon, everyone was at the Weasley's Burrow. Percy had informed Molly that there might be a larger group coming in so Molly made preparations to accommodate them.

A few hours later, Ashton took Holly and a sleeping Timmy home and Fil did the same with Nicola. Bill went to his loft an hour after and soon, the teens were fast asleep in their beds, leaving the adults alone downstairs.

"Well, I should go home," Italia said as she stood up and smoothed her floral knee-length skirt. "Big day tomorrow at the Prophet, no doubt. They'll want me in early."

"I'll go with you…" Charlie said and everyone eyed the two. Italia blushed shyly.

"I can just Apparate there, Charlie…" she responded and Charlie's eyes dimmed a bit. "But I needed to talk to you about an interview anyway, so maybe you could stop by later today and we can talk."

Aurora raised an eye brow and looked over at Molly and Arthur, who looked very happy. "Yeah, sure…" Charlie agreed. "Is 6 alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See you then…Bye, Sis," Italia said as she leaned over and kissed her older sister's cheek.

"You make me feel old," Aurora muttered and Italia giggled before Disapparating. "Well, I better be off too. I'll see the kids tomorrow. Thanks for letting them stay here, Molly, Arthur. It means a lot to them and me."

"Oh it's no problem at all! We enjoy having them here!" Molly insisted and Aurora smiled.

"Well, see you later…" Aurora stood and then Disapparated.

* * *

The next day, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Annalisa found a compartment for themselves on the train as Ginny, Conri, and Rupert found their own. Hermione had the Daily Prophet out and was reading about the Dark Mark that had appeared the night before at the Quidditch World Cup and the sightings of the Death Eaters. As she read, the trolley lady came by, shouting: "Anything from the trolley?"

She got to their compartment and Ron and Harry hurriedly grabbed their money. Annalisa grabbed some of her money and handed it over to the lady before she picked out what she wanted. She grabbed 2 pumpkin pasties, a licorice wand, and a chocolate frog. Ron went next and ended up on just buying one licorice wand. Harry went next but once he saw Cho Chang, he refused to eat anything and sat back down, a sloppy grin on his face. Annalisa rolled her eyes and sighed as she took a bite out of the licorice wand.

"How could this happen? How could someone conjure that mark and the Ministry not know who it was? Wasn't there any security?" Hermione spoke, her tone unbelieving and appalled. Annalisa tossed a pumpkin pastie to Ron and Ron looked at her gratefully.

"According to Dad, there was loads of security. That's what's scared them so badly…It happened directly under their noses," Ron answered as he chewed on his licorice wand.

Harry nodded and rubbed his sore scar. Hermione noticed and frowned. "Your scar's hurting again, isn't it?"

"I'm fine…" Harry answered but neither Hermione nor Annalisa believed him.

"Dad will want to hear about that, Harry…" Annalisa whispered to him. "Everything. What we saw at the World cup…and your dreams…We'll write him together, eh?" She offered and Harry nodded. Annalisa sat down next to him and they began to write Sirius a letter, describing in detail everything they saw in their dreams and at the World Cup. When they were finished, Harry took the letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg while Annalisa stayed in the compartment to feed Cleo. It wasn't long after that they reached Hogwarts and all the students watched in awe as a huge carriage flew above them, being pulled by Abraxans.

"Mum's got one of those!" Conri said excitedly as he, Rupert, and Ginny caught up with Harry, Ron, Annalisa, and Hermione. Then they watched as a huge, old fashioned ship shot up out of the water and then floated towards the bank of the lake. "Whoa!" Rupert and Conri said together. But soon, the whole school was herded into the Great Hall and they were all sitting at their House tables. Conri reluctantly went to sit with his peers at the Ravenclaw table as Rupert and Annalisa went to the Gryffindor table with everyone else. The first years were sorted and then Dumbledore grabbed their attention, smiling at every single face that peered back up at him. Annalisa gazed along the staff table and smiled at her mother, who smiled back.

"Since we're all settled down and sorted, I'd like to make a very important announcement. Hogwarts will not only be your home this year but home to some extraordinary guests also. Hogwarts has been chosen…" Dumbledore paused as Filch ran jumpily up to him and the two whispered back and forth until Filch reluctantly ran back the way he came. "Where was I? Oh yes…Hogwarts has been chosen to host a most legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament!" 

Many students began to whisper back and forth with each other along the tables, most wondering what a Triwizard Tournament was. Harry looked at Annalisa but she just shrugged, not knowing what it was either.

"The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. One student is chosen to compete for each school. Now…let me make myself very clear: if you are chosen, you stand alone. Trust me when I tell you that these contests are definitely not for the weak of heart. Anyway, more of that later. Please join me in welcoming, our guests. First, the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime."

Everyone turned when the Great Hall doors opened and a large group of pretty girls came dancing in, sighing softly as they passed the boys. Annalisa rolled her eyes with Hermione and Ginny as the boys became captivated. As they passed by them, Ron watched their backsides.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered and Annalisa backhanded his shoulder but he seemed unfazed. One young girl was dressed in a colorful leotard and she did some agile flips and cartwheels down the aisle, an older girl that looked just like her was dancing and twirling behind her. And then came the headmistress, who was extremely tall and brutish but dressed in a long dress that was an awful shade of orange with bright orange Fwooper feathers sewn onto the neckline. Seamus blinked, his eyes wide.

"Blimey…that's one biiiiiig woman…" he whispered to Dean, Harry, Ron, and Neville, who all chuckled. The French students all stopped in front of the staff table and then bowed.

"They seem a bit stuck up," Ginny commented and the girls of Gryffindor table all agreed with her and the boys gave the Beauxbatons girls a standing ovation. Annalisa shot George a glare, but he missed it.

Dumbledore hushed them all. "And now our dear brothers from the North…please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff."

The doors opened once again and a large group of attractive young men entered, using staffs as musical instruments by slamming them against the stone floors, causing sparks to flash as the wooden staffs connected with the stone. As the boys continued, they started to run and did some back flips and front flips until they stopped at the front of the staff table. Behind the boys marched Viktor Krum and then Igor Karkaroff.

"It's him! Oh blimey! It's Krum!" Ron whispered excitedly as Viktor stormed by them.

"A bit grumpy, don't you think?" Hermione whispered to Annalisa and Annalisa giggled. Two boys from Durmstrang blew at the tip of their wands and large, fiery serpents shot out from the tips. After the new schools settled down, they all feasted. George tried to get Annalisa's attention but she ignored him as she ate and talked to Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Jasmine, and Ginny. After they were all done with their dinners and desserts, Dumbledore stood again and went to the front of the staff table.

"May I have your attention, please!" The room became instantly quiet. "I would like to say several words…Eternal glory is what awaits the student who wins this tournament. But to win, the student must survive three difficult and dangerous tasks"

"Survive?" Annalisa whispered.

"Wicked," George and Fred said together.

"And it is for this reason that the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. So, to tell you this new rule, I would like to introduce to you…Mr. Bartemius Crouch, the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Barty!"

Barty Crouch, the man that had accused Hermione, Annalisa, Ron, and Harry of conjuring the Dark Mark, came to Dumbledore's side. Dumbledore sat back down in his seat at the staff table and Barty stood by himself in front of the three schools, a tall, ornate thing standing next to him.

"After great deliberation, as a safety precaution, anyone who is not 17 by next week will not be allowed to participate in the Triwizard Tournament," he said loudly so everyone could hear him.

And everyone did hear him. Many students became upset and George and Fred even began to yell "That's rubbish!" at Barty. Many were shouting "That's not fair!" or "You don't know what you're doing!" Hermione looked at Annalisa, Harry, and Ron. "I'm guessing that many people aren't happy about that, then." The other three nodded. George was booing loudly now.

Annalisa rolled her eyes. "Personally, I don't want to have anything to do with it. I believe Dumbledore when he says that it's not for the weak of heart," she muttered to Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Jasmine, and Lavender. The other girls nodded in agreement and then they all returned their attention to Dumbledore, as he took over after Barty stepped down.

"An Age Barrier will be placed around the Goblet of Fire to prevent those who are underage from submitting their names," Barty added. More protests.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. Everyone became very quiet. He then pointed his wand to a very ornate thing that stood taller than he. Immediately, the ornate walls began to melt away and finally it revealed an ancient looking goblet the size of a large bowl. "This is the Goblet of Fire. Anyone who decides to participate in the tournament need only to write their name upon a piece of parchment and place it in the flame before this very hour on Thursday night two weeks from now. Do not enter your name so lightly. Once you are chosen, there is no going back. From this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun. The Champion of the Triwizard Tournament will receive the title of Triwizard Tournament Champion, 800 galleons, and this," Dumbledore yanked the cloak from the other thing standing next to him to reveal a very interesting looking silver and diamond trophy. The entire room was filled with gasps and exclaims of awe.

"800 galleons?!" Fred and George looked at each other with wide, excited eyes.

"Now…I would like to introduce to you, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody," Dumbledore swung his arm out to indicate Moody, who stood up a bit shakily, his magical eye whizzing about to look at each and every face. Everyone was whispering again.

"No way! It is really Mad-Eye Moody!" Ron exclaimed in awe.

"The ex-Auror?" Hermione asked.

"Auror?" Dean asked Hermione.

Annalisa leaned towards the tall dark skinned boy. "Dark wizard catcher; a good portion of Azkaban is filled because of him…He's got loads of people who hate him…"

"And he's mad as a hatter because of it too, especially these days. He thinks someone's always out to get him," Ron finished. They all looked back at the paranoid looking older man he stood between Snape and Aurora. He then took a swig of something in a little pouch; Annalisa gazed at him suspiciously.

"What do you suppose that is?" Seamus asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't believe that's pumpkin juice," Harry answered.

"Now, off with you all. It's time for sleep and dreams," Dumbledore dismissed them.

As the Houses filed out of the Great Hall and made their way up to their Houses, Fred and George began to seclude themselves from everyone else. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Rupert, and Annalisa caught up with them and the group overheard them talking.

"Damn straight, it's a bummer," George whispered to Fred. "If he won't speak to us face to face, then we'll just have to send him the letter. Or we could stuff it in his hand. He can't avoid us for too much longer…"

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron asked and Fred and George shot him a glare.

"Wish it was you," Fred said irritably.

"What's such a bummer?" Ron persisted.

"Having a nosy little git like you as our brother," George snapped. He flinched when Annalisa flicked his arm. He shot her a mean glare and she looked a bit surprised. He had never looked at her like that before. They continued up the staircases towards Gryffindor House, quietly now. George tried to get Annalisa's attention when they got to the Fat Lady but once the portrait swung forward, she stormed through the small tunnel and then up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. George looked over at Hermione for help.

"It's your own fault. You can talk to her tomorrow," was all Hermione said as she followed Annalisa's direction.

* * *

I tried my hardest to change the words from the book and movie but some of it I had to leave in otherwise it would have lost the effect. Don't hate me :( I tried. Anyway, here's another chapter for you all :D Thanks to wickedwench1 (there won't be any Sirius/Aurora for a while unfortunately; Sorry! Please don't let that stop you from reading and reviewing), Wessums (I do believe this chapter answered your worries), and siriusblacklover (Timmy's safe!) for the great reviews! And thanks to Sirius Obsessed for the review and add of **When You're Gone**! Since this is a longer chapter, there won't be another one today; sorry. The next chapter will most likely have a follow up chapter. They're both kinda short but I don't want to put 3 chapters up cause then I really need to get my butt in gear and try to finish book six. I've been lazy lately; yikes! I started to come out of it but it's come back. It shouldn't be a problem though. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. _**Please review**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	4. Surprise Surprise

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Classes started without ceremony and Annalisa and Hermione still had more classes than anyone else in their year, but this time they didn't have to use Time-Turners to get to their classes. Annalisa didn't speak to George for two weeks but it wasn't just because of the glare he had given her. She wasn't happy about his gambling, his Wizard Wheezes, and his mean behavior towards her and her friends. He and Fred had become more secluded over a matter of a few days and Annalisa didn't like to be ignored.

At the moment, she was sitting at a desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room with Hermione. Harry and Ron were at a desk next to them. The room was filled with Gryffindor 4th years and Slytherin 4th years. They didn't wait for long. Moody hobbled to the front of the class and turned, looking at them all, his hands behind his back.

"I'm Alastor Moody. I'm an ex-Auror, ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he wrote his name on the chalk board. "I am only here because Albus Dumbledore asked me to teach this year. End of story, good-bye, the end! Does anyone have any questions?"

Annalisa glanced over at Hermione with raised eye brows. When no one said anything, he continued. "I believe in a very practical approach when it comes to dealing with the Dark Arts. Can anyone tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three," Hermione and Annalisa answered at the same time.

"And why are they called that?"

"Because the use of any one of them will basically earn you a one-way ticket to prison…" Annalisa continued. Hermione looked a bit shaken at the topic.

"Correct! 20 points to Gryffindor, Miss Black," he said, his magical eye swiveling around to look at her as he wrote down UNFORGIVABLE on the chalk board. "The Ministry believes that you're all too young to see what these curses can do. I, on the other hand, believe differently. You all need to know what you're going to be up against when you get out into the real world! You need to be prepared!" He began to write on the chalk board again. "And you need to find a different place to put your used gum, Finnigan!"

Everyone looked back at a shocked Seamus. "Whoa! No way! That old codger's eye can see through his head!"

Moody swung around and tossed a piece of chalk at Seamus, who ducked just in time. "I can also hear clear across classrooms! So…what curse should we see first? Weasley!"

Ron whimpered. "Ye-Yes, sir?"

Annalisa hid her smile behind her hand; Ron always got nervous when a teacher asked him something.

"Stand up, boy!" Moody rumbled and Ron stood immediately, looking very uncomfortable. "Tell us a curse."

"Well, Dad's only told me about one…The Imperius Curse…"

"Ah yes…He gave the Ministry a bit of trouble with that one, he did," Moody walked over to a collection of live bugs that he had on his desk and he gently removed a strange looking spider from one of the jars; it had a flat body and legs that were so long that it looked like it was a cross between a tranatula and a grass hopper. "Lovely little thing, isn't she?" he asked the class and everyone nodded nervously. He pointed his wand at the spider. "_Engorgio_." The spider swelled up and Annalisa heard Ron let out a small whine. "_Imperio_!"

He made the spider shoot out towards Dean, who jumped back, almost completely out of his chair. The spider then jumped and danced on top of Crabbe's head. The boy freaked and began to try and swat her away but Moody just made the spider jump atop the chubby boy's head, avoiding his hands. Moody made the spider fly over to Annalisa, who froze as he made the spider crawl up her back and onto her shoulder. Without moving a single muscle, her glanced down at her shoulder where the large spider sat. Hermione turned towards her but leaned away, almost falling out of her chair. Then it was on Parvati, then Ron's head. Ron whimpered and closed his eyes.

"If she bites you, she's lethal!" Moody said in a excited way.

Draco and Goyle were laughing hard at Ron when Moody noticed. "And what're you two laughing at?" he growled as he made the spider zoom across the room. She landed right on Draco's face and the boy began to panic, his eyes going cross. Annalisa and Hermione tried not to laugh but it was hard. "Talented little thing, isn't she? What should I make her do next?" He made her dangle just above a bucket of water on the window sill, her long legs skimming the surface. "Drown herself?" He returned the spider to his hand. Everyone stopped laughing as they watched the helpless spider. Moody made the spider come back to him and she now rested in his palm.

"Many wizards and witches have said that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding because they were under the Imperius Curse. Do any of the Unforgivable Curses leave a mark?"

"No, none of them do," Hermione answered correctly.

"20 more points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger. And that's the problem…how do you sort out the honest ones from the liars? Any other curses? Anyone?" Slowly some of the students began to raise their hands, even Neville.

"Longbottom, correct?" Neville nodded. "Professor Sprout tells me that you are very talented when it comes to Herbology." Neville nodded again. "Well?"

"The Cruciatus Curse, sir," Neville told him and Moody looked

"Correct! Very good, Longbottom! 20 more points to Gryffindor! The torture curse…" Moody placed the spider down in front of Neville and said, "_Crucio_!" The spider began to writhe in agony, a high pitched noise coming from the insect. Neville shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip. He looked like he was in pain.

"Stop!" Annalisa cried.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled at the same time, both girls very concerned about their friend. "Can't you see that it's bothering him!?"

Moody did nothing. The spider continued to writhe and squeal in agony.

Annalisa stood and ran to Moody, ripping his wand away from him. "We said stop!" She looked livid and Moody was surprsied. She looked down at Neville with concern, her face softening. Helooked to be on the verge of tears. Moody gently took his wand back, eyeing Annalisa. Annalisa looked at him and noticed that he did look a bit remorseful. She drew in a ragged breath.

"Perhaps you could tell us the last one, Miss Black?" Moody asked. Annalisa's lip trembled and she kept her eyes locked on something behind Moody. "Very well then…" He pointed his wand at the spider for the last time. "_Avada Kedavra_!" A flash of green light and then the spider lay limply on the desk before Neville. Annalisa shut her eyes. She turned on her heel and went to her desk, picking her things up. She left, angry and upset; the class continued on without her.

* * *

Later that evening, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Annalisa, Conri, and Rupert stopped by to visit Aurora briefly. She looked up from her desk and smiled at them. "Hello."

"Mum…we wanted to know how Dad's doing…" Conri said and Aurora nodded.

"I was wondering when you would all come to me. Sit down." They did as directed and Aurora put the papers she was grading down. "Now, Sirius is fine. I can't tell you where he is because he's obviously still on the run. He misses all of you greatly though. In fact, he bought some things for you," Aurora stood and went to a locked cupboard on the other side of the room. She unlocked it, opened it and began pulling out wrapped parcels. She went back to the teens and handed Conri a very long parcel, Rupert a broad, flat parcel, Annalisa a fat parcel, Hermione a fat parcel, Harry a skinny parcel, and Ron a large parcel that seemed to be ribbed. "Open them up!" Aurora encouraged and sat back down behind her desk.

Ron eagerly ripped into his and nearly screamed when he saw a small, hyper owl zooming around a cage. "No way!"

"He thought you'd like that, Ron. He felt bad that you lost your pet rat so he thought he'd get you an even better pet," Aurora said with a smile and Ron beamed happily. Conri opened his and whooped loudly.

"A Firebolt! Just like yours Harry!" the two boys gave each other a high-five. Rupert opened his next and grinned from ear-to-ear.

"A Wizard's Chess board! You told him, Mum?"

"Of course. He feels bad about missing your birthdays," Aurora answered.

Annalisa opened hers and squealed happily. "A Georgia Lightfoot cloak! This costs a fortune!" Annalisa pulled the gorgeous deep red cloak out of the parcel and slipped it on. "I love it!"

Hermione opened hers next and nearly dropped the parcel as her mouth gaped open. "You've got one too, Hermione!" Annalisa grinned as Hermione pulled her deep purple cloak out of the parcel. Aurora looked very pleased. Harry opened his last and grinned. He pulled out a very expensive Bald Eagle feather quill.

"He knew you needed a new one…" Aurora said. The teens looked very happy.

"Mum, can you give Dad a letter from all of us?" Rupert asked and Aurora nodded.

"Of course," she said as she took the letter from Rupert.

"Wait…this fell out of my parcel when I opened it…" Annalisa said as she picked something up off of the floor. "It's a…" her eyes widened and she looked at her mother. "You're pregnant?!"

"Shhh! Yes," Aurora answered, blushing slightly. The kids squealed and all of them hugged her.

"How far along?" Hermione asked.

"About a month now," Aurora replied happily. All of the teens placed a hand on her flat stomach. Aurora laughed. "Now, off to bed with all of you. You have classes tomorrow."

The teens left her, grinning from ear-to-ear, chattering happily about their new gifts.

* * *

Oho! Yay! Aurora's pregnant again! I had to do it. I will have another chapter up soon. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	5. Fight Over

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Annalisa and George hadn't talked for most of the week and Ginny played owl for the two until Annalisa told her to stop. George kept his distance and only spoke to his twin and some of his friends about Annalisa and their problem. In fact, Annalisa had overheard George, Fred, Ron, Rupert, and Harry talking in the common room one night and she hadn't liked what she heard...at first.

"So is she talking to you yet, George?" Harry asked and George shook his head.

"I don't know why she's so pissed off…She won't say anything to me when I try to talk to her. She's being a right old brat, she is."

"Hey!" Rupert snapped and Annalisa smiled slightly though she was still offended about what George said.

"Well, tell her to talk to me then!"

"If you would stop gambling and breaking the rules, she wouldn't be so angry with you! She was really angry when I volunteered to help you with your Wizard Wheezes thing. And lately you've been downright mean to her friends. She's very protective," Rupert defended his sister. George must have been frowning because he didn't speak for a while. "Plus you ignored her for a few days and she's not one to be ignored. Do you know what everyone calls her? I mean, practically everyone. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins always call her the 'Mischief Mistress' because she's your girlfriend! I know she tries really hard to ignore it all but it's taking a toll on her emotions. People are cruel to her because she's dating 'one of those poor Weasley boys'. She doesn't like hearing them speak badly about you. But you don't make it much better by misbehaving or by being mean…"

"Look who's preaching?" George snapped. He and Rupert stood at the same time and though Rupert was shorter than George, he stood his ground.

"The things that Conri and I do aren't half as bad as the things you and Fred do! You're not very nice to her sometimes. Sometimes it's all fun and games but other times it's not and she knows you're serious when you call her a brat or a mothering toad. And you have a bit of a wandering eye!" Rupert continued.

"What's it to you how I treat _my_ girlfriend!?"

"She's my sister! Or have you gone and forgotten?!" Annalisa watched from the stairwell, completely hidden by a wall as she peeked around it. Fred, Ron, and Harry were standing now; Fred on George's side and Ron and Harry on Rupert's. "I don't like how you treat her sometimes! She doesn't deserve it!"

"George, just let it go, huh? Let's go to bed," Fred said as soothingly as he could.

"Bug off, Fred!" George snapped and Fred narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips together. "This little imp isn't going to tell me off for anything!"

"I'm not a little imp, you great spider monkey!" Rupert snapped. George lost it. He swung his fist and Rupert fell to the common room floor with a cry. Harry and Ron stooped down to help him and Annalisa ran out, pushing through Fred and George to get to her little brother.

"Rupert! Rupert, are you alright?" she asked as Rupert sat up, glaring up at George, his lip bleeding. "You hurt him!" Annalisa rounded on George. "How could you punch my little brother?!"

"He had it coming! Calling me a great spider monkey!" George complained.

Rupert was suddenly laughing and Ron, Harry, and Fred joined in. "And what in the bloody hell is so funny?!" George snapped at them all. Annalisa blinked and looked down at her brother. And then she realized what he had called George and soon, she too was laughing. George looked at her as if she were insane. "You too now?!"

"He…He called…c-called you a spider monkey!" she panted out, laughing harder now. Fred, Rupert, Harry, and Ron were all rolling on the floor, holding their sides. After a few moments, they stopped laughing and they all looked at a disgruntled George.

"You have to admit…it was quite funny," Fred said.

"I called you a great spider monkey, George…spider monkey…haha…" Rupert laughed softly and Ron, Harry, and Fred helped him up. Rupert wiped the blood from his mouth and chin. "I'm sorry, George. I guess I shouldn't have called you a spider monkey…But see how she must feel when you call her a mothering toad?" Annalisa flushed and looked away when George looked at her.

"I'm sorry I punched you, Ru. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, forgiven," Rupert nodded with a crooked grin.

Annalisa rolled her eyes. 'Boys...'

"Could you four leave us alone for a moment?" George asked softly and the other boys nodded and headed up to their dormitories. After a few awkward silent moments, Annalisa sighed and began to head for the stairs leading up to her dormitories. George grabbed her wrist though and gently yanked her to him. Her back gently collided with his chest and his long arms wrapped around her as he bent his head down and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What do I need to apologize for exactly?"

"Gambling, being mean lately, ignoring me, punching my brother, calling me names," she listed and he chuckled softly.

"Right to the point, aren't you?"

"You asked."

"I know. Alright, I'm sorry for being such an insufferable git and calling you names. I'm also sorry for giving your little brother a bloody lip and for my bad habit of gambling," he apologized sincerely. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm…Recruiting my brothers for your Wizard Wheezes thingies…What is it anyway?"

"I'm sorry for recruiting them. And the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is a title for a little project of mine and Fred's. We're in the process of making candies that will get you out of class. They'll be a best seller!"

Annalisa made a face. "Fine. You're forgiven."

"Can I still call you my mothering toad? You can call me your great spider monkey…."

"Why toad?"

"I dunno…it sounds funny," he grinned and shrugged when she turned in his arms and pushed herself away from him slightly, his long arms still around her.

"But I don't look anything like a toad and I--"

"Please?"

"Ugh…" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Putty in your hands, I swear. Fine, I'll be your…mothering toad," she said with some difficulty. "But I get to come up with something then."

"What about great spider monkey?"

"No, that's Ru's name for you…You'll be my…mischievous goat," she smirked at him and he made a face at her.

"As long as I'm yours…"

"Yes, you're still mine. But you have some major kissing up to do, mister," she poked his chest. He grinned and then made a kissy face.

"Kissy Kissy!" he said and Annalisa bolted out of his arms. He chased her like a zombie after his meal, arms outstretched before him as he chased her around the common room, saying, "Kissy Kissy! Kissy Kissy!"

Annalisa giggled and tried to get away from him but he cornered her as she backed up against the wall. He grinned and braced his arms on either side of her head. "Kissy Kissy…" he said softly and then touched his lips to hers. She sighed softly and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Some men in a portrait on the wall to their right cheered for George. Annalisa flushed as she pulled away from George to look up at the medieval men, who held their goblets up for George.

"How embarrassing…" she muttered as they walked back to the stairs. He chuckled and they released each other's hands. Annalisa went up her stairs and looked back to see George give the medieval men thumbs up before he headed up his own stairs. Annalisa sighed heavily, rolled her eyes, and shook her head. 'Boy will be boys…'

* * *

Oh yay! They made up. Ok, so thanks to wickedwench1 (I'm glad you will!), and Wessums (thank God I dodged that bullet!) for the reviews. Oh come on people! I need more reviews! **_Please, please review these chapters and let me know what you think_**. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too. Thanks for reading. -Siriusgrl88


	6. The Goblet of Fire

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The next day, during their break between classes, Hermione, Annalisa, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Rupert, Conri, and many other students of varying ages sat in a small room where the Goblet of Fire was stationed in. They were watching the students, who were of age, put their name in the goblet. Hermione was busy reading for Arthimacy while Ginny and Annalisa giggled and chatted. Ron, Harry, Conri, and Rupert talked and hung out with other Ravenclaw and Gryffindor boys. They heard loud cheering coming from outside and Cedric Diggory came into the room, his friends and admirers cheering him on. Cedric walked up to the Age Line and stepped through it. Everyone cheered for him dramatically and Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione and Ginny said how cute Cedric was.

Cedric placed his name in the goblet and then walked away from it and over to his friends. Not many moments later, Viktor Krum came in with his own gaggle of supporters, most being girls from Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. They all watched as he marched up to the line, walked through it and put his name in the goblet. As he turned, he caught sight of Hermione. He smiled slightly at her and gave her a brief nod before he left the room completely. Annalisa raised an eye brow and looked at Hermione, who blushed and looked down at her book.

About fifteen minutes later, the Weasley twins came running into the room, shaking their fists in the air. The Gryffindors were the loudest as everyone cheered them on.

"We've done it!" George said to a group of their friends.

"Made it this morning!" Fred added.

"What do you have there?" Ron asked his brothers.

"Aging Serum," Fred answered, grinning wickedly. "It'll only age us by a few months, making us very much 17."

Hermione scoffed. "It's not going to work."

"Oh? And how do you know that, Granger?" George teased as he and Fred took a seat on either side of her.

"Do you see that line?" Annalisa asked them as she got up and stood besides George. George and Fred looked at her and nodded at the light blue line that made a large circle around the stand for the goblet.

"That's an Age Line. It will see right through that potion. Dumbledore made it himself!" Annalisa finished, crossing her arms.

Ron leaned towards her and whispered, "Fighting a losing battle, you are. They never listen."

"And?" Fred asked.

"And a mastermind like Dumbledore wouldn't be fooled by something so incredibly dim-witted!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's why it'll work!" Fred said.

"Because it's so perfectly dim-witted!" George added and the two uncorked their thin vials. "Bottoms up!" They said together and swallowed the clear liquid. They stood together and then jumped through the circle. Annalisa watched, her arms crossed and one leg kicked out to one side. "Yeah!" the twins chorused and the crowd cheered. They stuck their names into the goblet. Nothing happened. "Yeah!" they chorused again and the crowd cheered again. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and many people screamed as the twins were shot out from the circle and skidded across the floor. They sat up and looked at each other.

Everyone began to laugh as long white beards and white hair began to sprout from them, replacing their red hair. "You said it would work!" Fred yelled at George.

"No, _you_ said it would work!" George argued back and then the two began to wrestle. Annalisa sighed and covered her eyes with a hand. "Oh you want a piece of me, do you!?" George yelled at Fred.

"I'll rip off your ears!" Fred countered as they continued to wrestle. Everyone gathered around them, all of the boys and many of the girls yelling "Fight!" over and over again. "Now you're making me laugh!"

"Take this! Come on!" George rolled Fred over. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book while everyone continued to chant "Fight!"

Annalisa watched them, laughing so hard that her ribs hurt. Conri and Rupert were on their hands and knees, watching George and Fred intently. "We're old school, huh?!"

"You look older!"

They continued to wrestle for a bit more until they were utterly exhausted and then Conri and Rupert lifted Fred's arm and George's arm in the air. "Tie!" The two chorused and soon, the two pairs of twins were all laughing and lying on the floor.

"Annalisa, you're dating an old man now!" Harry joked and Annalisa shot him a playful glare.

"Yes, I know…I think I have a thing for older men…Excuse me," she joked back and then made her way to her boyfriend and his twin brother. She helped them up and then led them out of the room. "I can't believe you two didn't consult Hermione or me before you even thought about making that serum! You've gotten what you've deserve, you have!" she scolded with a smile on her face. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Ok, this is really, really short so yes, there will be one more chapter up today. Thanks will be at the end of that chapter.


	7. The Selections

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

About two weeks after the name submitting began, they were all in the Great Hall to hear who would be representing the schools. Annalisa and her friends sat together at their table and waited excitedly.

"So tonight we find out who represents Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said and he turned about on the spot slowly, extinguishing each fire in the room while using magic with his bare hands. The Goblet of Fire began to turn red instead of blue and a piece of paper shot out from it. Dumbledore caught it and read it.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!" he said loudly and the hall erupted with applause and cheering. Krum stood, took the paper from Dumbledore, and then headed out of the room with Filch leading him. The Goblet changed red again and another piece of paper shot out of it. Dumbledore caught it and read this one as well. "The Beauxbatons' Champion is Fleur Delacour!" More applause as she got up and left the room as well. Everyone became very quiet as the Goblet changed red once again and the finally piece of paper shot out. Dumbledore caught it and read it. He looked very pleased. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!" Everyone erupted with applause, the Hufflepuffs the loudest.

"Fantastic! We now know who our champions are! In the end, only one of those three will go down in history. Only one will hold that chalice of champions…the Triwizard Cup!" He turned and motioned to the trophy that Barty Crouch revealed again. Everyone applauded, even the staff, who stood near the staff table. Aurora was clapping and smiling when she noticed that the Goblet of Fire was acting most strangely…Severus had noticed as well and the two watched as the goblet's flame turned red again. Dumbledore saw their faces and noticed that the entire hall had become quiet with curiosity. He turned to look at the goblet and then it shot out two slips of parchment. Dumbledore caught it, turned it over and read it, whispering softly to himself first. "Harry Potter and Annalisa Black?"

He looked up and around the room for the two students. "Harry Potter and Annalisa Black!"

Aurora paled. "No…" she whispered under her breath, her eyes wide. Annalisa, who had been smiling slightly and moving her leg rapidly up and down, completely froze, her smile leaving her face quickly. She looked at Harry, who looked back at her and the two noticed that they both looked completely shocked by the calling of their names. 'We're under aged…What's going on?' she thought as Hermione spoke.

"Go on, you two…" she said softly. Annalisa could feel everyone's eyes on them and she began to panic a bit, her breaths coming in short, shallow pants. Her heart was pounding in her chest and suddenly she felt herself being pushed. She and Harry staggered out towards the aisle. Everyone was whispering as the two approached Dumbledore cautiously. When they reached the older man, Harry took the parchment from him and looked down at it. He immediately looked at Annalisa, who looked down and read it also.

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Annalisa Black_**

Her head snapped up and she looked at her mother, who nearly collapsed against Moody. As Harry gently tugged Annalisa behind him, whispers were reaching her ears.

"They've cheated!"

"They're not even 17!"

The two came to Severus first, who glared down at them suspiciously. McGonagall gently touched Harry's shoulder as they passed her and Aurora grabbed Annalisa's hand.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"I have no idea…go…" Aurora gently pushed the two forward and watched them leave the room. Harry and Annalisa made their way down a series of stairs before they got to the room with the other three. Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric all looked at them curiously.

"Vat is going on?" Viktor asked.

"Are you 'ere to give us somezing?" Fleur asked next.

"N-No…" Harry said and he looked at Annalisa, who was growing paler by the second, her eyes large and filled with worry and fear.

"Annalisa, are you alright?" Cedric asked as he approached her. She shook her head shakily.

"We-We've been chosen to-too…" she stuttered and the other three looked at each other in surprise.

"'Ow?" Fleur asked, sounding a bit outraged.

Harry and Annalisa shrugged and then they all turned towards voices that were growing louder by the second.

"It's wrong!" Madame Maxime declared.

"Oh shut up, you French tart! Everything is a conspiracy with you!" Moody was yelling.

"Quiet! I cannot think!" Dumbledore snapped.

"I protest!" Maxime went on. Dumbledore made a beeline for Harry and Annalisa.

"Harry! Annalisa!" He pinned them both up against a column of clocks. "Did you two put your names in the Goblet of Fire together? Alone?"

Annalisa squeaked and shut her eyes tightly as Dumbledore shook her. "No!" Harry defended them.

"Did you ask any of the older students to do it for you?"

"No!" Harry said again.

"Are you both utterly sure?!"

"Yes!" Harry said. Dumbledore looked at Annalisa.

"Are you alright, Annalisa?"

She shook her head, looking a bit sick now. "Dumbledore! Stop shaking her! You'll make her sick! When she panics, she hyperventilates and then stops breathing!" Aurora called from the stairs as she hurried down them. Dumbledore checked to see if Annalisa was breathing and indeed she wasn't.

"Oh dear…" he said before Aurora gently pushed him out of the way, her hands on Annalisa's face.

"Annalisa, look at me, darling…" Annalisa opened her panicked grey eyes and looked down at her kneeling mother. The other adults went off talking about many things, all yelling. "Annalisa, breath, Honey. Breath…" Annalisa sucked in a ragged breath and Aurora sighed and straightened up, pulling her daughter into a hug. When Annalisa was ok again, the two turned to catch the last parts of the bickering.

"I leave this in your hands, Barty," Dumbledore told Crouch.

"The rules remain absolute. Once a name is chosen, the Goblet makes a binding magical contract that cannot be broken…" Barty turned to Annalisa and Harry. "Mr. Potter and Miss Black have no choice in the matter. They are, as of tonight, Hogwarts Triwizard Tournament champions."

Annalisa and Harry looked at each other and then back at the adults, who were all looking at them now. Some looked sad, others angry, and still some were curious.

* * *

Alright, I'm starting to think that you people don't like this story now. Thanks to Wessums and wickedwench1 for the reviews. I'm glad you liked those two parts; I was hoping people would like those parts of it. Please review. -Siriusgrl88


	8. Allies and Wands

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

"This cannot go any farther than it has, Albus. First the Dark Mark and the attacks at the Quidditch World Cup. Now this?" Minerva protested once all of the teachers were inside Albus' office. He stood over his Pensieve, looking into the silvery matter.

"What do you suggest we do then, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes never leaving his Pensieve.

Minerva scoffed softly. "Put an end to this nonsense. Don't let Potter and Black compete in the tournament."

Aurora and the other teachers remained quiet as they listened. "We all heard Barty. The rules were made clear…"

"Well, the devil with Barty! And his silly rules!" Minerva exclaimed, approaching Dumbledore, who was still at his Pensieve. "Since when did you accommodate the Ministry?"

Severus spoke up and followed Minerva to Dumbledore. "I too find it difficult to believe that this is mere coincidence, Headmaster. Nevertheless, if we really want to discover the true meaning of these events…perhaps we should let them unfurl."

Minerva started. "You mean do nothing?! Offer the two up as bait?! They are just children! Not pieces of meat that you can feed to a pack of wolves!"

"I agree with Minerva," Aurora spoke up and Filius and Pomona nodded. Aurora stepped forward, shooting Severus an angry glare. "This is my daughter and godson that you're placing in harm's way, Headmaster. I do not approve, as a teacher and as a mother."

"I agree…with you, Severus."

"What?!" Aurora was taken by surprise as she looked at Dumbledore in utter shock.

"Alastor, will you keep an eye on them?"

"I can do that, Albus," Moody agreed.

"Don't let them know…they can't know. They're anxious enough as it is…knowing what lies ahead," Dumbledore touched the tip of his wand to his temple and gently pulled out a silver memory and dropped it down into the basin filled with the rest of his memories. "Then again…we all happen to be."

Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and the other teachers left the room, all a bit peeved. Aurora remained with Moody and Severus.

"Albus…You really mean to just stand by and see if Harry or Annalisa end up dead?" Aurora asked the headmaster, her voice was thick and didn't sound friendly.

"That's making things a bit dramatic," Severus sneered and Aurora whirled on him.

"That's why we haven't had a Triwizard Tournament in centuries! The last time there was one, two of the students died! And I don't want my daughter, Harry, or the other students to be victims of this ridiculous tournament!" she yelled at him angrily. She huffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Annalisa sat up in the girls' dormitories alone. She was writing her father about what had just happened. She really was feeling quite icky about the whole situation. 'Who put my name in the Goblet? Why would anyone put my name in the Goblet? I hope George and Hermione and Ron will believe Harry and me…' She worried her lower lip and looked up just in time to see Hermione walk in. The two girls froze and looked at each other. Hermione closed the door and went to Annalisa's side and sat down at her feet.

"Writing Sirius?" Hermione asked quietly and Annalisa nodded, her grey eyes watching her friend intently. "Look…I believe that you didn't put your name in the fire and that you didn't ask anyone to do it for you. I saw the look on your face when Dumbledore called your name…You looked absolutely terrified."

Annalisa let out the breath she hadn't realized she been holding. She was immensely relieved. "Thank you, Hermione." Annalisa smiled at her friend and Hermione smiled back. "Do Lavender, Parvati, and Jasmine hate me?"

"No, we don't," Lavender said as the three girls walked into the room. "Why would you intentionally put yourself in harm's way? Honestly, you've never really been one to be at the center of attention all of the time." Parvati and Jasmine agreed, nodding. Annalisa grinned.

"Now, Ron's a different story…" Hermione whispered and Annalisa's attention snapped back to her.

"What do you mean?"

"He was downright pissed off when the two of you left. I asked what was wrong when we were all going back to our Houses. He said that he couldn't believe you and Harry would do something like that and not include him and me. I told him off."

Annalisa frowned. "I guess I could have expected him to be angry."

"Well, George is downstairs right now…" Hermione told Annalisa. Hermione stood and went to her bed, climbing into it. She patted her hip and Crookshanks jumped up onto her bed and curled up behind her knees. Annalisa got up and hid her stuff before she left the room and went down to the common room. No one was there except for a tall, red-headed boy standing at one of the windows as the rain poured down outside. Annalisa quietly walked to his side and looked out the window as well.

"I'm scared for you," he whispered to her after a few silent moments. He looked at her and she looked up at him.

"So you believe me?"

"Of course…You've never really liked doing dangerous things," he said, grinning slightly. She sighed and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his middle.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," she whispered and she felt him kiss the top of her head. They held each other in silence for a while before Fred came down to get George. He went up to bed and she did as well.

* * *

The next day, during Transfiguration, Harry and Annalisa were pulled out of class to do something regarding the Tournament. They were pulled into a room that they hadn't been in before and they immediately saw Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor. The three looked up at them and they all remained quiet. Cedric was at the fireplace, gazing into the blaze, his eyes dancing with the light; Viktor was standing by one of the tall, fat windows, his dark eyes scanning the horizon; Fleur was sitting on a stool, her back ramrod straight and her hands clasped on her lap. Harry and Annalisa stood in the middle of the room. Annalisa felt very awkward.

Fleur smiled at Annalisa, stood, and walked to her. She gently took Annalisa's arm in hers and led her away from Harry. "We girls must stick together," Fleur said to Annalisa in a thick French accent. Annalisa smiled and was relieved that she wasn't as mean or stuck up as many other girls had accused. The two were getting along fine when, suddenly, they were herded to the middle of the room by a man with a camera. Annalisa and Fleur were pushed down onto stools, their knees turned towards each other and the boys were lined up behind them, Harry in the middle.

"Smile," the photographer said in a bored tone. As soon as they smiled, he snapped the picture. And then a woman dressed in a tight green dress, ornate matching shoes, a black fur cuff around her neck, and cat-like black and green glasses came strutting into the room, her blonde curls bouncing as she smiled slightly at the teens with her red lips.

"What a fantastic group," she exclaimed a bit shrilly. "Hello! I'm Rita Skeeter!" she introduced herself as she shook all of their hands. "I'm a writer for the _Daily Prophet_. But you know that already, I'm sure!" She boasted, sounding a bit too conceited for Annalisa's liking. "It's all of you we do not know…You're all the big news!" she reached out and gently caressed Fleur's and Annalisa's faces. "What quirks lie underneath these rose-colored cheeks?" She slapped them both at the same time and both girls blinked in surprised. It hadn't hurt but it had definitely startled them. The two girls looked at each other as Rita went behind them to Cedric and Harry. "What mysteries are the muscles disguising?" she began to play with Cedric's hair. "Does courage lurk beneath these luscious curls? In short, what makes you all tick? 'Me, Myself, & I' want to know…Not to mention my faithful fans. So, who's up to sharing first?"

None of the teens said a word but just looked at her. "Alright, we'll start with the youngest boy, then," she grabbed Harry and yanked him away, leaving the others behind in confusion. Annalisa looked up at Cedric and laughed.

"Ced…your hair," Annalisa giggled and Fleur did as well.

"She's gone and messed it up, has she?" He sounded a bit irritated as he smoothed out his hair. It had been a good half an hour before Harry emerged. Rita grabbed Annalisa next and Harry tried to warn her but was unable to. Rita tugged Annalisa into the broom cupboard and the two sat down.

"Do you mind if I used a QuikQuotesQuill?" Rita asked and Annalisa shook her head. "Alright then; let's begin…How does it feel to be one of the youngest Triwizard Tournament Champions and one of the only girls?"

"I…well…I didn't want to be in it, actually. I still don't but I have no choice…" Annalisa was becoming a bit preoccupied by the quill, which was scribbling quite rapidly.

"Of course not, of course not. Are you at all concerned for your own safety?"

"Well, yes. That's why I didn't want to…Hey! I did not say that I wanted attention! And I'm not rebellious!" Annalisa protested. Rita waved her off.

"Are you and Harry an item?"

"What? No! We're just friends…My boyfriend is George Weasley…"

"A Weasley? Oh how sweet of you…Now, do you feel special about being picked? I mean, you are just a young girl of 11--"

"I'm 14…"

"--and three of the others are so much more mature and smarter than you are."

Annalisa glared but answered her anyway. "I don't feel special about being picked. I didn't want this." Her grey eyes went to the quill and she read what it was writing. "Stop using that thing! Its writing lies! I never said that I know I'm going to win this! And I am not dating George Weasley out of pity!"

"Just ignore it, dear," Rita said and Annalisa stood up and walked out of the cupboard, thoroughly ticked off. She went to a window and glared out of it, her arms crossed under her chest.

After Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor were interviewed, Mr. Ollivander and Ludo Bagman walked in just as Rita was walking out.

"May I introduce to you, Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker," Ludo said and Ollivander bowed slightly to them before he sat down at the desk in the room and called Fleur over. She handed him her wand and his nimble fingers took it gently, twirling it.

"Ahh…9 ½ inches, inflexible rosewood, with an essence of…oh my…"

"A single strand of 'air from ze 'ead of a veela…My grandmuzzer's to be exact," Fleur said proudly in her thick accent.

"Yes, yes…_Orchideous_!" A burst of flowers came from the tip of Fleur's polished wand and Ollivander handed it back to her. "Miss Black, you're next."

Annalisa stepped forward and handed her wand to Ollivander, handle first. He took it from her and studied the dark wand. "Oh yes, I remember yours…ebony wood, 15 inches, essence of Phoenix talon; unquestionably the most powerful wood when it comes to magic and the same Phoenix that gave a feather to two other wands. That creature is amazing…" Annalisa looked a bit proud as she watched his eager face while he studied her wand. He pointed it at the stool near the wall. "Wingardium Leviosa!" the stool rose up a few feet off of the ground and then lowered back down before he handed her wand back to her. Annalisa stood off to the side with Fleur and watched as Cedric went next.

"Ah Mr. Diggory, I remember your wand very well," Ollivander began. "12 ¼ inches, pleasantly springy ash wood, essence of a single hair from a very fine unicorn stallion; he was a big one, he was, nearly 18 hands tall. He tried to gore me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Let's see, let's see…" he sent a series of smoke rings across the room as Harry tried to clean his own wand quickly. "Mr. Krum, you next."

Krum strutted forward and handed his thick, boney looking wand over to Ollivander. Ollivander took it and sighed softly. "A creation from Gregorovitch, if I'm not mistaken." Krum nodded and Ollivander continued his scrutiny on the wand. "Hornbeam wood, 10 ¼ inches…sturdy and thick…essence of dragon heartstring…_Avis_!" A small flock of small birds shot out from Krum's wand with a bang like a gun, making the others jump. Ollivander handed Krum his wand back.

"Mr. Potter, your turn," Ollivander said as Harry stepped up and handed over his own dark wand. "Holly wood, 11 inches, essence of Phoenix feather…the same Phoenix that gave a talon for Miss Black's wand…" Ollivander said and made a stream of wine shoot out of Harry's wand as Harry and Annalisa looked at each other in surprise. He hadn't told them that when they had first received their wands. "Very well…I believe that is all, Dumbledore?"

"Yes, yes," the older gentlemen said as he approached all of them. "You five may go now," he said cheerily to the students and they all left the room together, quiet and relieved.

* * *

Whew...Another chapter up. Thank you to lolaaa677, wickedwench1, Baby Seal (it was great hearing from you!), and Wessums for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the chapters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I love the part in the 4th book when Ollivander analyizes the wands so I had to add it in so you would all know what Annalisa's wand is._** Please review**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	9. Dragons!

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Two days later, while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were wandering around Hogwarts and Fred and George were up to no good, Harry and Annalisa made their way up to the Owlery and awaited the arrival of Hedwig. They only waited about ten minutes before a dark barn owl came swooping in, carrying a letter in its beak. They went to it and Harry took the letter and opened it. He read aloud.

_Harry and Annalisa,_

_I couldn't risk sending Hedwig back to you. The ministry has been intercepting as many owls as they can since the World Cup and she's too easily recognized. We all need to talk, face-to-face. Meet me in the Gryffindor common room at 1:00 am this Saturday night. Do make sure the two of you are alone. Annalisa, tell your mother I love her and give your brothers a hug for me. I love you both._

_Snuffles_

_P.S._

"Ah!" Harry winced and jerked his hand away from the barn owl, which had just bitten him. Annalisa read the P.S.

_The bird bites._

Annalisa giggled and Harry glared slightly at her as he sucked on his wounded finger. "Let me see, Harry…" she gently took his hand. "Oh, you'll be fine." Harry just glared.

The week went by quickly and Ron still insisted on not talking to either of them. So Harry and Annalisa mainly remained with the Weasley twins, Annalisa's brothers, and Neville. Occasionally Hermione and Ginny would hang out with them but that was only when Ron would hang out with Dean and Seamus. To be fair, all of their friends were trying to balance and Annalisa was very grateful that most of them believed her and Harry. Saturday rolled around quickly and when Annalisa rolled over to see what time it was, she bounced out of bed quietly. 'Five till one…' she thought as she pulled a robe on and then slipped her small feet into her red and gold slippers. She padded out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs and literally bumped into Harry at the bottom of the stair wells.

"Morning, Harry," she whispered, smiling. Harry smiled back and together they went into the common room. They looked around.

"Sirius?" Harry tentatively whispered as loudly as he could without being too loud. They walked around the room, looking for Sirius and listening intently to make sure no one joined them. Harry picked up a Daily Prophet that lay on the arm of an armchair and he read it to himself as Annalisa walked around. He became irritated and crumpled the newspaper up and tossed it into the embers of the dying fire. The embers began to spit and hiss and Annalisa and Harry approached it. Suddenly, the embers molded into Sirius' face.

"Dad?" Annalisa asked as she kneeled down before the fire.

"How--" Harry began but Sirius spoke.

"I'll have to get straight to it; I don't have much time. Did you or did you not place your names in the Goblet?"

"Of course not," Annalisa said irritably. "I thought you of all people would believe that--"

"I do, I do!" Sirius defended and Annalisa crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, darling. Anyway, tell me about your dreams. You mentioned Voldemort and Wormtail in your letter…But do you know who the third man in the room was?"

"No…" Harry answered.

"Did you hear a name?"

"No…" Harry answered again. "All I heard was Voldemort giving him a job to do…something very important."

"What was it?"

"He wanted…us…" Harry indicated Annalisa and Annalisa blinked in surprise.

"You never told me that…" she whispered and Harry gave her an apologetic look.

"I didn't want you to get scared…I don't know why he wants us but he was going to use this man to get the both of us…But…it was only a dream, right? It doesn't mean its true…"

"I don't know, Harry. You seem to have somewhat of a connection with Voldemort," Annalisa whispered and Sirius' face nodded in the embers.

"Look, the Death Eaters at the World Cup, your names coming from the goblet…these are not just a series of mere coincidences. Hogwarts is no longer safe, I'm afraid…"

"What are you trying to say, Dad?" Annalisa asked, looking a bit scared.

"The devils are inside those walls…Igor Karkaroff is a known Death Eater. No one just stops being a Death Eater; if they do…they're normally killed. Then you have Bartemius Crouch who is cold hearted. He sent his own son off to Azkaban."

"Do you think one of them put our names in that goblet?" Harry asked Sirius.

"I have no idea who could have put your names in that goblet but whoever did it is absolutely no friend to either of you. People have died in this Tournament before…that's why they stopped having it. Too many causalities," Sirius explained. Annalisa and Harry looked at each other hopelessly.

"We're not ready for this, Sirius," Harry gulped.

"Unfortunately, neither of you have a choice," Sirius answered.

"Dad…what about my dreams? The women and the old man?"

"I have no idea who the man was, but the women I recognized…The first one; the little witch with black hair pulled back tightly and glasses…that was Bertha Jorkins. She was a year or so ahead of my friends and me. She was quite nosy and gossipy. She might very well be dead by Voldemort's hands. The other woman…the one with the light brown and grey hair and dark blue eyes that looked like your mother…Well, that might have been your grandmother."

"Grandmum?"

"You have a grandmother?" Harry asked. Annalisa rolled her eyes.

"Well, technically I had two," she began sarcastically, "but I never met either one because Dad's mum died before I was born and Mum's mum went insane before I was born. She's been at St. Mungo's since 1977…" she told Harry. She looked back at Sirius. "Are you sure you don't know who the man was, Dad?"

"Positive," he became distracted by a noise that came from the stair well. Annalisa and Harry turned towards the noise, paling.

"Someone's coming," Harry whispered quickly to Sirius.

"Keep your friends close, you two," Sirius said and Harry and Annalisa stood up. Harry walked around the edge of the couch when Ron entered the common room.

"Who were you two talking to?"

"Each other," Annalisa answered a bit nastier than she had intended.

"But I heard a third voice," Ron went on.

"There was no third voice, Ron," Harry defended.

"I heard a third voice," Ron insisted.

"Maybe you're imagining things," Harry replied.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Annalisa snapped quietly but Ron still heard her and he glared at her.

"You two were probably just practicing for your next interviews with that Skeeter woman, I suspect," Ron snapped back and then turned to walk back up the steps.

"You're a right old git, Ronald Weasley," Annalisa softly called after him but he ignored her and went to bed. As soon as he was gone, Harry and Annalisa turned back to the fire but Sirius was gone.

* * *

On Sunday, Neville, Conri, Rupert, and Harry met up alone at the lake while Annalisa went to find her mother. She hurried down the halls until she got to her mother's classroom. She walked through it and went up the steps to the office and she knocked on the door. "Mum?" The door swung open and Annalisa peered inside. Aurora was bustling around the room, cleaning quickly. Her quill was grading papers and Annalisa noticed that one of her mother's trunks was packed. "Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of some things. I'll be back by next week," Aurora answered quickly. "Minerva and Filius will be filling in for me for the week."

"As long as it's not Snape," Annalisa joked and giggled. Her mother smiled briefly at her, her eyes filled with worry and confusion. "Is everything alright, Mum? Is Dad alright?"

"You're father's fine. Look, don't worry. Nothing is wrong," she kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'll be back in a week, I promise. Are things with Ron still shaky?"

"Yes," Annalisa scowled.

Aurora frowned and patted her daughter's shoulder. "He'll come around eventually."

"He's a right old git, he is."

"I know. But he's just jealous, sweety."

"Jealous of what? If he wants to do these damn tasks, I'll gladly give him my position…" Annalisa grumbled.

"No you wouldn't, Anna. You wouldn't want him to get hurt…You still care about him."

"Well, he's too stupid to realize that Harry and I both care about him. But seriously…what do you think he's jealous for?"

"Well, think about it…Ronald comes from a large family made up of mostly boys, so he has to compete with them so he doesn't get forgotten. You and Harry are two of his best friends and you two are constantly in 'the light', so to speak, especially Harry. Ron's taken it pretty well for three years now…but everyone has a breaking point and this seems to be it for Ron," Aurora explained and Annalisa sighed heavily as she sat down.

"I never asked to be popular…Honestly, I don't want to be. It's not all it's cracked up to be, you know…"

"Trust me; I know…You just have to understand that Ron's different. He does want to be popular; he does want to be liked by everyone. Bill was popular with the girls, Charlie was a great Quidditch player for his House, Percy was Prefect and then Head Boy, and Fred and George have made a bit of a name for themselves by being so mischievous and devious; Harry is the Boy Who Lived and you're Annalisa Black, the Girl Whose Father Is On The Run," Aurora told her daughter. Annalisa giggled at this and Aurora smiled before she continued. "He probably thinks that everyone sees him as just 'Harry Potter's best mate' when he really wants to be known as 'Ron Weasley'. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, yeah…I get it…"

"Good…Well, I have to be going. Go on with you. Tell your brothers that I won't be around for a week, won't you darling?" Annalisa nodded and Aurora smiled as Annalisa left the room.

Annalisa made her way down to the lake and found Neville and Conri wading in the cool lake water. Neville was looking at strange water plants as Conri searched for flat rocks to skip across the surface of the water. Rupert was searching the ground for some as well and Harry sat beneath a tree next to the lake, reading.

"Incredible!" Neville exclaimed in awe and Annalisa smiled as she stopped next to Harry, her hands in her pockets and her scarf wrapped gently around her neck.

"You're doing it again, Neville," Harry complained.

"Oh…sorry," Neville apologized and Annalisa gently kicked Harry's leg before she sat on a large, fat root that was poking about a foot up out of the ground.

"Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs?" Harry asked Neville as Harry looked at the title of the book in his hands. Annalisa peered over Harry's shoulder and he moved the book towards her so she could get a better look. She gave Neville an impressed look.

"Who'd you get it from, Neville? I haven't seen it in the library before," Annalisa said. Neville looked a bit proud.

"Professor Moody gave it to me that day we had tea…you know…after the spider thing…" Neville answered and Annalisa smiled slightly. Neville looked pass them and waved to someone. Harry, Rupert, Conri, and Annalisa turned to see Ron, Ginny, and Hermione making their way down to them. Hermione was whispering urgently to Ron and Ron kept shooting glares towards Harry and Annalisa. Harry stood up but Annalisa stayed where she was as Hermione approached them. Annalisa glanced over at her brothers, who were both brandishing large rocks and glaring at Ron.

"Ronald wants me to tell you both that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's been looking for you both," Hermione said, looking a bit relieved that she got it all out. Annalisa blinked, her brow furrowing together in confusion.

"Oh really? Well, you can tell…What?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused as well. He looked back at Annalisa to see if she had understood and he sighed when he saw the thoughtful look on her face. Harry looked back to Hermione, who looked uncomfortable again. She went back to Ron, whispered to him and then came back to Harry. "Dean was told by Parvati that…Oh hell, please don't ask me to repeat it all again…Hagrid is looking for you two," Hermione gave up and headed back towards Ron and Ginny.

"Well, you can tell Ronald--" Harry began but Hermione whirled on him.

"I am not an owl!" she snapped irritably. Ron cried out suddenly and Annalisa looked over at Rupert, who was grinning a bit evilly.

"You little piss ant!" Ron roared and Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Ru! What in the hell did you do!?" Annalisa snapped.

"I just threw a rock. It's not my fault that gravity made it land on Ronald's clown foot…" Rupert said innocently. Annalisa rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Hermione and Ginny walked away and Ron just glared as he began to leave as well.

* * *

Later that night, Harry and Annalisa walked with Hagrid deep into the Forbidden Forest. Fang was absent but Hagrid said that they could see why later. "Did yeh bring yer father's cloak, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah..." Harry responded.

"Hagrid, just where are we going?" Annalisa asked, curious.

"Yeh'll see in a minute. Pay attention, this is very important…" Hagrid said and Harry and Annalisa looked up at him. In the dappled moonlight, Annalisa could see that Hagrid was dressed in a hairy brown suit with a bright orange flower on the lapel. Harry noticed it too.

"What is with the flower?" Harry asked, looking at the flower in slight disgust.

"Did you…Did you comb your hair, Hagrid?" Annalisa asked next.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Hagrid looked down at Harry. "Yeh might want ter try the same sometime, Harry," he said sarcastically and Annalisa laughed. She clapped a hand over her mouth when Harry glared at her but her eyes danced with laughter.

"Oh come on, Harry, he made a joke! Hagrid never makes jokes! It was funny," Annalisa said after a few seconds. Just then, a great roar ripped through the quiet forest and Hagrid, Harry, and Annalisa all stopped. They looked around and Annalisa moved closer to Harry.

"Hagrid?" Came a French female voice and Hagrid smiled. He began to move forward before he stopped and turned to them.

"Put the cloak on!" he warned and Harry slipped it over his and Annalisa's head. Then the two invisible teens followed Hagrid through the forest. "Bonsoir, Olympe!" Hagrid greeted the tall, half giant Headmistress.

"Oh Hagrid, I thought you weren't coming…I thought that, perhaps, you had forgotten me," she said in relief.

"I could never forget yeh, Olympe," Hagrid answered. Annalisa and Harry turned to each other under the cloak and both made faces.

"What is it that you wanted to show me tonight, Hagrid?" she asked, gently playing with his orange flower. "When you spoke to me earlier, you sounded so elated…"

"Yeh'll be happy that yeh came. Trust me on that," Hagrid trudged on and Harry, Annalisa, and Olympe followed him until they reached a huge clearing. Annalisa saw a burst of orange light and her eyes widened. 'Dragons?!' she thought, her jaw dropping open slightly.

Olympe said something in French and then asked Hagrid "Are we allowed to get closer?" She made her way closer and Annalisa and Harry stopped next to Hagrid, both staring wide-eyed at the dragons that were chained up. They looked absolutely vicious. Harry yanked the cloak off of their heads and walked a bit closer to Hagrid.

"Fighting dragons is the first task!?" Harry exclaimed. Annalisa studied the dragons and noticed the Hungarian Horntail, the Common Welsh Green, the Chinese Fireball, the Swedish Short-Snout, and the Hebridean Black.

"Oh dear…Harry, they've chosen the most vicious ones! Why couldn't there be a couple of Opaleyes?" Annalisa whined, pouting.

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"That one," Annalisa pointed to the green one, "is a Common Welsh Green Dragon. That one," she pointed to the scarlet dragon, with the gold spikes around its face, as it began to puff out mushrooms of fire through its nose, "is a Chinese Fireball. That one right there," she pointed to the silvery-blue one, "is a Swedish Short-Snout. That one there," she pointed to the most vicious one, it had black scales with bronze horns and a spiked tail, "is a Hungarian Horntail. And that great beast there," she pointed at the dark, rough one with ridges along its back, "is a Hebridean Black. All are horrible but the Hungarian Horntail is the meanest of them all. It doesn't really say much though because they all have bad reputations…"

"You're joking, right?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Oh come on now, Harry! Dragons are seriously misunderstood!" Hagrid defended the fire breathing beasts.

"Misunderstood?! Hagrid, they could all melt you with one breath!" Annalisa exclaimed.

Just then, the Hungarian Horntail let out a long jet of fire towards them and they all ducked down. "Crikey!" Hagrid muttered and Annalisa shot him an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Ok, so I admit that that particular Horntail is a right nasty piece of work," Hagrid said, giving in slightly to Annalisa. "Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing her, you know."

"Wait, what?" Annalisa asked, blinking in confusion.

"Ron was here?"

"Oh yeah…His brother Charlie," Hagrid pointed at a tall red-headed man who was trying to help subdue the Horntail, "helped to bring that Horntail from Romania. Didn't Ron tell yeh?" Hagrid answered. Annalisa shook her head and Harry seemed a bit angry.

"No, he didn't. He didn't tell either of us a thing about this…" Harry replied. Harry looked at Annalisa and she frowned. 'Ron, I can't believe you…' she thought and sighed heavily as she looked back at the dragons. Which one would she be assigned to?

* * *

Oho! Dragons! Yay! I love teh dragons X3 Thanks to Baby Seal, lolaaa677, and Wessums for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I enjoyed writing Rita in there, even if she is so unlikeable. Annalisa actually has a Phoenix talon in her wand, not a feather. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _**Please review**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	10. Awake

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Aurora walked into her house and sighed heavily. She had just gotten home. She set everything down and then pulled her wand out of her black pencil skirt. She did a spell that made a shadowy figure slide through the house to detect anyone else there. No one was in the house with her. She went upstairs and put her trunk in her room before she animated some cleaning supplies and had them clean the house before she left. She got in her car that was in the garage and she drove off towards St. Mungo's. It didn't take too long for her to reach it and within half an hour, she was at the front desk. The same little blonde witch that had been there when Aurora needed to give birth to Annalisa, was sitting behind the desk, filing her nails as she smacked her gum.

"Name?" the witch asked her.

"Aurora Clementine Black," Aurora answered.

"Patient?" the witch asked and Aurora sighed.

"Alicia Doireann Badeau," Aurora said. The witch finally looked up at Aurora, ceasing her nail filing. The witch went through a couple of files and then handed Aurora a badge that said 'Visitor' on it.

"Just pin it somewhere so it's visible. Your patient is on floor six, room 8912," was all the blonde said to Aurora before she went back to her nail filing. Aurora rolled her eyes and loaded onto one of the elevators. She pressed the button with a 6 emblazoned on it and then the elevator closed its doors and shot upwards. Aurora was beginning to feel very nervous as her heart began to pound in her chest and her pulse quickened. The elevator dinged when it reached the sixth floor and the doors opened. Aurora stepped off and made her way down the pristine while hallway, her black heels clicking against the pure white tiles of the floor. The hallway was empty except for her and it was utterly quiet. She looked at each number on each door as she passed them until finally she reached room 8912. 'Victim Recovery Ward'. She gulped slightly and straightened out her navy long-sleeved blouse and her black pencil skirt.

'Here goes…' she took a deep breath and reached out, twisting the handle of the door down. It opened with a soft click and Aurora slowly pushed it open as she stepped into the room. It matched the hallway exactly. Everything was so white that it could give anyone a headache. There were only a few people in the room besides herself. She looked to her right and saw a young woman with strawberry blonde hair sleeping in her bed, a ghastly looking green scar covering her right arm. Aurora slowly made her way through the room, glancing at its occupants as she went. And finally, at the very end of the room, was a woman with light brown hair that was flecked with grey and dressed in a white patient's robe, sitting in a small chair and looking out the bewitched window that showed a beautiful ocean scene.

As Aurora got closer, wringing her hands next to her stomach, the older woman looked over at her. Her dark blue eyes looked Aurora up and down and Aurora took in the woman's appearance as well. She had aged very gracefully, not many wrinkles on her and she was still as tan as the day Aurora had last seen her.

"Mum?" Aurora asked softly and Alicia's eyes snapped to hers. "Mum, it's me…its Aurora…"

"I know who you are…Why are you so…old?"

Aurora frowned and sat down on her mother's bed as Alicia watched her. "I'm only thirty-three, Mum."

"Thirty-three? But how?"

"Mum, you've been in a…what did they call it? An Awake State of Coma; you appeared to be awake and could even talk, albeit incoherently, but you were actually in a state of coma. They thought you were originally insane but then you just woke up one day and talked very coherently to a Mediwitch here. They informed me just today that you woke up last night."

"How long have I been in a coma?"

"Since 1977…about sixteen years."

"Sixteen years?! What have I missed?!" Alicia was standing now, her hands at her head as she paced.

"Quite a bit…"

"Like?" Alicia asked, her expectant eyes on her oldest daughter.

"You might want to sit down…most of the news I'm going to give you isn't good," Aurora began and Alicia obeyed, pulling her chair right in front of her daughter. She sat and looked at Aurora intently, her eyes wide and wild. "Well, you know that Dad…"

"He's dead. I know."

"Ok, well, at least you remember the past. Um…well…About three weeks after you and Dad were attacked, Granddad and Grandmum were killed by Voldemort…" Alicia placed a hand over her gaping mouth, her eyes filling with tears. "Would you like me to go on?" Aurora asked and Alicia nodded. "Holly, Nicola, and Italia went to live with Tim and Thekla only for a few weeks. Tim couldn't afford to take care of them and his family and Alfred couldn't afford to even take care of himself really. So the girls came to live with me at Hogwarts until I graduated."

Alicia reached out and gently grasped one of Aurora's hands. Aurora gently squeezed her mother's hand and stroked it with her other hand. 'I hadn't realized that I've missed her so much…' she thought before she continued. "Our aunts and uncles and cousins all went into Hiding. They're all still alive. Well, except for Aunt Gloria. She passed away five years ago from breast cancer," Aurora told her and Alicia nodded, frowning as she fought her tears. 'This may be too much for her…' Aurora hesitated and Alicia noticed.

"I'm alright…continue. I want to know everything," she said quietly and Aurora nodded.

"Well, I graduated from Hogwarts in June of 1978. I had sent Holly and Nicola to Tim's three weeks before I graduated so they could go places other than Hogsmeade. Italia had been sick so she stayed with me until the last day of school…We were attacked at the station when we got off of the train. Voldemort had been waiting for us there. He pulled memories from me but I was able to blast him away from me and then the Ministry showed up and Dumbledore and Minerva were there. Minerva took Italia back to the school and Dumbledore took me here…"

"Why here?"

Aurora took both of her mother's soft hands into her own and looked right in her eyes. "That morning, Voldemort, Alfred, Fenrir Greyback, and Rodolphus Lestrange all went to make a visit to Tim's. Alfred killed Tim and Thekla himself and the boys were killed by Fenrir and Rodolphus. Voldemort tortured Holly and Nicola…" Alicia was sobbing now, her forehead pressed against Aurora's knees. Aurora placed one hand delicately against her mother's head and tried to hold her own tears back now. "Luckily, Holly and Nicola survived and weren't left with any terrible side effects from the tortiruring," Aurora continued, her voice choked. She waited a few moments for her mother to recover.

"Your brother killed his own twin?" she whispered, her forehead still pressed against Aurora's knees.

"Yes, Alfred killed Tim and Thekla out of rage and jealousy. He told me later that he was angry with Tim because Tim had everything. A wife, kids, a great job, he was Parselmouth, had a slight connection with Voldemort, and he was praised for everything that he did. I'll never truly understand why he did it…"

"Where is he now?"

"Azkaban…"

"They caught him?"

"I'll explain…Life went on. With the inheritance that I got from you, Dad, Granddad and Grandmum, and Tim, I was able to buy a house on Rowena Walk in Ravenclaw Village, Kirkcaldy, Fife, Scotland. I still have it. Anyway, I raised Holly, Nicola, and Italia there…as well as my own children for a while." Alicia looked up at Aurora.

"You have children?"

"Three and two on the way…" Aurora smiled as she gently touched her belly. Alicia smiled and also touched her belly. "The first one was Annalisa Dairine and the other two are Conri Carmine and Rupert Severus. You'll get to meet them soon."

"Who did you marry?"

"Sirius Black," Aurora answered simply.

"Sirius Black? That boy that you always argued with?"

Aurora laughed softly. "Yes, that's the one. He knocked me up before he married me but we've been married for about 13 years now…it'll be 14 this coming January."

"What day is it today?"

"November 17th, 1993," Aurora recited. Alicia sighed heavily.

"Go on…What else happened?"

"Well, before Sirius and I got married, Lily Evans and James Potter got married…"

"Your best friend and Sirius' best friend?" Aurora nodded and Alicia smiled. "I've always liked Lily…"

Aurora nodded. "Well, Dumbledore created a group called the Order of the Phoenix and I joined. It's a bunch of those who actively fought against Voldemort."

"I remember that group…he asked me to join but I just couldn't," Alicia said.

"1979 was a bad year for both sides…Sirius' little brother died and rumor had it that it was the Death Eaters who killed him. He got cold feet about what they were doing and he tried to bail but they got him. There were many other deaths but I don't believe you knew anyone except Dorcas Meadows…In 1980, Sirius and I got married and in July of that year we had Annalisa, James and Lily had Harry, Molly and Arthur Weasley had their son Ron, and Frank and Alice Longbottom had their son, Neville."

"How wonderful," Alicia sounded slightly happier.

"A year went by and then Sirius and I had Conri and Rupert in August. Annalisa, Harry, and Neville were all a year old…Then, only two months later, on October 31st, 1981, Voldemort found out where Lily and James were Hiding…" Alicia's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief.

"He didn't…did he?" she whispered softly. Aurora was fighting back tears again.

"He killed James first and then went to kill Harry but Lily sacrificed herself for her son…In doing so, her love made an invisible shield that is in Harry's very blood. Voldemort went to kill Harry, but the curse backfired and hit him. He was…half dead. Our troubles were gone. Frank and Alice were tortured that night. Tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Neville went to live with his grandmother, Augusta; Harry went to go live with Lily's sister and her husband and son, even though Sirius and I were Harry's legal guardians. The only way he would remain safe was if he was in a home with his mother's blood relatives and Petunia was the last."

"That very night, Sirius went after Peter Pettigrew and cornered him in a Muggle street. Peter had been James' and Lily's Secret Keeper; he had given them up to Voldemort. Sirius was outraged. Peter yelled for the whole street to hear that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James and then he blew up the street. He killed 12 Muggles and cut his own finger off to leave as proof of his death; except, he hadn't died. He transformed into his rat form and leapt down into the sewer. He remained a rat for 12 years and he lived with the Weasley family as a pet."

"That little talentless thing was their Secret Keeper?"

"Sirius and Peter switched because Sirius never thought that Voldemort would go after Peter because he was so talentless. But Peter had been giving Voldemort information for about a year before Lily and James were killed…"

"I hate traitors…" Alicia id venomously.

"You have no idea…Well, Sirius was arrested and convicted and remained in jail for 12 years until he broke out last year. I hadn't known that Sirius and Peter had switched so I couldn't tell anything to the Ministry to help Sirius. During all of this, Pippa took off and travelled the world, I assume. Remus went after her. I was left alone to raise three young babies, and Holly, Nicola, and Italia. I did it somehow for a few years and then I began to work at Hogwarts as a teacher. I still work there. I'm the Psychology of the Magical Mind professor," Aurora finished.

Alicia beamed. "I'm so proud of you…My daughter, a professor! Where are Holly, Nicola, and Italia now?"

"Holly had a son whom she named Timothy," Aurora said and Alicia's eyes filled with tears again. "She's married to Ashton Wood. He's a Chaser for the Caerphilly Catapults and she works as a seamstress for Madam Malkins. Nicola is married and pregnant right now. She's much farther along…In fact, she's due any time now…Anyway, she's married to Filibert Abbott."

"So we're now related to the Woods and Abbotts? How wonderful," Alicia was sounding prouder and prouder of her children by the second. "And Italia?"

"Italia is the only one who's single. But I don't think she will be for long…She and Charlie Weasley have been seeing each other a lot lately…" Aurora smiled and Alicia grinned.

"Oh finally! We might soon be related to the Weasleys!" Aurora laughed with her mother.

"Annalisa is dating a Weasley too," Aurora went on and Alicia's smile widened. "George Weasley, one of Molly and Arthur's twins."

"Anything else?"

"Well, Harry, Annalisa, Conri, and Rupert are all at school now and Sirius is on the run from the Ministry, who still believe that he's guilty. Do you remember Severus Snape, Mum?"

"Yes, you used to be friends with him until he put a strain on your friendship. Why?"

"I work with him now. He was a Death Eater. Many Death Eaters went to Azkaban but a good portion didn't. The Malfoys, Macnair, Peter, Karkaroff, and a few others all got away with the crap that they did…I'm happy that Travers got locked away; he used to work here until Voldemort fell. He had access to you and Holly and Nicola…Anyway, we've just recently had a Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup and one of them placed the Dark Mark up after they were done."

"What? What does that mean, then?"

"Voldemort is on the rise. We don't know what his condition is right now but he can't be very powerful at the moment because he hasn't done anything too terrible yet. Bertha Jorkins went missing a while ago though; July, I think…Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort might have gotten to her with the help of Peter…Oh, I forgot to tell you. Peter got away last year, that's why Sirius' is still on the run. Oh, and we're having the Triwizard Tournament this year, unfortunately. Annalisa and Harry were somehow placed in it even though Barty Crouch and the Ministry said that only 17 year olds could enter. Someone put their names in the Goblet of Fire…"

"That can't be good…"

"No, it's not. Well, let's get you changed and out of here. You can come live with me at Hogwarts for the rest of the year or you could stay at my house by yourself in Kirkcaldy? I could probably convince Italia to move in for a while…"

"No, I'll stay at Hogwarts with you for now. I want to get to know my grandchildren."

* * *

Will have another chapter up right after this one.


	11. A Plan

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Aurora walked down the halls of Hogwarts with her mother. They had arrived earlier than she thought but she had already gotten Dumbledore's approval to have her mother stay with them. At the moment, Aurora was taking her mother to go see her grandchildren for the first time. As they walked through the halls and courtyards, Alicia looked around, a pleasant look on her face. "I've really missed this school…" she whispered and Aurora smiled. They reached one courtyard and Aurora saw her children standing at the other end of it. Annalisa, Conri, and Rupert spotted their mother and smiled, walking to her.

They embraced and Alicia stood, watching them with tears in her eyes. Aurora turned and looked at her mother. "Annalisa, Conri, Rupert…this is my mother, your grandmother."

Annalisa looked at Alicia and recognized her immediately as the woman from her dream. "I had a dream about you months ago…" she said as she approached the older woman. Alicia looked a bit nervous and Annalisa gently hugged her, Conri and Rupert joining them. Aurora smiled as she watched and then the kids pulled away when Dumbledore came striding towards them.

"Alicia," he said and Alicia turned, a large grin on her face.

"Albus! It's so good to see you again," they hugged briefly. "You're all grey now!"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Alicia Badeau, is that you?" Minerva's shrill voice reached them.

"Minerva!" The two embraced as well.

"Look at you…You haven't aged a day!" Minerva exclaimed. Alicia blushed modestly.

"Mum?" Annalisa whispered to her mother and Aurora looked at her. "I need to go…Is that alright?" Aurora nodded and Annalisa left quietly, meeting up with Harry in a hallway not far from the courtyard. "Sorry, Harry. I just met my grandmother for the first time…" she said and she couldn't help but smile. Harry grinned back at her.

"That's great!"

"Yeah? Yeah, I guess so!"

Together they made their way through crowded halls. Many people jeered and scowled at them as they passed, calling them cheaters and telling them that they'd lose but Harry and Annalisa just ignored them. They were trying to find Cedric Diggory and they did, in a courtyard with his friends. He was lying back on a bench as his friends showered him with praise and jokes, his ego growing with each word. When Harry and Annalisa approached, some of his friends scoffed and teased them.

"Hey, read the badges!"

"Can we have a word with you, Cedric?" Harry asked as the older boy sat up. He looked up at them and shrugged.

"Alright, I guess…"

"You stink!" One of his other friends said as the three walked away. As soon as they were out of earshot, Harry spoke again.

"Dragons."

"What?" Cedric looked confused.

"Our first task is dragons," Annalisa answered and Cedric looked at her incredulously.

"They've got one dragon for each of us and they're all different races," Harry added.

"Come on, Ced!" A friend called and Cedric waved them off.

"Are you two serious?"

"Dead serious, Cedric," Annalisa told him.

"And Fleur and Krum…do they know?"

"We're pretty sure they do. Maxime was there when we were," Annalisa whispered.

"Come on, Ced! Leave 'em!" Another friend called.

"Right…" Cedric said to Harry and Annalisa.

"They're not worth it!"

"Read the badges, Potter and Black!"

Harry began to walk away as Annalisa looked back at Ced's friends and flipped them the bird. Cedric reached out to both Harry and Annalisa and spoke to them.

"Hey…about those stupid badges; I've asked them not to wear them, but they don't really listen," he said sincerely. Annalisa smiled and patted his arm.

"It's alright, Ced," she assured him and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Harry dismissed and Annalisa followed him as they left Cedric. They heard Seamus talking and looked up to see Ron walking with him.

"Harry, don't…" Annalisa tried to stop him but Harry made for Ron and Seamus. She reluctantly followed him and stood a few feet away when Ron and Seamus stopped in front of Harry. Ron and Harry were glaring at each other.

"You're a right foul little git; did you know that, Ronald?" Harry snapped. Ron just narrowed his eyes more.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really," Harry shot back.

"Anything else, your majesty?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, that was rude," Annalisa scolded and he glared at her.

"Yeah, there is something else. Stay away from me," Harry told Ron.

"Fine. That's easy to do anyway…" Ron said as he and Seamus walked pass Harry. Annalisa's arm shot out and she grabbed Ron's wrist.

"Ron…you knew about the dragons. Why would you think Harry and I would want to fight dragons?" she whispered to him but Ron just shook her off and walked away. Harry turned and walked back to Annalisa as they watched Ron leave.

"Hey, look Malfoy! It's Potter…the cheat!" One of Malfoy's friends said and Annalisa turned to see them.

"Why so tense?" Draco asked Harry as he sat in a tree. "My father and I have a little bet going, you know. I say you won't last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees with me…" he jumped out of the tree. "He thinks you won't outlast five minutes…"

"Harry, just walk away. Come on, Harry…" Annalisa whispered to him but Harry had had enough. He marched up to Malfoy, yelling.

"I don't give a rat's arse what your father says, Malfoy!"

Annalisa rubbed her forehead as she watched. Harry shoved Malfoy and Draco scowled. "He's vile and cruel…and you're pitiable."

"Oh dear…" Annalisa sighed as Harry came walking back to her. Malfoy reached into his robes to grab his wand but Annalisa was quicker. She had her wand out and pointed at Malfoy before he could get his own out.

"Oh no, you don't!" Moody yelled and Annalisa pulled Harry out of the way as Moody came storming out from the hallway to their right, his own wand out as he hobbled towards Malfoy. Harry turned and watched as Malfoy turned into a white ferret. Annalisa coughed with laughter and then covered her mouth, her eyes wide. "You never curse someone when their back is turned!" Moody began to bounce Malfoy Ferret around as it squealed. "You cowardly, scummy, yellow-bellied--"

A crowd had gathered round and everyone was laughing as they watched. McGonagall came rushing towards them. "Alastor! What are you doing?" Annalisa and Harry turned as Aurora and Alicia also joined them. Aurora looked curious and Alicia was gazing at Moody.

"I'm teaching, Minerva," Moody replied as he continued to bounce the white ferret around.

"Alastor…is that…Is that a student?" Aurora asked, a little disbelieving.

"Not really…Technically, it's a ferret," Moody answered right before he shoved the white ferret down Crabbe's pants. Crabbe began to whimper and Goyle rushed forward.

"Stand still! I'll get him out!" And he reached down the front of Crabbe's pants but was bitten and he jerked his hand out and he babied it to him, glaring at Crabbe's crotch. Annalisa couldn't contain herself. She braced herself against Harry, her eyes squeezed shut as she held her side with her free hand, laughing very hard. Harry laughed as well and the groups of students were all laughing too, even Alicia joined in. Mad-Eye looked back at Harry with an innocent look. Harry laughed as he watched the white ferret shimmy out of Crabbe's pants' leg. McGonagall pointed her wand at the white ferret and it spun around, transforming back into Draco Malfoy. Aurora stifled her own laugh and Alicia noticed who the boy looked liked. She leaned into to Aurora, whispering.

"Is that Lucius Malfoy's son and Abraxas Malfoy's grandson?"

Aurora nodded. "Lucius married Narcissa Black, one of Sirius' cousins. So, Annalisa, Conri, Rupert, and Draco are all related." Alicia made a face and Aurora giggled. Draco looked furious and scared at the same time as he glared at Moody.

"You just wait until my father hears about this!"

"Is that a threat, you little ferret!?" Moody charged towards Draco, who darted around the tree and then ran pass McGonagall, his friends following. "I could tell you some stories about that father of yours that would curl even your greasy hair, you little bastard!"

"Alastor!" McGonagall snapped at Mad-Eye as he approached her to go after Malfoy.

"It won't end here, you little git!" he shouted after Draco, who was long gone by now. The crowd was still laughing.

"We do not use Transfiguration on students as punishment! Never!" McGonagall scolded Moody. Mad-Eye looked like a young boy who had just gotten caught taking cookies out of the cookie jar. "I'm sure Dumbledore told you that, hmm?"

"He might have mentioned it once…or twice…" Moody answered. Aurora stifled her laughter again and McGonagall looked over at her briefly. Aurora shrugged, trying to look innocent. McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned back to Moody.

"Then you will do very well to remember exactly what he said," McGonagall finished. She turned and began to chase the students off and, behind her back, Mad-Eye made a face at her. Aurora laughed softly as she and her mother walked off, following Minerva. Annalisa was just starting to get over her laughter when Moody began to walk away.

"You two, follow me," he grunted and Harry and Annalisa did as he said. They followed him all the way to his classroom and then up into his office. Harry looked around in curiosity and Annalisa arched a delicate eye brow.

"A bit paranoid, aren't you?" she asked Moody as he sat down and grunted while he took his metal 'leg' off. He set it on the desk in a holder and Harry looked at a very interesting mirror that showed shadowy figures of people.

"That's a Foe Glass, Potter," Moody said. "It lets me keep an eye out for my enemies…When the whites of my enemies' eyes are visible, that means they're standing right behind me!" he said and laughed heartily. Just then, a trunk near Harry began to shake and yells came from inside of it. Harry and Annalisa looked at it with wide eyes. "I won't even bother telling you what's in that…You wouldn't believe me even if I did."

Annalisa's eyes were suspicious now. She had a strange feeling that this man wasn't for real. Something about him was very off. But she had never met him before, so she had no idea of how he acted before taking the DADA position and all she really knew of him before was that he was a bit crazy. "Now, what do you two plan to do about your dragons?" Moody asked and Harry and Annalisa glanced at one another in surprise.

"Well…I thought…I…I don't really know, yet," Harry answered truthfully. Annalisa frowned.

"I haven't either," she said next and Moody patted two stools in front of him. The two teens sat on them and Moody leaned forward slightly.

"Now listen to me carefully, you two. That boy, Diggory...By the time he was your age, he could turn a whistle into a clock and have it sing you the hour…And Miss Delacour is as much of a fairy princess as me…And as for that mutton-head, Krum; he may be as dumb as a doornail but Igor Karkaroff is not. They'll all have a strategy and we can bet that they will play to their strengths!" Moody said, looking at both teens. Harry looked a bit lost and Annalisa had to think about it a bit.

"So…what you're saying is that we should think of something we're really good with," Annalisa guessed and Moody nodded.

"What're your strengths, Potter?"

"I don't really know, exactly…I'm a fair flyer, I guess, but I don't think--"

"Better than fair from what I've heard, Potter," Moody said with a small smile.

"He's modest. Harry is a fantastic flyer," Annalisa said and Harry grinned slightly at her.

"But we're not allowed brooms…" Harry reminded Annalisa, who frowned.

"You're allowed wands," Moody said and he looked at Annalisa. "What is your strength, Annalisa?"

"Well…I'm a decent flyer but not as good as Harry…I don't really know what my strength is. I'm smart but I don't think fighting a dragon really involves knowing how to stir a potion correctly," she said and Harry chuckled softly under his breath.

"But you're good with a wand?" Moody went on and Annalisa nodded.

"As good as my mum; she taught me everything she knows…I'm just as quick as her and during the school year, I've practiced spells that we haven't even gone over in any of our classes yet. And I have advanced Transfiguration and advanced Charms," Annalisa told him. He looked quite happy.

"Do you know how to conjure a three-way Patronus?" Moody asked.

"Well…yeah, I do," and Annalisa had caught on. She and Harry had a plan.

* * *

Ok...So here are the newest chapters. Sorry they're up so late; I got busy and very distracted. Thanks to Sirius-Baby and lolaaa677 for the reviews. _**Please, please review people**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	12. Dragon

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Harry, Annalisa, Cedric, Fleur, and Krum were pacing the length of the large tent they were in. They were all dressed in their rightful colors. Fleur wore black and light blue sweat pants and matching jacket, her top was a tight, form-fitting powder blue sports tank top. Annalisa's was a mix between Fleur's and Harry's; her sweat pants were black with two stripes of gold running down each leg, her top was scarlet and trimmed with gold at the neckline and hem, and her jacket was black with two golden stripes down the red sleeves and down the front on either side of the zipper. Harry's jacket matched Annalisa's exactly and so did Krum's and Cedric's except that Cedric's was black and yellow and Krum's was black and a reddish-brown. All of their jacket-like robes had their lasts names on them.

As the five students paced the tent, they could hear Dumbledore talking to the crowd outside. Harry and Annalisa looked at each other and stayed close to one another as Fleur stayed to her part of the tent, Krum to his, and Cedric to his. Suddenly, Harry and Annalisa heard a "Psst!" from outside the tent and the two drew closer to the sound. "Psst!" the small opening at the front of the tent moved slightly.

"Harry? Annalisa?" Hermione's voice whispered to them.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed.

"It's good to hear your voice, Hermione," Annalisa whispered.

"How are the two of you feeling?" Neither Harry nor Annalisa answered. "The key is to just concentrate then you just have to…"

"To fight off a gigantic dragon?" Annalisa finished and suddenly Hermione whined and jumped through the opening in the tent to hug both Harry and Annalisa. Harry and Annalisa were taken a little off guard but hugged her back. Then there was a flash of light and a loud click. Hermione pulled away from Harry and Annalisa. All six students looked at Rita Skeeter and her photographer.

"Young love! How…" Rita thought for a bit, smirking as she sauntered into the tent, "…moving." Her QuikQuotesQuill scribbled down some load of bull and Rita continued. "If everything goes dreadfully…You three might just make the front page!"

"You don't have any right to be here!" Krum struggled with his thick Bulgarian accent. "This tent is only for champions and their friends," he scolded, his dark eyes glaring at Rita. In reality, the tent was just for the competetors and their coaches.

"We've gotten what we wanted anyway," Rita said and her quill caressed Krum's cheek. The photographer took a picture of the other three students and then he followed Rita to the other side of the tent. Just then, the tent flap opened again and Dumbledore, Crouch, Karkaroff, Filch, Aurora, and Maxime walked through it.

"Good day!" Crouch said.

"Gather around, will you," Dumbledore said and the five champions, Hermione, and the Headmasters and Headmistress formed a circle. "You've been waiting and wondering and at last, the moment has come. The moment only the five of you can really appreciate," Dumbledore continued as he looked around the group of teens. He noticed Hermione and did the smallest of double-takes. "What are you doing in the tent, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed slightly and looked at Annalisa and Harry. "I'll just…go now…" And she left. Everyone looked back at Dumbledore.

"Barty, would you bring out the bag now?" Dumbledore asked and moved aside so Barty could make his way around the inside of the circle, a small bag clutched in his hand. "Alright…Miss Delacour, you first. Just reach inside…that's it," he directed as Fleur hesitantly slipped her hand into the black bag. Smoke issued from the top of the bag and she gently pulled out a small green dragon that was quite alive. "The Common Welsh Green!" Barty exclaimed and Fleur looked up at Maxime worriedly.

"Mr. Krum, you next!" Barty held the open bag out to the young seeker. Krum reached into the bag and pulled out a miniature scarlet Chinese Fireball. "The Chinese Fireball…Ooooo!" Barty said, looking a bit excited. Cedric was next and Barty held the bag out for him. Cedric reached in and pulled out a small figurine of a silvery-blue dragon that hissed and shot out a small burst of flame. "The Swedish Short-Snout!" Barty said and then he turned to Annalisa.

He held the bag out to her and Annalisa felt her mother's hands on her shoulders. Annalisa took a breath and then reached into the bag. Her fingers brushed against a little lizard-like thing. She could feel its cool mini scales and she could feel the little muscles beneath those scales jump. She felt the little wings, thin and fragile, unlike the real dragons. The inside of the bag was quite warm from the hot breath of the little dragons. She grabbed the tail and gently pulled upward. As the little black dragon came wiggling out, Annalisa could hear her mother's breath hitch in her throat. "The Hebridean Black!" Crouch said and Annalisa glanced at Harry, both already knowing what dragon he was stuck with. "Which leaves, you, Mr. Potter," Crouch said as he held the bag out to Harry.

"The Hungarian Horntail…" Harry whispered and Crouch barely heard him.

"What was that?" Crouch asked and Harry looked up, startled.

"N-Nothing…" He plunged his hand down into the bag and pulled out another small black dragon.

"The Hungarian Horntail…Now," Crouch turned away from Harry and addressed everyone. "These small dragons represent the five very real dragons. Each dragon has a golden egg that it is going to be protecting. Your job is to get the golden egg as soon as possible. You will be scored by how well you do, what methods you use, and how long it takes you to get the egg. You must get the egg for in each egg is a clue for the next task. Without that clue, you cannot hope to move on to the second task. Now…any questions?" No one said a thing.

Annalisa looked down at her miniature dragon that was now curled up in her palm. It blinked up at her with its vibrant purple eyes. She studied it, taking in its shallow, razor-sharp ridges on its back and the arrow shaped tail tip and its bat-like wings. Aurora's arms gently wrapped around Annalisa and Annalisa felt her mother kiss her hair. "I know you'll do your best," Aurora whispered softly to Annalisa and then she turned to Harry and hugged him and whispered something in his ear as well.

"Alright then, Champions. Good luck. Mr. Diggory, when the cannon sounds, you will--" Dumbledore began but Filch prematurely lit the cannon fuse and it shot out a cannon ball with a loud bang that shook the tent. The crowd went wild and everyone in the tent looked at each other in fear. "Well, then Mr. Diggory…If you will," Dumbledore said and motioned to the opening at the back of tent, which he would be going through to battle the dragon. Cedric stopped to collect himself as the crowd chanted 'Dig-gor-y!' over and over again.

Soon, Diggory, Krum and Fleur were all done and Annalisa was next. Her heart began to pound hard in her chest and her pulse was rushing through her ears. Her hands were shaking as adrenaline pumped through her veins and her eyes remained on her shoes as she stood near the opening in the back of the tent.

"Annalisa." She turned when she heard Harry's voice from his part of the tent. "Good luck…You'll do great," he encouraged and Annalisa gave him a shaky smile as Dumbledore began to talk to the crowd.

"Three of the champions have faced the dragons and gotten their eggs and so each of them will move onto the next task. Now we will see our fourth contestant! Annalisa Black!"

The crowd went wild and Annalisa closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. She stepped forward and before she knew it, she was at the entrance of the rocky battlefield. People were chanting her name and when they saw her, they screamed and cheered for her. She could hear George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, her mother, her brothers, and grandmother screaming for her. She looked around the arena and saw the golden egg that Crouch had told them about. It was in a rather large bird-like nest that was on top of a large rock that had to be climbed in order to reach the golden egg.

She stepped out cautiously and sure enough, a long black tail shot out from the side. She ducked and rolled and heard the crowd take a collective gasp. She settled herself behind a rock and took a very ragged, deep breath. She closed her eyes and then felt a jet of fire hit the back of the rock she was hiding behind. She slid down a bit so her hair wouldn't catch on fire. People were screaming when Annalisa lunged forward and ran to another rock, the dragon shooting another jet of fire out at her. She made it behind the next rock just in time.

And now the dragon waited. Annalisa pulled her wand out and pointed it to her left. "_Expecto Patronum Trio_!" she said and three lionesses jumped from her wand. She urged them forward and the dragon took the bait. She waited for a few seconds that seemed like forever. The dragon was getting confused and couldn't make up its mind on which lioness it wanted to go after. Annalisa cautiously crept out from behind the rock and made her way across uneven rocks towards the egg. Her lionesses were keeping the dragon busy so its back was facing her as she almost reached the egg.

She took her eyes off of the dragon for a brief second and then she felt a hard, rough object connect with her back. The crowd screamed again and Annalisa shrieked as she was flung against the wooden wall of the stadium. Aurora was standing now, her eyes wide and her hands clenched tightly together. Alicia looked extremely worried but remained seated. Conri and Rupert hollered at the dragon, not knowing what else to do as Hermione hung onto Ron, both looking dreadfully concerned. George didn't look happy in the least and Fred had to try and calm him down. The other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs seemed concerned as well.

Annalisa connected with the wood the stadium was made of hard, a sharp thud echoing around the arena. The lionesses vanished and the dragon went to its egg. Annalisa groaned and rolled onto her back, wincing. 'Damn dragon…' she thought as she slowly sat up, grimacing with pain. It had done some damage, she was sure but the pain was slowly ebbing away because of her body's natural defense mechanisms. She could still feel that something was wrong with her back and she could feel a thick stickiness slowly rolling down her back. She did the charm again and three more lionesses bounding out of her wand and made their way to the dragon. They teased her and finally, after about two minutes, convinced the female dragon to follow them.

She roared at them as they ran around in front of her, making zigzags and circles so fast that the dragon began to get dizzy. The dragon's back was to Annalisa again so Annalisa ran for the egg. She reached it and grabbed the egg up. She placed it under her arm and the crowd went crazy, erupting in applause and cheers. She grinned and looked over at the dragon as it rolled onto its side, thoroughly confused and dizzy. Her lionesses vanished again and a door opened to her right. She turned and ducked down into the tunnel that led out the back of the stands into another tent where the other champions were.

As soon as she entered, she was embraced by Fleur and then Cedric. "You got pass the Hebridean Black! Congrats!" Cedric said, clapping her on her back. She winced but grinned and Krum even congratulated her. Now it was Harry's turn. Annalisa sat down on her bed and Poppy went to her to check her back.

"Oooo…not good," Poppy said as she lifted Annalisa's shirt up from the back. Poppy hissed and gently touched the long, deep wound across Annalisa's back. Annalisa winced and suddenly became very aware of the soreness and sharp pains in her body. "Sorry, dear. Let me clean this and then heal it…" Poppy said and did just that. "It could have killed you, that hit could. Almost cut your spinal cord."

Annalisa paled and laid down, her eyes on the ceiling of the tent. 'I almost died out there…'

"I had some bad burns," Cedric said as he sat on his cot next to hers. "Krum had a broken arm and burns on his back and Fleur had some burns on her arms and face. Harry's next now…I can't wait till this is over," he muttered and Annalisa nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later on that night, after Harry and Annalisa had tied with Krum for first place. Harry was being paraded around the Gryffindor common room on George's and Fred's shoulders and Annalisa was on Dean's and Seamus'. Everyone was cheering and clapping, some were even singing and dancing.

"We knew you wouldn't die!" Fred cheered.

"Or lose a leg!" George added.

"Or an arm!" Fred added again.

"Pack it in altogether?!" George asked rhetorically. "Never!" he and his twin said together. The eggs were being passed around and finally it got to Jasmine Moon and Neville.

"Shut up!" Jasmine yelled and everyone got quiet. She turned to Annalisa and passed the egg to her. Annalisa bent down slightly and grabbed the egg, still aloft on Dean's and Seamus' shoulders. "Go on, Anna!"

"Yeah, you too, Harry!" Neville said as he gave Harry his egg. Harry and Annalisa looked at one another, grinning.

"Who wants us to open them?" Harry asked. The room went crazy. "You really want us to open them?" The room went crazy again.

"Harry, I don't really think they do…" Annalisa teased and the room looked at her. "Now, do you all really want us to open them?" The room became very, very loud with cheers, claps, and yells. "Alright!" Harry and Annalisa counted to three on their fingers and opened their eggs simultaneously.

Quite suddenly a piercing shriek filled the air and everyone cried out in pain, covering their ears. Even the portraits protested. Annalisa and Harry fell to the floor because their seats had decided to cover their ears and duck down. Harry and Annalisa closed the eggs quickly and the shrieking stopped abruptly.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron complained. Harry and Annalisa looked over at him just as everyone was standing back up.

"All right, you nosy sods, go back to your knitting and homework," Fred said.

"Yeah, this is going to be awkward enough without everyone listening in," George added and everyone went back to their homework or whatever else they had been doing. Ron approached Harry and Annalisa. He stopped just in front of them.

"I suppose you'd have to be completely off your rocker to put your names into that goblet," he looked a bit sheepish and apologetic.

"Caught on finally, have you?" Harry asked. "Took you enough time…"

"Well, I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it on your own…Everyone I talked to was saying it behind your backs; except for Ginny, Hermione, Rupert, Conri, George, Fred, and Neville." Harry looked around and Annalisa sighed.

"Is that supposed to make us feel any better, Ronald?" she asked and he looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "That runs in your family, it does," she scoffed but smiled slightly at him, letting him know that he was forgiven. He looked a bit better.

"At least I warned you both about those dragons," he said next, smiling slightly.

"No, Hagrid did," Harry disagreed.

"No, no, I did," Ron said. "Don't you recall? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you both. Seamus never told me anything. So it was me, the whole time. I thought that we'd be alright once you figured it all out."

Annalisa blinked, her brow furrowing. "And how were we supposed to get that? That's just…completely confusing."

"It's completely mental…" Harry added.

Ron gave a short, soft laugh. "It was, wasn't it? I was a bit distraught…"

Annalisa rolled her eyes and sat down next to Hermione, who looked utterly bewildered.

* * *

Whoa...what happened to my reviewers? Are ya'll on vacation? Anyway...Thanks to poke368 for the review and alerts! I'm glad you're enjoying my stories! And thanks to Sirius-Baby for the review! So..._**please review this chapter peoples**_. I'd appreciate it a lot. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Dating Trouble

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Days later, Hermione, Annalisa, Harry, and Ron were sitting down at the Gryffindor table for lunch on a Saturday. Harry became distracted by Cho Chang over at the Ravenclaw table and when she had noticed him, he smiled and slopped pumpkin juice down his front. Annalisa giggled and handed him a napkin, which he used to clean himself up, looking completely and utterly embarrassed. Hermione made a disgruntled sound and put the Daily Prophet that she had been reading on the table.

"Look at this absolute rubbish! I can't believe this woman! She's gone and done it again! Telling lies! 'Miss Hermione Granger, a plain looking but very ambitious and know-it-all girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards. Sources report that her latest prey happens to be the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum. No word yet how Harry Potter's taking this emotional hit…'"

Annalisa read the rest, her jaw dropping. "'Miss Annalisa Black, an intelligent and rebellious fifth contestant in the Triwizard Tournament, has developed a nasty habit for playing with young boys' hearts. Among her prey are George (or Fred) Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Cedric Diggory. Seems to be a sport between the two girls…' She's gone and made me sound like some kind of floozy!" Annalisa hissed angrily. Harry just shook his head and Ron had a mixed look of mortification and pride.

"Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley," a young boy with blonde hair said as he handed Ron a box. Ron took it from him and Hermione, Annalisa, Rupert, and Harry gave him strange looks. The young boy looked at Harry and became transfixed.

"Thank you…you can go now, Nigel. Later, Nigel…" Nigel looked at Ron, a bit depressed but he left. Hermione gave Ron a look. "I said I'd get him an autograph from Harry," he answered her look. She just rolled her eyes as Ron began to unwrap the parcel. "Look! Mum's gone and sent me something!" he said excitedly as he continued to unwrap the parcel. He opened it and pulled out a moldy, tattered looking robe. He stood up and held it up to him, groaning as he looked down at it. "She sent me a…dress…"

"Well, it does happen to match your beautiful eyes, Ronald," Harry joked and Annalisa giggled with Hermione.

"Is there a bonnet to go with it?" Rupert asked and searched the box, pulling out a matching lapel with a bow. He held it up and the whole table laughed.

"Nose down, you two," Ron snapped and then walked over to Ginny, who was sitting with a few Gryffindor girls in her year. "Ginny, Mum must have sent this for you."

"No, she sent mine earlier. Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that…it's absolutely ghastly," Ginny answered and Hermione and Annalisa continued to giggle.

"What are you two on about?" Ron asked as he went back to Harry and Rupert.

"They're not for your sister, Ronald," Hermione said, still laughing. "They're for you." The table really laughed this time. "They're dress robes, Ron."

"What do we need dress robes for?" Ron asked and Annalisa and Hermione shrugged, honestly not knowing the answer but they couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

The Gryffindor students were all in a large room now for a lesson that no one knew about. The girls sat on one side and the boys on the other. Only fourth years and up were there and they all saw a quite large vinyl album player in the middle of the room. Filch and McGonagall walked in and the students became very quiet. Filch followed Minerva to the middle of the room and he began to fiddle with the album player.

"The Yule Ball has been a Triwizard Tournament tradition since its creation. On Christmas Eve night, our guests will join us in the Great Hall for an evening of well-mannered frivolity. As we are the host school, I expect all of you to put your best foot forward and I mean that quite literally because the Yule Ball is a dance…" The students began to groan and whisper to each other, the boys more upset than the girls. "Silence, all of you!" Everyone became quiet. "The House of Godric Gryffindor has commanded and earned its respect from the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not allow a single one of you to defame the name in a matter of hours by behaving like a bunch of babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

Annalisa's eyes went straight to Fred, George, and Rupert, who were doing exactly what she thought they would: repeating that last phrase five times as fast as they could. "To dance is to make your body breath. Inside every girl, a clandestine swan sleeps longing to come forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a noble lion is prepared to strut. Mr. Weasley..."

"Yes?" Ron asked, looking a bit nervous. He had been whispering something to Harry and obviously McGonagall had overheard him.

"Will you help me please?" she asked as she went to him. He stood reluctantly. Annalisa and Hermione giggled together and watched. "Place your right hand here, on my waist."

"Wh-Where?" Ron looked at her as if she were insane. Annalisa nearly snorted with laughter. She covered her mouth quickly, her eyes stinging as she watched.

"My waist, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall repeated and as soon as Ron had touched his hand to her waist, Fred let out a whistle. Ron shot a glare at Fred from over his shoulder. "Now extend your left arm. Argus," McGonagall looked over at Filch and he started the music. "And one, two, three…" And she kept repeating herself as she and Ron began to dance. Annalisa noticed that Harry said something to Fred and George. The twins grinned and shook their heads. "Now, everyone come together please. Boys, now!" The girls were up quickly and the boys remained sitting. Neville and George were the only two boys who got up first.

George made a beeline for Annalisa and he gently took her hand, kissing her knuckles. She giggled.

"You're taking this a bit seriously, Mr. Weasley," she teased and he placed one hand on her waist and took her right hand in his left. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and they began to dance slowly. When the other boys saw Neville and George doing it, they all began to stand and pick their partners as well.

"You're going to tease Ron endlessly, aren't you?" she asked and George grinned.

"You better believe it…" he answered and Annalisa laughed, gently resting her forehead against his shoulder.

* * *

A week had gone by quickly and Ron and Harry were still dateless. Hermione had told Annalisa who had asked her out and Annalisa wasn't very surprised. Annalisa was writing in her Potions journal rapidly, trying to get every detail down onto paper about how to create certain potions and serums. Hermione sat next to her, writing quickly as well. The two girls could distantly hear Ron whispering to Harry even though the boys sat right next to them.

"This is terrible. At the rate that we're going, we'll be the only ones in our year without a date," he muttered in depression. Annalisa looked up just in time to see Professor Snape shove Ron's head down. "I mean us and Neville…" Ron continued after Snape had walked away.

"Yeah, but he can take himself…" Harry joked and the two chuckled softly. That's when Hermione leaned towards them.

"You might be surprised to hear that Neville has already asked someone to go with him," she told them and then went back to her journal. Ron groaned.

"Now you've made me really depressed, Hermione…" he muttered under his breath. Fred tossed Ron a note and Ron whispered it aloud. "'_Get a move on already before all the good ones are taken…_' Who are you taking then?" Ron whispered to Fred. Annalisa looked over at Fred and watched the balled up piece of parchment he threw soar over and hit Angelina Johnson's shoulder.

"Angelina?" Fred whispered.

"What?" she whispered back, looking a bit peeved at being interrupted.

"Would you," he pointed at her, "like to go to the ball," he made a dancing motion, "with me?" he finished by pointing to himself. Annalisa smirked and watched Angelina, who smiled at Fred.

"Yeah," she whispered back to Fred and Fred winked at Ron. George passed Annalisa a note and Annalisa read it. '_Go to the dance with me, my mothering toad…_' She gave him a half-hearted glare and then made a face at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned and winked at Ron, who looked a bit devastated. Ron's grey eyes fell on Hermione and Annalisa groaned.

"Oi, Hermione…you're a girl…"

"Spot on," Hermione said, looking up at Ron. Harry began to pull at Ron's sleeve and Annalisa looked up at Severus, who looked down at her with his dark, accusing eyes. She glared back at him and he went to Ron and Harry, smacking them both with a book.

"It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone; if a girl goes by herself, well…it's just depressing," Ron continued when Snape walked away.

"Well, believe it or not, Ronald Weasley, but someone's already asked me to go with them," she snapped quietly and then stood and walked over to Severus. She handed in her journal and then went to get the rest of her things. "And I said yes!" she hissed in Ron's ear and then stormed out of the classroom. Annalisa rolled her eyes at Ron and finished her sentence on her journal before she turned hers in. She grabbed her stuff and overheard Ron saying something to Harry.

"Tonight we'll both have partners before we get back to the common room, alright?"

"Alright," Harry said and as Annalisa was turning, she saw Severus place both his hands on Ron's and Harry's heads and forced them down so far that their noses skimmed the papers. She smirked, waved to her boyfriend, and then left.

* * *

Annalisa and Hermione were studying and talking as Harry moped on the sofa in front of the hearth. They sat at a table, whispering.

"So, have you figured out the egg yet?"

"Yeah, I did ages ago. It was by accident really. I had gone to take a shower after the celebration that night and I forgot that I had brought the egg with me because it was in my book sack that I had brought so I could study while I was in the bath. Well, while I was bathing, it slipped into the tub and opened up. I heard beautiful voices coming from under the water so I held my breath and slipped under the surface to get it. It was sung by a mermaid…"

"What did it say?"

"_Come seek us were our voices sound  
We cannot sing above the ground.  
__And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
To recover what we took,  
But past an hour-- the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_." Annalisa sang very softly. Hermione hung on every word. Then the portrait door swung open and Ginny, with a couple of other girls in her year, led a very dazed Ron through it and to a chair.

"It's alright, Ron. Really, it doesn't matter," Ginny comforted her wide-eyed brother. Harry sat up and Hermione, Annalisa, and Rupert went to Ron and Ginny. Harry was by their sides soon after.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked Ron. Ginny glanced at Harry.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour to the ball…"

"What?" Hermione asked as she knelt down in front of Ron.

"What did she tell him?" Annalisa asked next.

"No, of course," Hermione answered and Harry glared slightly at her. "She was already asked out by Roger Davies…" Hermione went on.

Ron shook his head. "She said yes?!" Hermione looked shocked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione," Ron spoke. He had a dreamy look on his face now. "There she was, walking by the Gryffindor table…You all know how I like it when they walk…" Harry nodded and Annalisa rolled her eyes. "I couldn't help it, you see. I just sort of let it slip out…"

"He actually screamed out at her…it was rather terrifying," Ginny corrected.

"Well, what did you do after that?" Harry asked Ron.

"What else could I have done? I ran. I'm not cut out for this asking out stuff, Harry…I don't know what got into me. I always like to look at them from behind…She'll never forgive me…not ever…" Ron kept babbling and Harry walked off, following Parvati Patil. Annalisa watched the two and arched an eye brow when Harry came back.

"I just got us dates, Ron. I'm going with Parvati and you'll be going with her twin sister, Padma," Harry said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Ok so...I'm so sorry that none of you have gotten anything from my in so long! I was in the middle of a move and I still am kinda in the middle of it. So I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update until now. I would add another chapter tonight but I'm tired. I've been unpacking all of my stuff today. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to lolaaa677, Sirius-Baby, and Wessums for the reviews! And thank you to SimonCatGirl for the alert! _**Please review**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	14. The Dance

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Annalisa looked herself up and down in the mirror and let out a breath. Hermione walked into the room in her lilac colored layered dress. Her hair was up with a few softly curled tendrils of hair framing her face and laying against her neck. Hermione smiled at Annalisa and blushed slightly.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Annalisa said as she turned around.

"So do you…That dress is gorgeous!" Hermione walked up to her and Annalisa did a little twirl to let her friend see the entire gown. It was a deep, royal purple floor length dress with a gold embellished V neckline and a gold beaded band under the bust line that wrapped around her back. The back of the dress dipped down to her lower back, exposing her toned, slightly tanned back. Her dark hair was laying in gentle waves down her back and shoulders, though it was pulled up halfway into a small, twisted bun. Her eyes were outlined in dark lashes and some black eye-liner and she had some soft coal colors for eye shadow and a soft pink/purple lipstick for her lips.

"We better be going…" Annalisa said and the two headed out together. They made their way down every stair case and finally reached the one just before the Great Hall. Hermione stopped and took a deep breath. "Are you alright, Hermione?" Annalisa asked in concern.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I just…I'm just nervous, is all," she answered and gave her friend a small smile. Annalisa took her hand and waited until she was ready. Then they peeked out from behind the wall and headed down the stairs. Parvati, Krum, and George had spotted them and George's jaw dropped slightly as he saw Annalisa and Hermione. Fred gave George a gentle shove and then left him as George began to make his way to Annalisa. Once he reached her and Hermione, he smiled.

"You both look beautiful tonight," he complimented and Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, George…" she said and then went to Viktor. George took Annalisa's hand in his and gently kissed the back of it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm the luckiest guy here…" he whispered to her as she took his arm. She giggled and they walked over to Cedric, Cho, Fleur, Roger, and McGonagall. Annalisa looked over at Harry, smiled, and waved at him. He looked completely shocked to see her so made-up. He waved back and then joined her with Parvati. They formed a line outside the Great Hall once everyone else was inside it. The boys were on one side and the girls on the other, their hands gently placed over the boys'. The doors opened and Fleur and Roger led the way, behind them Cedric and Cho, then Hermione and Viktor, then Annalisa and George, and taking the back was Parvati and Harry.

They all reached the middle of the dance floor and George gently twirled Annalisa and stopped her right in front of him, showing her off a bit. He placed his right hand on her waist, his left taking her right hand and she placed her left hand on his right shoulder. The dance began and George had to lift her a couple of times. After the second lift, the other students were allowed to join them. Not long after the first dance, the Weird Sisters began to play. George and Annalisa had a blast dancing with each other and she got an occasional glance of Hermione dancing with Viktor.

She was glad to see Hermione let her hair down, so-to-speak. Normally the bookworm was stressing over studying or Ron or Harry's problems. She never really had fun. But now she was twirling and laughing and dancing freely, the smile on her face never leaving. Annalisa grinned and knew that she and Hermione were feeling much the same way in that very moment. The Annalisa spotted Ron and Harry sitting with their dates at a table.

"I need to get something to drink!" Annalisa said into George's ear and he nodded, taking her hand and leading her through the crowd of hyper-active dancers. They went to the punch bowl and got some cups and filled them up with fruity punch. "Do you like the dance so far?" she asked, sipping her drink. George looked at her. She was flushed from the activity, her chest heaving gently, a slight sheen of sweat making her look like a dewy goddess.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you?"

"Of course! I'm here with you, aren't I?" she said, smiling coyly at him. His normally pale skin was pink and a bit blotchy, his skin was misted with sweat, and he was panting for breath as well.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead when Viktor Krum came up and grabbed two cups and filled them up as well.

"Annalisa," he said and she looked over at him, smiling sweetly. "Have you figured out the egg yet?"

"Oh, yes, I have; weeks ago, actually. And you?"

He nodded, grinning. "Sounds interesting, no?" he asked in his thick Bulgarian accent. She nodded as she sipped her punch. "Doesn't Herminie look beautiful tonight?"

George snorted into his drink and Annalisa gently slapped his shoulder as she smiled at Krum. "Yes, she's gorgeous. You look quite dashing, Viktor."

"Thank you. You look very pretty as well. You are lucky man," Viktor said to George and George nodded as Annalisa blushed. She looked over and blanched when she saw her mother dancing with Severus.

'Oh lord, how embarrassing…' and then something else caught her eye, completely distracting her from the horror on the dance floor; Hermione looked livid as she stormed over to Viktor, who was now sitting at a table about four yards away from the snacks and beverages table.

"Oh no…What did your brother say now?" she asked George rhetorically.

"If it's something awful, he's not my brother…" he answered matter-of-factly and Annalisa rolled her eyes but smirked. She sighed, took one last sip of her punch and took George's hand. As they walked by Harry and Ron's table, she shot Ron a nasty glare. She and George danced for the rest of the night, being some of the only ones left once many students went to bed. Ron had not danced at all that night and Harry had only danced the first one.

"I suppose we should head up to bed now…" she whispered softly and George nodded as he swayed to the music with her gently pressed against him. She was practically falling asleep while dancing, the music, his heart beat, and the swaying of their bodies lulling her to sleep. He gently pulled away and kept one hand in hers as he led her from the Great Hall. They were quiet all the way up to the Gryffindor House common room, both too tired to speak. They stopped to say good night to one another once they got to the spiral staircases. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered and they kissed briefly.

He pulled away and they waved to each other before they both headed up their separate staircases. Annalisa walked into her girls' dormitory and stumbled to her bed as she was trying to slip out of her painful high heels. She sat down and rubbed her poor, aching feet and she heard soft sobbing. Annalisa looked around and saw that Parvati, Lavender, and Jasmine were fast asleep.

Annalisa got back up and went to Hermione's bed, quietly pulling back a scarlet curtain.

"Hermione, are you alright?" she whispered as she stood there, gazing at Hermione's trembling back and shoulders. She was still wearing her dress. "Hermione?" Hermione sniffled and rolled over to look at Annalisa. Her eyes were blood-shot from crying and her mascara was running and her cheeks were soaking wet from her tears. Annalisa felt her heart pull and she lay down next to Hermione, facing her. "What happened?"

And Hermione explained how Ron had been absolutely cruel to her and that they had a huge fight. Annalisa listened the whole time, not saying a word, knowing that right now all her friend needed was for someone to listen, not to talk.

* * *

Days later, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Annalisa were sitting down in the library, trying to help figure out Annalisa's and Harry's clues. Harry kept complaining about how Annalisa refused to tell him what she had figured out from it. Instead she simply said that she would help him figure it out, not just give it to him. They were repeating the song over and over again and Ron had fallen asleep a couple of times. Harry was becoming more and more depressed as they figured out that they'd only had an hour to get to the bottom of the Black Lake and back to the surface and they had to retrieve something that was theirs.

"I hate to break up your little skull session but Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office…" Moody interrupted and Harry began to get up. "No, not you, Potter; just Weasley and Granger."

Annalisa looked curious and slightly confused and Hermione didn't seem to like that idea. "But the second task is only hours away, sir…Ron and I are helping Harry and Annalisa…"

"Exactly, Miss Granger; Mr. Potter and Miss Black should be prepared by now and would like a good night's sleep. Now go," Moody said and Hermione and Ron reluctantly left Harry and Annalisa. Moody watched Harry hurry to put his books away and Annalisa just sat there. True, she had figured out the clue weeks ago and had researched a couple of things she could do to breath under water for an hour, but she hadn't decided which method she was going to use yet.

"Longbottom!" Moody called and Harry and Annalisa turned to see Neville's head pop out from between two book shelves. "Help Potter put his books away." And with that, Moody left.

"If you're interested in plants, Harry, you'd better go with _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology_." Neville said to Harry. "There's a wizard in Nepal that's growing gravity-resistant trees. Isn't that astonishing?"

"No offense, Neville, but I don't care about plants that much…Unless there's some kind of…Cornish Cabbage that will allow you to breath under water for an hour or something, that would be fantastic…Otherwise--"

"I haven't heard about a cabbage that can do that but Gillyweed does," Neville said and Annalisa nodded, having read about it. Thing was, she couldn't ask Professor Snape for any because they weren't allowed to have teachers helping them.

"But we can't get any. Snape has them but we're not allowed to ask teachers for help," she said and Harry's shoulders sagged. Neville shrugged as he helped the two put away all of the books that they had accumulated and then the three went to the Gryffindor dormitories, silently thinking, not saying a word to one another.

Harry and Annalisa went to bed but neither really slept. Annalisa got about four hours of sleep and she, Neville, Harry, Rupert, and Ginny went down to the lake together. They passed George and Fred on the way there and Annalisa became a bit peeved with them.

"Any bets? Anyone?" Fred called out.

"Place your bets here!" George yelled.

"Three lads," Fred said.

"Two ladies," George added.

"Five go down," Fred called out.

"But do five come up?" George asked rhetorically and he flinched slightly when Annalisa fixed him with a glare.

"Don't be so mean, you two," Ginny said and then turned to walk away. George and Fred turned back around.

"Any bets?"

"Fleur's 10-1!"

"I'm going to hurt one of them later…" Annalisa mumbled to Ginny. Harry and Neville hung back behind the two girls, whispering to each other.

"Clock Fred. He's the instigator most of the time," Ginny told her and Annalisa nodded.

"I've noticed that but George gets most of the abuse because I'm around him more," she giggled and Ginny giggled with her.

Neville pulled some Gillyweed out of his pocket when they got closer to the boats that would take them out into the middle of the lake. "Are you positive about this, Neville?" Harry asked nervously.

"Very," Neville answered.

"For a whole hour?"

"Probably…"

"Probably?"

"There's an argument among herbologists about the effects of fresh water versus salt water…" Neville explained.

"Why did you wait to tell me this now?"

"I'm just trying to help," Neville said sadly.

"Harry, don't worry about it, will you? You'll psyche yourself out…" Annalisa said as they got to the boats. She zipped her red, black, and gold jacket all the way up, the chilly air hitting her exposed collar bone. She had her sweat pants on again and this time underneath her jacket and pants was a skin tight scarlet one piece bathing suit with two golden stripes on both sides.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked as he and Annalisa loaded into a boat with Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Rupert.

"Yeah, and where's Conri?" Annalisa added as they all looked around for the three.

"I dunno…" Rupert said but Annalisa had a good feeling that he was lying. She'd press him later for it though. The boats took them out to three very tall platforms with five different levels. Harry, Cedric, Fleur, Annalisa, and Viktor were on the lowest level of the middle platform. Neville, Rupert, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny were all down there with them for moral support.

"Welcome to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore magnified his voice with a spell so everyone could hear him. "Last night, something was stolen from all of our champions. A treasure of sorts and these five treasures are now at the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, every champion has to find their treasure and return to the surface within one hour. After the hour, they will be on their own and no magic will save them…"

Annalisa slipped out of her sweat pants just as George and Fred joined them. She now stood in her bathing suit that dipped down to her lower back and was a V neck; her name was on her hip bone in gold letters and the Gryffindor emblem was over her heart. The bathing suit stuck to her in all the right places and the boys looked at her in complete surprise, none of them having known that her body was so toned and curvy.

She blushed and went to stand by Fleur, who was dressed in a similar powder blue bathing suit. They looked at each other and smiled and then looked out at the Black Lake. Krum stood next to Annalisa, wearing a gray shirt with a reddish-brown falcon on the front and his name on the back and his shorts matched the reddish-brown falcon. Cedric stood next to him, wearing black shorts and a yellow and black shirt that had the Hufflepuff emblem over his heart and his name in black letters on his back. Harry's matched Cedric's except that his was red, gold, and black and had the Gryffindor emblem over his heart and his name on the back.

"You may start your task when the cannon sounds!" the cannon was once again prematurely blown. The crowd gasped and watched as Fleur, Cedric, Krum, and Annalisa dove into the freezing water.

Annalisa had to keep her mouth shut as the water seemed to stab her flesh. She pointed her wand at her face and performed a spell that placed a breathing bubbled around her nose and mouth. She breathed in and smiled slightly as she began to plunge deeper and deeper down into the murky water. She swam pass many shady looking reeds and weeds as she continued down but she got to a patch of lake weeds that she had to go through. She hesitantly swam through, looking around constantly. She had a feeling that there might be Grindylows near or something worse.

She continued further and further down and heard something to her right. She saw a grindylow and she panicked. She began to swim faster and faster, shoving weeds out of her way. She finally broke through but kept swimming faster downwards. And that's when she saw Harry besides her. She smiled and waved at him and he did the same back. She noticed that he had gills and webbed fingers and he shrugged at her. They swam down the rest of the way together and they reached a stone place that was swimming with not so pretty merpeople.

Then they saw their treasures. Annalisa's eyes went wide and she darted towards her brother, who was tied to a rock about twenty feet below and seemed to be fast asleep. She touched his face gently and then looked over at Hermione and Ron and then to Cho and a young blonde girl; they were all sleeping. Annalisa knew that Conri was her treasure so she exhaled and let herself slowly drift down towards her brother's feet. Just as she and Harry were trying to untie the knots at their ankles, Cedric came and shot a flare of light at Cho's bindings. The bindings broke and Cedric grabbed Cho's arm. He tapped his watch and Annalisa and Harry nodded at him. He began to swim off and Harry pulled his wand out to release Hermione's bindings but the mermaids shot forward, their tridents pointed at both Harry and Annalisa, who froze.

"But she's my friend too!" Harry protested.

"Only one," one mermaid argued. But suddenly the mermaids panicked and left Harry and Annalisa alone. Annalisa turned to see what the mermaids were looking at and she pointed behind Harry with wide eyes. Krum was swimming towards them but his head was the head of a great white shark. Krum maneuvered around Harry and Annalisa and went to Hermione. He bit Hermione's bindings and carried her off. Annalisa pointed her wand at her brother's own bindings and blasted them to pieces. She grabbed his arm and looked back at Harry. He was contemplating on whether or not to take the girl. He finally decided and used his wand to bust the bindings apart. Together, Annalisa and Harry swam back towards the surface with Conri, Ron, and the young girl.

But as they made their way up, Harry's Gillyweed began to wear off. Annalisa grabbed one of his arms and tried pulling him up but she suddenly felt him jerk downwards. She looked down and saw a grindylow attached to one of his legs. And then more joined it and soon they were everywhere. Harry released Ron and the girl and he began to fight off the grindylows. Annalisa grabbed Ron and the girl and helped them and her brother to the surface. As soon as their heads broke the surface, Conri, the girl, and Ron woke up and gasped for air. "Go! I have to get Harry!" Annalisa told them and the three nodded. Ron and Conri grabbed the girl and helped her to the platform. Everyone gasped when Annalisa ducked down under the water again. She swam down to Harry and grabbed his arm. She was now fighting off Grindylows as well as they began to attach themselves to her. She and Harry pointed their wands at the same time.

"_Immobulus_!" they said together and the grindylows froze, blinking as they just slowly floated away. Annalisa knew Harry was losing consciousness.

"Harry, stay with me!" she called to him and then pointed her wand upwards. "_Ascendio_!" she cried and she gripped Harry's wrist tightly as they were launched out of the water and right onto the platform. The crowd cheered and roared. The two panted for breath after spitting out water and sat up, shivering from the cold. Annalisa felt warm blankets being placed around her and she looked over at Harry. Then suddenly she was in someone's arms. She turned her head and saw blonde hair. "Fleur?" she asked and Fleur nodded as she pulled away from her. She grabbed her hands and was in tears.

"You helped save her," she cried and hugged Annalisa again. Annalisa laughed and then looked up at Conri. He knelt down besides her and grinned crookedly.

"Are you alright?" Annalisa asked him and he made a face.

"Am I alright? I'm fine. What about you?"

"I've seen better days," she laughed and they hugged. They turned to Hermione and Harry. Hermione turned to Annalisa and spoke to her and Harry.

"Personally, I believe the two of you behaved nobly!"

"We finished last, though," Harry argued, a bit down. Hermione kissed his head and Harry winced.

"Next to last! Fleur never got past the grindylows!"

"So that's why she never showed…" Annalisa muttered and Conri kissed her head. Dumbledore used his wand to get everyone's attention again.

"The winner is Hufflepuff's own, Cedric Diggory!" the Hufflepuffs went wild and the rest applauded respectively. "He showed an innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm; however, seeing as how Mr. Potter would have finished first, had it not been for his determination to save not only Mr. Weasley but the others also, the judges and I have agreed to award him second place for his exceptional moral fiber!" The crowd went wild and Annalisa grinned at Harry as Hermione and Ron clapped him on the back, making him wince.

"Miss Black would have also been back first if it were not for her determination to help the others, including Mr. Potter from the grindylows, so we awarded her second place as well, for her admirable bravery and her undying loyalty to her friends!" the cheers grew louder and Annalisa stared up at Dumbledore in shock, her mouth slightly open. Hermione hugged her and helped her up as everyone hugged her and Harry, congratulating them.

Krum got third place and Fleur came in fourth but she didn't really seem to care. They were all taken back to the shore, Harry, Annalisa, Conri, Ron, and Hermione wrapped in thick warm blankets and robes.

"Right on, you two," Fred cheered. "All that moral fiber, eh?"

"Don't forget my girlfriend's the brave and loyal one!" George added and Annalisa blushed, clinging to him for more warmth. He held her close as they made their way towards the castle. Crouch stopped Harry and also wanted to talk with Annalisa but she excused herself, saying that she thought she had a cold coming on now. They left Harry behind and continued to the castle and then to the common room.

"Well, congratulations, Mr. Potter," Crouch told Harry and Harry smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks…"

"It's a very fine achievement. I'm sorry we haven't spoken lately," Crouch went on as he and Harry walked together. "Your story is one that I've heard many times before…disastrous but extraordinary. We're never complete again once we've lost family. But life goes on anyway and here we stand today. I'm sure your parents would be extremely proud of you, Mr. Potter," Crouch finished. Moody had approached them from the front and Aurora came up to Harry's side.

"Bartemius, not trying to enlist Potter into a summer internship at the Ministry, are you? The last boy who went into the Department of Mysteries never came back out!"

"I'm sure that's not what he's up to, Alastor," Aurora cut in and Barty looked at her a bit gratefully. And then Moody did something that caught both Aurora's and Barty's eyes. Moody's tongue darted out very lizard-like from his lips, something they had both seen happen with only one other person: Barty Crouch Jr.

Aurora's brows furrowed suspiciously and Barty approached him, looking at him intently. And then he walked away, obviously very disturbed. "And everyone says I'm a nutter!" Moody goaded and Barty stopped and looked back at Moody. Mad-Eye took a deep swig from his little pouch. He turned away from Barty, Aurora, and Harry and stalked off. Aurora gently gripped Harry's shoulders and gazed down at him, dismissing the odd behavior from Moody as a coincidence.

"Congratulations, Harry. I'm very proud of you," she kissed his forehead and gently patted his arm.

"Thanks…"

"Could you tell Annalisa to meet me later tonight at my classroom? My mother wants us to all have dinner together without the buzz in the Great Hall."

"Yeah, I'll let her know…" Aurora smiled and left him, walking towards her mother, who was gazing suspiciously at Moody.

* * *

Thanks to Wessums for the review! I hope you all like this chapter. I saw her dress on a website that I can't remember now XD It is a beautiful dress. Anyway, I'm settled into my apartment now and I have a new kitten! Her name is June, she's 3 months old, and she's a tortoiseshell. I've given her the nickname "Destructive Acrobat" because that's what she is. But she's sweet and cute otherwise. _**Anway, please review**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	15. Barty Crouh Is Dead

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Annalisa didn't go with Harry, Hermione, and Ron to Hagrid's that night. Instead she headed to her mother's room with her brothers in tow. She was excited to be eating dinner with her grandmother and so were the boys. They walked into the room and Alicia looked nervous but excited at the same time.

"What's for dinner?" Conri and Rupert chorused as they sat down at a small dining table.

"Shepherd's pie for the main course and pumpkin pasties for the dessert; pumpkin juice and rum for drinks…Well, pumpkin juice for you three, anyway," Alicia said. Aurora smiled at her mother as they all sat down and began to eat their dinner. They ate and talked and laughed the whole time. As Annalisa, Conri, and Rupert were cleaning up, Dumbledore came storming into the room, looking worried.

"Albus, what's wrong?" Alicia asked and Albus looked at her with wide eyes.

"Barty Crouch is dead…" he answered her grimly. Alicia clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. She slowly sat down as Annalisa accidently dropped a plate, which fell to the stone floor and shattered.

"Who would do it, Albus?" Aurora asked, trying to divert the attention away from her shaken daughter and mother.

"We have no idea…" he answered truthfully.

"But…but how could something like this happen here, Headmaster? This is Hogwarts! We're supposed to be safe here!" Annalisa sounded disturbed and very upset as Conri and Rupert steadied her.

"Annalisa, you are very safe here," Dumbledore tried to reassure her but she was vigorously shaking her head.

"No, you're wrong! If we were safe, Crouch would still be alive!"

"Annalisa--" Aurora began but Annalisa looked at her angrily.

"No, Mum, you know I'm right!" she snapped and then looked back at Dumbledore. "This happened right under your nose and you have no idea who it was…It's not safe here anymore," she finished and strode out of the room. Conri and Rupert watched her go and hesitantly looked over at their mother. She sighed and motioned towards the door. The two boys hurried out of the room, leaving the three adults to talk about what had happened.

* * *

"Albus…How could this happen? Now, of all times…" Alicia sounded more and more concerned as she mulled over what had transpired. She, Albus, Aurora, the rest of the Hogwarts staff, and Cornelius Fudge were all in Dumbledore's office.

"I don't know, Alicia," Albus answered truthfully with a heavy sigh as he sat down behind his desk. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes briefly.

"We mustn't tell anyone about what happened here! We must all remain hushed!" Fudge said in a slight panic. "If the public found out, there would be mass hysteria!"

"If we just sit back and watch what unfolds, Cornelius, there will be a much bigger hysteria," Aurora snapped irritably.

"A man has died on the Hogwarts grounds, Cornelius! And I have a feeling that he won't be the last! You must do something immediately," Albus agreed with Aurora, his blue eyes on Fudge. Fudge looked nervous and agitated.

"I won't!" Fudge protested and Aurora sighed, rolling her eyes. She knew that he sent her a nasty glare but she didn't care. "The wizarding world looks towards the leaders in times like these, Albus!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Fudge! If you're going to play that card, you better be able to back it up," Aurora remarked nastily. Cornelius rounded on her, his eyes furious at being called out. Aurora just crossed her arms, a delicate eye brow raised. Fudge huffed and turned back to Dumbledore.

"The tournament will not be cancelled because of Barty's death! I refuse to be seen as a coward!"

"It's hard to wipe a slate clean when you're in the public eye," Alicia muttered under her breath and Minerva, Filius, Aurora, Pomona, Poppy, and Rolanda all snickered but tried to keep it as discreet as possible but Dumbledore heard them and Aurora saw an amused twinkle in his eyes before he looked back at Fudge.

"A true leader, Cornelius, does the right thing no matter what anyone else may think," Albus mocked calmly.

"What did you say to me?!" Fudge looked completely livid now. Moody cleared his throat loudly, as a warning to Fudge. Cornelius backed away from Dumbledore and the room became quiet.

"Cornelius, please…this tournament must stop," Minerva pleaded and the women in the room all nodded as well as most of the men.

"No, Minerva. The tournament continues. Ludo will fill in for Barty," Cornelius said with finality to his tone.

"Well, do we have any idea who killed Barty?" Filius squeaked and everyone looked around the room before shaking their heads.

"It had to have been an inside job!" Poppy whined and Rolanda patted her shoulder.

"I, for one, think it must have been an inside job…" Severus spoke up and Alicia rolled her eyes.

"And who do you think killed him, Severus?" she asked with a raised eye brow. Severus just looked at her and Alicia suddenly looked enraged. "Why you little--"

"Are you saying you think it was my mother, Severus?" Aurora spoke softly, interrupting her mother as she slowly stepped to Alicia's side.

"Perhaps…"

"Perhaps you should think long and hard about that. My mother was with me all day and with my children and myself all evening and we all know that no one can be in two places at once. My mother did not kill Barty Crouch," Aurora spoke calmly and her face was stoic though her eyes flashed angrily at Severus, who backed down.

"Settle down, you two," Albus cut in and Aurora snapped her eyes to the Headmaster. "I do not believe that it was anyone within this castle, Severus and Poppy. I honestly haven't a clue who would have killed Barty…He had many enemies but most are locked away in Azkaban."

"Not all…" Moody muttered under his breath but no one heard him but Aurora and Alicia. Minerva, Fudge, Albus, and the other teachers began to argue as Alicia and Aurora gazed suspiciously at Moody. He looked over at them and his tongue darted out pass his lips again. He grabbed his pouch, took a swig, and then made his magical eye swivel around. "Gentlemen and ladies…You might be interested, perhaps, to know that this little get together is no longer private," Moody interrupted the bickering and made the office door open with his wand.

Everyone looked over to see Harry standing in front of the door, his hand raised as if he had been about to knock on the door. "Harry, it's good to see you! Tragic, what happened. I'm so sorry that you had to see that," Fudge said as he beamed at Harry. Alicia rolled her eyes and Aurora giggled, realizing that she had gotten her attitude from her mother.

"I can come back later if this is an inconvenient time, Headmaster," Harry spoke to Dumbledore.

"No, not at all, Harry! We are all done here, I believe. I'll be right back, Harry," Dumbledore said as the teachers began to file out pass Harry. Aurora reached for his arm and gave him a quick hug and peck on the forehead before she left the room. Alicia gently took his hand in hers as Fudge and Dumbledore exited the room last.

"Harry, I know what it's like…to see someone like that…If you need to talk at all, I wouldn't mind listening," Alicia said and when she heard Moody clear his throat, she forced a smile and kissed Harry's cheek before leaving the room. Moody was last to exit and he hobbled pass Alicia and Aurora as they all went down the spiral staircase. Once he and everyone else were out of ear-shot, Alicia spoke quietly to Aurora as they walked down a hallway towards Aurora's bedroom. "Do you think it was Alastor?"

"Mother, you were friends with Alastor for a long time..."

"And I've been absent for almost two decades, Aurora. He's not the same. He's changed somehow. I can't really explain it. He and I went to school; he was only two years behind me. And then he and I went through Auror training together. So I can say that I know Alastor Moody pretty well…Something's very off, Aurora…"

"You think?" Aurora replied sarcastically and Alicia smacked her upside the head. Aurora winced and rubbed the back of her head and glared at her mother before continuing. "He does seem a bit off but he's very paranoid nowadays, Mum. He thinks everyone's out to get him…"

"Well, he's not the only one…" Alicia said and Aurora frowned as they continued down the hallways in silence.

* * *

Annalisa had Harry's map gripped in her hands as she made her way through the hallways. She was following Harry's dot and at the moment it said that he was caught by Snape. She rounded a corner and slowly approached the Ingredients Pantry. As she approached, she heard Snape's greasy drawl.

"A pretty rare herb; Gillyweed isn't an herb that you would find in an ordinary garden. Neither is this…" Snape said and Annalisa could hear him stepping down from a ladder. "Know what this is, Potter?"

"It's Veritaserum, Professor," Annalisa said as she stepped into the pantry. Severus' cold, dark eyes shot to hers and Harry turned towards her slightly. Her face remained impassive as she stared back at Snape.

"What does it do, Miss Black?"

"It forces people to tell the truth. You can't use it on students, sir," she added and Severus frowned slightly.

"Regrettably…But, if you ever steal from this pantry again, Potter, my hand just might slip unnoticeably over your pumpkin juice, understood?"

"But I didn't steal anything from here!" Harry protested.

"Gillyweed might be harmless enough…but lacewing flies and boomslang skin? You and your gaggle of friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion and I'm going to find out why!"

"No, we're not! Hey!" Snape slammed the door on Harry and Annalisa's faces as she was talking. "Jerk," she muttered and she handed Harry his map. "I borrowed it to find you…Did you really find Crouch, Harry?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry, Harry…"

"Nevermind that. I have something I have to tell you, Hermione, and Ron. Come on!" he hurried away and Annalisa followed him.

Later that evening, Harry, Annalisa, Hermione, Ron, Conri, and Rupert were rushed to Dumbledore's office after Harry had told them everything.

* * *

"I have some good news for you," he told them when they got situated in his office. "Your mother has gone into labor. She's at a Muggle hospital now and your grandmother is with her." The teens nodded, looking very excited. "I can't let you go to her because it would raise Fudge's suspicions unfortunately. I am sorry."

"We understand," Annalisa answered.

"You may all go back to bed now. I just thought you would like to know." The teens nodded and left his office. They skipped back to their dormitories, not even Peeves could dampen their spirits now.

* * *

I'm so sorry for lack of updates! But I'm posting 2 chapters up today so yay for you! I really am sorry. I've been so busy. I will have thank yous up at the end of the next chapter.


	16. Tragedy

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Weeks later, Annalisa, Fleur, Cedric, Harry, and Krum were once again dressed up in their uniforms for the tournament. These were a bit lighter, considering that they didn't have to battle anymore dragons. The five teens paced the room they were in, quiet and tense. This last task was no different from the first two; they were all still very nervous and anxious. Annalisa and Harry stayed close to one another, silently being there for each other.

Suddenly, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Fudge, Moody, Aurora, Amos, and Maxime walked in. Aurora and Moody went to Harry and Annalisa while Karkaroff went to Krum, Maxime went to Fleur, and Amos went to Cedric. Annalisa hugged her mother and whispered something about the babies. Aurora told her that they were fine and with Holly, who had gone into Hiding with her husband son after the Quidditch World Cup Incident. "Champions, gather around me," Dumbledore said and everyone made a circle around him. "Now, as you all known very well by now, this is your last task; the hardest out of all. You'll need to be on your toes the entire time."

Everyone glanced around at each other, curious and nervous. "Let's go…" Fudge said and they all filed out of the room, through a tunnel, and then out into the arena. As soon as the crowds saw them, the people went wild. Cedric, Krum, and Fleur sucked up the glory, waving to everyone in the stands, large grins on their faces. Annalisa's eyes found her brothers, George, Fred, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione. She smiled and waved to them and they all waved back and then Annalisa saw her grandmother and the two made eye contact. Alicia was beaming, a grin stretched from ear-to-ear. She waved to her granddaughter and Annalisa felt an overwhelming sense of joy at her grandmother's pride. She looked over at Harry and she pointed to Alicia, who beamed just as proudly at him. He grinned and waved before the players all turned towards the open hedges of the maze.

"Earlier today, Professor Alastor Moody positioned the Cup deep in the maze before you. Only he knows its exact whereabouts. We've calculated the scores from the last two tasks and the leaders will begin the third task first. At a three-way tie for first place are Mr. Diggory," the Hufflepuffs went mad, "Mr. Potter, and Miss Black," the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were the loudest. "They will get a head start in the maze," Ludo informed the crowd.

"Next will be Mr. Krum," the Durmstrang students cheered with loud bellows, "and then Miss Delacour," the Beauxbatons girls cheered and sang, "will be the last to enter the maze. Whoever touches the Cup first, wins the tournament! The Hogwarts faculty has been instructed to patrol the perimeter of the maze. Should a contestant wish to withdraw from this final task, they need only send up a red flare," Ludo finished.

"Contestants! Gather to me! Quickly now!" Dumbledore said as Ludo kept the crowd busy. Annalisa and Harry left Aurora and Cedric, Krum, and Fleur left their coaches to gather around Dumbledore in a circle. He draped his arms around Fleur and Annalisa, as they were closest to him. He looked around at them all and spoke quietly. "In this maze, you will not find dragons or creatures from deep waters…Instead, you will come to face things that are even more challenging. People change in this maze and you'll come across creatures you'd never want to battle in your wildest dreams. Find the Cup if you can, but be very alert…you might lose yourselves along the way," with that, he pushed through them.

"Champions, to your stations!" Ludo called. The crowd went wild again as the five champions all went to their designated entrances. Aurora stood next to Annalisa, Moody stood next to Harry, Amos stood next to Cedric, Igor stood next to Krum, and Olympe stood next to Fleur. Aurora hugged Annalisa and whispered in her ear.

"Be careful. I love you, you know that?" Annalisa nodded. "Good luck, darling," Aurora finished with a kiss to her daughter's head. Aurora then went to Harry and hugged him. "Harry, I'm very proud of you. Be very careful, will you? No matter how this turns out, I will still be proud of you and Annalisa."

Harry nodded and smiled slightly, looking very nervous. "You'll do fine, Harry," Aurora said as she kissed his forehead. Aurora left Harry and Annalisa a bit reluctantly. She took her spot next to Alicia and Amos.

"Good luck, Champions! At the sound of the cannon's blast, you may begin your last task!" And the cannon once again sounded prematurely. Cedric, Harry, and Annalisa glanced at one another briefly before they turned towards the entrances of the maze and proceeded onward.

Annalisa looked back at her mother just as she proceeded into the maze with Cedric and Harry. Aurora gave her a small smile and wave before the hedge closed, leaving Annalisa completely alone in the dark maze, the sounds of music and the cheers from the crowd silenced. She gulped and turned around to proceed onward.

'Dumbledore wasn't kidding when he said that we would be utterly alone in this…' she thought as she walked slowly through the maze. She knew that she needed to get to the cup as quickly. Problem was, Dumbledore had hinted that there was a lot more to this maze and she could have figured that out without him. If the first task was fighting dragons and the second was saving their friends from the Black Lake, then the third task had to be the worse.

She was cautious and alert the entire time, her wand out in front of her, lit at the tip to guide her through. Not fifteen minutes into the maze and she heard a girl scream. 'Fleur!' Now she began to run towards the sound of the shriek. She came around a corner and suddenly was upside down. 'What the bloody hell!? Damn it…it's a turn-me down spell…' She took another step and then collapsed to her knees and hands, finally right side up. She got to her feet and continued running when there was a loud cry that pierced Annalisa's ears. She covered them instinctively and squeezed her eyes shut. She grimaced and opened her eyes to see a banshee wailing at the top of her lungs, her long blonde fair fanned out around her head as if there was a wind. Annalisa pointed her wand at the banshee and squeezed her eyes shut as the high keen began to give her a headache. 'Damn it! _Silencio_!'

The Banshee choked and grasped at her neck, her sunken eyes bulging before she flew over Annalisa's head and away. Annalisa sighed and continued quickly on her way towards the direction of Fleur's long-gone scream. She hurried until she noticed something down the aisle she was in. 'Is that a Sphinx?' she thought as she approached it. 'Oh bloody hell!' she groaned and stopped before the sphinx, having no other way to go. She gazed at the female head of the sphinx, whose dark brown eyes blinked at her before it opened its mouth and spoke.

"_With potent, flowery words speak I  
Of something common, vulgar, dry;  
I weave webs of pedantic prose,  
In effort to befuddle those,  
Who think I wile time away,  
In lofty things, above all day  
The common kind that linger where  
Monadic beings live and fare;  
Practical I may not be,  
But life, it seems, is full of me!_" the Sphinx finished with a small grin. Annalisa frowned in thought.

'Potent, flowery words…a poet of sorts. Common, vulgar, dry…no idea. Weave webs…spider? Spiders don't speak…unless they're Aragog. Befuddle…waste time…not practical but is always around in life…um…A poet who speaks in common, vulgar, dry webs of prose to confuse people that think its wasting time…A RIDDLER!'

"A riddler or riddle…in essence, you yourself," Annalisa said and the sphinx sighed in defeat and moved out of Annalisa's way. Annalisa grinned, bowed to the sphinx out of respect and then hurried away down the path. She turned down one path and continued down that one before she made a turn to her right and hurried down that path. She saw Harry and he saw her and then two caught up to one another and turned into the path to her right, his left. They heard a shout and looked to their left. Krum had his wand pointed at them and he looked livid. She gasped and looked to her right and saw Cedric.

"Get down, both of you!" Cedric yelled at him and Annalisa Harry and Annalisa dropped just in time to see a green flash shoot over them towards Cedric. "_Expelliarmus_!" Cedric sent a jet of red light at Krum and Annalisa could hear Krum collapse to the ground with a heavy thud. Harry and Annalisa watched as Cedric went to Krum and kicked his wand out of his hand. Then Cedric pointed his own wand at Krum and was about to curse him.

"Cedric, stop!" Annalisa cried out and she and Harry got to their feet and went to Cedric. They pulled Cedric away from Krum as he tried to fight them off.

"Stop, Cedric! He's Confunded!" Harry pleaded.

"Geroff me!" Cedric bellowed and pushed Harry and Annalisa off of him. Annalisa, Harry, and Cedric hurried off down the path that Annalisa had almost turned on to. They fought their way forward, tugging at one another and pushing each other. And then they saw it; the cup was glittering on a pedestal down at the end of the path. They began running harder and then the bushes' roots began to whip out and grasp at them as they went. Annalisa stumbled and staggered a couple of times but so far she had kept her balance. She heard a hard thud and Cedric cry out so she turned. She and Harry stopped and watched as the roots began to wrap around Cedric's ankles, arms, legs, and torso. Cedric looked up at them, struggling hard against the roots.

"Help me! Please!" Cedric called to them and Annalisa's eyes locked with Harry's. For the first time since she had met Harry, she saw selfishness and greed shine in his green eyes. She frowned and turned to Cedric. She walked to him and pointed her wand at the roots but her voice was not alone when she spoke.

"_Reducto_!" Harry and Annalisa helped pull the rest of the roots away from Cedric and then helped Cedric up and he dusted himself off.

"Th-Thanks," Cedric panted, glaring down at the roots.

"You're welcome…" Harry and Annalisa panted together.

"For a moment, I almost thought that you weren't going to help me," he said to them.

"So did I," Harry admitted and the three became silent.

"Some game," Cedric said and Annalisa nodded in agreement.

"Some game," Harry repeated. And then they heard the familiar sound as the bushes began to recede.

"Run!" Annalisa cried and the three were running for their lives towards the cup. They reached it as the bushes continued to move closer and closer to them. "You take the cup, Cedric," Annalisa said between pants.

"No, one of you take it. You made me stop attacking Krum and you saved me; you two deserve it!" he protested, shaking his head.

"All three of us together then?" Harry asked over the noise and the three grinned. "On three; one…two…three!"

Annalisa's hand grasped a handle on the cup just as Harry grabbed the other handle and Cedric grabbed the stem of it. Something was wrong though and Annalisa suddenly felt something jerk her forward by her navel. She felt like she was free falling and then, quite suddenly, she was sprawled out on soft, wet grass. She gasped for breath, unable to take any in because her diaphragm was in shock. Harry got up and helped her sit up before he walked around the place, examining it.

Cedric stood and placed his hands on his hips as he looked around. "Where are we? Do you two know?" Harry shook his head and Cedric went to Annalisa to rub her back. "Are you alright, Annie?" She just patted her chest gently, still gasping for breath. "Deep breaths, Annie. Try to calm yourself down," he soothed and then stood again and then went to the cup. "It's a Portkey…Is this the last part of the task? A bit wicked of them to not tell us about it, don't you think?" Cedric asked as he gazed down at the cup. Annalisa finally got her voice back.

"Cedric…I really don't think this is a part of the task…" she said as she stood slowly.

"I've been here before…in my dreams, remember, Anna?" Harry said and Annalisa looked over at him.

"What?" she asked as she came around the grave statue he was standing in front of. Cedric followed and the three read the names on the headstone. "Thomas Riddle Senior, Mary Riddle…and Thomas Riddle Junior…Riddle…Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort, Annalisa," Harry whispered and Annalisa's eyes widened. "We have to get back to the Cup! Now! Go!" Harry said frantically.

"What are you two going on about?" Cedric asked as he looked at the cauldron. Just then, a door opened from behind them and all three of them turned. Harry began crying out in agony as he placed a hand over his scar and fell to his knees. A fire started beneath the cauldron as Cedric and Annalisa went to Harry's side. "Harry!? What's going on?" Cedric asked in concern.

"It's his scar! Cedric, get back to the cup!" Annalisa ordered urgently and gently shoved at Cedric's shoulder. But Cedric ignored her and pointed his wand at the intruder.

"Show yourself!" Cedric demanded and the person stepped out into the light of the moon. Harry and Annalisa started at once. Peter stood before them, holding a bundle of black in his arms. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" Cedric demanded.

"Cedric, get out of here!" Annalisa cried just before Voldemort spoke in a raspy voice.

"Kill the spare!" Peter obeyed his master; he pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Cedric. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_NO_!" Annalisa screamed just as a green jet hit Cedric square in the chest. He crumpled immediately to the ground, his eyes staring up lifelessly. Annalisa shrieked and clutched at Harry's arm. Peter pointed the wand at them and they both were lifted slightly and then the statue behind them came to life and used its scythe to snatch them up into the statue's arms. Annalisa cried out and struggled along with Harry as Wormtail began to prepare a cauldron that had been in front of the grave.

* * *

Ah the death of Cedric. How sad. Ok, well, I'll give you a better explanation of why I haven't updated lately: 1st, I've been busy with trying to get into the local college; 2nd, I've been trying to get everything put together for DMV and the city; 3rd, I've been trying to get everything finished at the apartment; and 4th, my dog, Sara, had to be put down. So I've been kinda out of it lately and I'm sorry for that.

So, anyway, thank you to wickedwench1 and Wessums for the reviews. I hope everyone likes these new chapters and I hope I get more reviews (just don't hate me!)._** Please review**_. Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	17. And He's Back

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Wormtail stirred the hot, bubbling tonic in the cauldron as he held the bundle in one arm still. "It's time, Wormtail…" the raspy voice spoke again and Harry and Annalisa glanced at each other briefly.

"Ye-Yes, Master," Wormtail stuttered nervously. He dumped a frail, pale body into the cauldron and Annalisa's eyes went wide. Was that who she thought it was? "Bone of the father, unknowingly given…" A bone from the grave beneath Harry and Annalisa rose from the ground and dropped into the cauldron with a splash. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed…" Wormtail sniffled and placed a dagger about two inches above his wrist. Annalisa closed her eyes as she heard Peter cry out in agony. "Blood of the descendant, unwillingly taken…"

Annalisa's eyes snapped open and gazed at Peter in confusion as he approached her. He held out his dagger and Annalisa began to panic and squirm against the hold of the statue. Peter reached out and cut open her sleeve on her right arm while she continued to squirm. Then the dagger's cold metal was placed against her skin and she cried out when it began to cut a shallow wound down her forearm. Peter walked to the cauldron and flicked the drops into it. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken…" Now Peter went to Harry and did the same thing to him as he had done to Annalisa. Harry cried out and Annalisa looked over at him with sad, tearful eyes. She slid her hand over and gently placed hers over his. He looked at her and then they both turned as the cauldron began really boil, the tonic now thick with bone, flesh, and blood. "And now the Dark Lord shall rise once more!"

The two teens watched in horror and complete mortification as the cauldron burst into flame and soon disappeared and the body that had been dumped in was now taller and stronger. Annalisa's hand gripped Harry's hand and he gripped hers in return. Black wisps of smoke seemed to engulf Voldemort like a robe. Voldemort now stood before them, completely living and in human form. Peter groveled at his feet, whining and sniffling.

"My wand, Wormtail; give me my wand…" Peter slowly withdrew Voldemort's wand from his jacket and handed it to him. "Now give me your arm, Wormtail," Voldemort spoke again, his voice still raspy but stronger now. Peter stood and smiled slightly and nervously at Voldemort as he held out his arm that was missing his hand.

"Thank you so much, Master…" he began to whine but Voldemort seemed to get a bit annoyed.

"Your other arm, Wormtail," Voldemort snapped slightly and Peter whimpered as he held out his other arm. Voldemort yanked Peter's sleeve back and pressed his own wand against a tattoo on Peter's forearm. Annalisa and Harry looked up as they heard a frighteningly familiar sound. Sure enough, the Dark Mark loomed ominously above them. Not many seconds later, Death Eaters appeared surrounding them, making a circle around them, Peter, and Voldemort. Voldemort had a slow, small grin growing on his face as he looked around at all of his followers.

"Welcome, my old friends…You have finally come to see me. It's been thirteen years and yet here you all stand before me as though I had never vanished. I confess that…I'm disappointed in all of you. Not a single one of you tried to locate me. Crabbe! Macnair!" He reached up to the two Death Eaters and the masks disappeared and they collapsed to their knees before them. He paused as he walked towards the last standing Death Eater. "Nott! Goyle!" Another two dropped to their knees when he removed their masks. "Not even you tried to find me…Lucius." The mask disappeared from Lucius' face as well and he too fell to his knees before Voldemort.

"My Lord, had I seen any sign or heard any whisper of your whereabouts--" Lucius began.

"Oh there were signs and more than whispers, my friend," Voldemort interrupted.

"I assure you that I have not once abandoned the old ways, my Lord," Lucius assured Voldemort as he removed his hood. "This face that I have been obliged to present to all each day since your disappearance…that is my true mask."

"I returned to you, my Lord," Peter spoke up and Voldemort rounded on him, walking quickly to Peter. Peter cowered, whimpering.

"You returned to me merely out of fear, Wormtail; not loyalty. But you have proven that you're useful." With a simple wave of his wand, Peter had a silver hand were his missing one ought to have been. He held it up to make it shine in the moonlight.

"Thank you, Master," Wormtail said humbly in awe. As Voldemort looked around, he spotted Cedric's body and walked to Cedric's body. He then used his foot to turn the boy's face away from him, making a tsk of disappointment. "What a handsome boy…" he began and Annalisa and Harry reacted instantly.

"Don't touch him!" they yelled together, their angry eyes set like daggers upon Voldemort. Voldemort's head snapped up and he grinned.

"Oh! I almost forgot about you two. You're standing on the bones of my father, you know. I would introduce you but word has it that you are just as famous as me, nowadays. The Boy Who Lived. My friends, we have company! We are in the presence of Harry Potter and Annalisa Black," he said to his Death Eaters but no one made a move or sound, all of their eyes on their feet. Voldemort turned back to Harry and Annalisa.

"How many lies have fed your story, Harry. Shall I tell everyone what really happened October 31st, 13 years ago? Shall I reveal how I really lost my powers?" He began to pace around in front of his followers. "It was love…When Lily Potter gave up her very own life for her only child and son, she provided him with the ultimate protection. I was not able to touch him. It was very old magic…old magic that I should have been able to foresee. But no matter now, for things have changed," Voldemort launched himself upwards at Harry, his hand raised. "I can touch you now…" he said slowly as he placed his finger on Harry's scar.

Harry was screaming in agony as Voldemort made strange noises with him, his finger pressed firmly against Harry's scar. Annalisa struggled hard against the statue and was finally able to slip out of it. She fell to her hands and knees and felt around for her wand. It didn't take her long and she grabbed it just in time to deflect a curse sent at her from one of the Death Eaters.

"Astounding, isn't it Harry, what just a few drops of your blood will do?"

She stood immediately and shoved at Voldemort, pushing him away from Harry. When Voldemort was standing about five feet away from the statue, she pointed her wand at his chest, her eyes set in an angry glare. He looked at her angrily, as if she were insane for touching him. "I won't let you hurt him!" she snapped as Harry panted in pain behind her. The Death Eaters laughed with Voldemort.

"You won't let me hurt him? And what can you do to stop me, hmm?"

"I'm as quick with a wand as my mother is! And I know spells and charms most in my year don't know," she snapped irritably.

"You are merely fourteen years old, Annalisa," Voldemort mocked her and her brow furrowed briefly in confusion as he said her name for the second time that night. "Wondering how I know your name? Well, you see your uncle is a Death Eater. Unfortunately, he's not here. He's in Azkaban."

"Uncle Regulus died years before I was born…"

"No, I'm not speaking of Regulus. I'm speaking of Alfred…Your mother's older and last brother. Didn't she tell you about him?" Annalisa remained quiet, her wand still pointed at him. "Yes, you have an uncle named Alfred on your mother's side."

"I would have had an Uncle Tim if you hadn't killed him before I was born! In fact, I'd have two more cousins and another aunt too!"

"Oh, but I didn't kill them. Alfred did. He killed Timothy Badeau and Thekla Badeau. Rodolphus and Fenrir killed your cousins. Now…Tell me, how is my sister?"

"Your what?" Annalisa blinked.

"My sister…She'd be your grandmother on your mother's side."

"She's…she's not related to you…"

"Oh yes she is…She's my twin, in fact," Voldemort said with a growing grin. Annalisa suddenly realized that this was what he wanted: he wanted her to get utterly befuddled and caught up in her family's secrets so he could dispose of her easily and get to Harry. Well, she wasn't that stupid and her questions could always be answered truthfully when she and Harry got home.

"Bullshit," she said as her eyes hardened and her grip tightened on her wand. Voldemort's grin vanished and his eyes were filled with rage. She gasped sharply when she was lifted about two feet into the air and then thrown backwards. She hit a gravestone hard and collapsed to the ground in a heap, completely unconscious.

* * *

Annalisa woke not much longer after she had been knocked out. She was still face down on the grass and she groaned softly as she slowly lifted herself onto her knees and hands. She winced when she looked up to see Harry standing before Voldemort, angry and determined.

"Have it your way then!" And at the same time that Harry said "_Expelliarmus_!" Voldemort said "_Avada Kedavra_!" The spells hit and sparked, fighting each other. Annalisa watched in awe as Harry tried to keep the connection strong. The Death Eaters were scattered, panicked and worried. Annalisa discreetly and painfully crawled, wand in hand, over to Cedric. She stopped and gently placed his cold head in her lap, her shaky hand brushing his brown bangs out of his eyes. She looked up, tears in her eyes as she watched Harry struggling to keep the connection between his and Voldemort's wand strong still. There was a gold cage surrounding Harry and Voldemort now.

'Come on, Harry! You can do this!' she thought as she watched in slight horror and pride. Then she noticed that something was sliding out of the tip of Voldemort's wand. She watched as she saw Cedric's spirit, the old man's spirit, the woman's spirit, and Harry's parents' spirits slip out of Voldemort's wand. Voldemort looked livid and frightened at the same time as he glanced around his golden cage. Harry suddenly broke away and barreled towards Annalisa and Cedric as the spirits attacked Voldemort and his followers. Harry grabbed Cedric's arm and pointed his wand at the Cup.

"_Accio Cup_!" he bellowed and the cup zoomed into his and Annalisa's hands. The two were jerked behind the navel and, seconds later, collapsed onto the ground of the stadium. Harry lay over Cedric's body, clinging to him as his shoulders shook. Annalisa sobbed and gently placed her hand on Harry's back, her other hand covering her mouth as she kept her streaming eyes shut. The crowd was going wild with cheers, not realizing what had happened yet. And then Fleur's scream pierced the air for the second time that night. The crowd slowly died down and Annalisa could hear people running to them.

* * *

Aurora, Alicia, Conri, Rupert, Hermione, Ron, the Weasley twins, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny were cheering with the rest of the crowd, whistling, clapping and grinning as they watched Annalisa, Harry, and Cedric. It didn't take Aurora long to realize that something was very wrong. She began to push through the crowd and when she heard Fleur's scream, she panicked and ran as fast as she could. As she met resistance in the crowd, she became angry. "Move it! That's my daughter down there!"

She finally got to the grass and hurried over to Annalisa, stopping just short when she saw Cedric's lifeless eyes. One hand gently covered her gaping mouth as her wide blue eyes swam in tears. She went to Annalisa's side and Annalisa instinctively reached up for her mother's free hand. They gripped each other's hands as Dumbledore tried to rip Harry off of Cedric.

"No! No! Get off of me!" Harry yelled and Aurora squeezed her eyes shut. Alicia hurried over and knelt down to Harry, reaching out gently to grasp his head. She peered into his face; his eyes were closed as tears streaked down his sooty face.

"For goodness sake, Dumbledore, what's going on?" Fudge asked as he hurried to the crouched Dumbledore. Ludo loomed above them with wide eyes and a pale face.

"Harry, what happened?" Alicia asked him finally, her voice soft and yet worried.

"He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric asked me to bring his body back to his parents!" Harry cried, tears streaming down his own face. Alicia's eyes went wide with fear as she looked over at Annalisa for confirmation. Annalisa sobbed as she nodded her head and stuck out her wounded arm. Alicia reached out with a trembling hand and delicately grasped Annalisa's arm, her thumb barely skimming over the offended flesh.

"We couldn't leave him there! He killed him! Peter killed Cedric on Voldemort's orders!" Annalisa cried out next, clinging to her mother as Aurora knelt down besides her. Aurora's hand gently touched her daughter's head as tears streamed down her own cheeks. She had known his boy very well. She had taught him. He was a good, brave boy.

"It's alright, you two. You're safe now," Dumbledore tried to soothe them. Annalisa just sobbed harder. "He's home now…you all are."

"Keep everyone in their seats!" Ludo told the other teachers. Severus and Minerva looked befuddled and worried. "A boy has lost his life." The entire stadium heard Ludo; boys looked completely shocked and girls cried.

"The boy's body must be moved, Dumbledore. There are too many people here," Fudge whispered urgently to Dumbledore. Aurora looked up to see Arthur and Amos making their way through the crowds of students and teachers and ministry officials. Harry and Annalisa were still sobbing, clinging to Aurora and Cedric.

"Let me through!" Amos cried and ran towards them. "That's my son! That's my boy!" Amos collapsed to his hands and knees at Cedric's head, his tear filled eyes gazing down at his eldest son. Cedric's eleven year old brother, Guy, pushed his way down through the crowd and went to his father's side. Tears were streaming down his face as well as he gripped at his father's arm and then reached out and touched his brother's hair.

Aurora looked away, squeezing her eyes shut. 'That could have been my daughter…' she thought as Alicia went to her and hugged her. Aurora began to sob and Annalisa was still sobbing as she clung to Aurora.

"It's my boy!" Amos' agonized sobs wrenched through the air as everyone looked on sadly, either in tears or in shock. "Why my boy?!"

Moody was trying to get Harry up, wrapping a strong arm around Harry's shoulder, whispering in his ear. Annalisa was too busy sobbing to notice and Aurora was busy crying and comforting her daughter. Conri, Rupert, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and the Weasley twins were near as well as Cedric's friends and his girlfriend, Cho. Fleur was sobbing into Olympe's arms and Krum looked very upset and was refusing to be comforted by Igor. Hermione looked to be close to tears and Rupert and Conri looked quite devastated. Besides the Weasley twins, Cedric was a boy they looked up to and cherished as an older friend. Everyone was silent except for the sobs from girls and the cries of Amos.

"No!" Amos let out a long, heart wrenching cry as Dumbledore, Guy, and Annalisa tried to comfort him. "No! NO!" Amos continued to sob. Annalisa felt someone's arms wrap around her and she clung to them, sobbing hard. George rubbed her back and held her against him, whispering soothingly in her ear.

"Where's Harry?" Annalisa suddenly asked a few seconds later, sniffling as she pulled away slightly from George.

"Moody took him away," Fred answered and George nodded.

Suddenly, it dawned on Annalisa; Hagrid and the dragons, Cedric and the egg, Neville and the Gillyweed, Barty, and the Polyjuice Potion…"It's Moody! Headmaster, it is Moody!" Annalisa yelled and then took off in the only direction that Moody would have taken Harry. She knew people were following her as she raced back to the castle and then through it. She reached the DADA room within fifteen minutes and then she hurried up the stairs to the office. Dumbledore stopped her and pointed his wand at the door. When the door opened and they all stepped in, they knew Harry and Moody were in the second room within the office. Dumbledore shoved the door open and pointed his wand at Moody.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Dumbledore bellowed and Moody was thrown backwards, away from Harry. Severus, Minerva, Dumbledore, Alicia, Annalisa, and Aurora walked into the room. Aurora grabbed Harry and Annalisa and kept them close to her. Dumbledore grabbed Moody and pointed his wand in Moody's face. "Severus!" Severus stepped forward and poured a clear liquid into Moody's gaping mouth. "Who am I?" Dumbledore asked Moody.

"Albus Dumbledore," Moody answered gruffly.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Albus asked next and shook Moody slightly to get him to answer.

"No," Moody responded in a thick voice. Aurora looked down at Annalisa, who didn't take her eyes off of fake-Moody.

"Is the real Alastor Moody in this room?" Dumbledore asked fake-Moody. The fake Moody didn't say a word but his eyes darted to the steel chest near Aurora, Annalisa, and Harry. The same one that Harry and Annalisa had noticed the day that Moody told them to use their strengths in the first task. As soon as Harry, Aurora, and Annalisa stepped away from it, Severus pointed his wand at it and made it open. The chest had a series of other, smaller chests within it and they all opened up until finally, it was done.

The teachers, Harry, and Annalisa peered over the edge of the chest and looked down it. At the very bottom, what seemed to be about ten stories below them, laid an older gentleman, missing an eye and a leg. He was alive and conscious. "Are you alright down there, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked. Moody groaned a bit.

"I'm so sorry, Albus," his rough voice echoed up to them.

"Well, if that's Moody, than who is he?" Annalisa asked as she looked over at the fake-Moody. Severus sniffed the pouch that the fake-Moody had had on him.

"Polyjuice Potion, Headmaster," Severus said.

"Well, now we've found the culprit who's been stealing from your stores, Severus," Minerva said. Harry and Annalisa sent 'I-told-you-so' looks at Severus who just glared at them.

"We'll get you out of there in a moment, Alastor," Dumbledore yelled down to his friend who just groaned.

Then a groan was heard to their side and Severus, Aurora, Annalisa, Harry, Dumbledore, and Minerva all looked over at the fake-Moody, whose features and skin began to boil and bubble like hot wax. The magical eye fell to the floor and jerked a couple of times. With a heavy sigh, the fake-Moody slumped over in his chair. His hair was dark now and he was much too skinny for the clothes he was in. Harry approached him slowly and bent over to get a look at the imposter. Said imposter lunged for Harry and grabbed Harry's arm. Annalisa grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him backwards making the imposter sit all the way up, revealing his face. Aurora gasped with Minerva and Alicia.

"Barty Crouch Junior…" Dumbledore said slowly.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours…" he taunted and revealed his Dark Mark that stood out vividly against his pale skin. Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm and revealed the long cut on the underside of his forearm. Aurora gently pushed Annalisa forward and Annalisa revealed her own long cut on the same arm. "You do know what this means, don't you, Albus?" Crouch asked, a grin plastered on his face. "Lord Voldemort has returned."

"We're sorry. We couldn't help it. He had us pinned to a statue," Harry and Annalisa rushed to explain.

"Send an owl to Azkaban, Minerva. I believe that they'll be pleased to get a missing prisoner back," Dumbledore said and the grin on Crouch's face disappeared.

"I'll be welcomed like a hero!" Crouch snapped.

"You might be but personally, I've never had the time for heroes," Dumbledore said as he hurried out of the room with Harry and Minerva. Aurora and Annalisa followed with Alicia. Severus stayed behind to keep a watchful eye on Crouch.

Dumbledore left with Minerva and Aurora and Alicia herded Harry and Annalisa to the Hospital Wing. Poppy, who was sobbing, shakily took care of their wounds and then they left alone together. They said nothing to one another but they hooked their arms together and walked slowly to the Gryffindor showers. They split up to wash in separate bathrooms. Annalisa took a long, hot bath and cried the entire time. She had known Cedric and his family well. Her brothers looked up to him; he was good and smart and kind. He was definitely going to be missed. She dunked down under the water and held her breath for three minutes before she came back up, gasping for breath.

She wiped the suds off of her eyes and reached over for her towel. She noticed that a house elf had come and dropped off some of her clothes for her. 'Mum…' she thought, knowing her mom had asked the House Elf to give Annalisa some clothes. She got out of the bath tub, wrapped herself in the towel and drained the tub before drying off and dressing in her clean clothes. She dropped the towel in the dirty towel bin and looked down at her tattered, dirty clothes that she worn just minutes ago. She slowly picked them up and looked at the tear on the right sleeve. She rubbed her finger tips together and saw that her blood lightly coated them. She wiped them off on the rest of the dirty, tattered clothes and then headed out. Harry had been waiting for her.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Five minutes," Harry replied quietly. She nodded and they left together, both clean and healed, arms hooked together again.

* * *

Ok, another chapter a bit sooner than before. Sorry for the slight delay again. I've been a bit scatter-brained lately. Anyway, thanks to wickedwench1 and Wessums for the reviews! I'm glad you both liked the last two chapters. Where are my other reviewers? It's the least you could do if you're going to read the chapters. Just tell me if you liked it or not; but don't be rude about it if you don't like it. Once again: I'm open for critique. But good, helpful critique. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Part Two is almost over! Soon, we'll be starting Part Three. I cried typing this chapter up. Amos' reaction kills me. _**So anyway, please review**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	18. Brave, Good, and True Boy

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Harry, Annalisa, and the rest of the school were sitting in the Great Hall that had been assembled to fit everyone from Hogwarts plus the teachers, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. The Great Hall looked like a very large church with rows of pews and a cleared aisle down the middle of the room. Long banisters hung from the ceilings; every other one was a Hufflepuff banister and the others were the Hogwarts banisters.

Dumbledore stood at the front with nothing around him except his empty chair that sat behind him. He looked devastated and melancholy. Harry and Annalisa sat with a sobbing Fleur, and a strong but upset Krum. George sat behind Annalisa and was leaning forward to gently wrap his arms around her as she held his hands. Hermione and Ron sat beside George and Fred. Ginny, Conri, Gabrielle, and Rupert sat on Fred's other side and behind all of them were Seamus, Dean, Neville, Jasmine, Lavender, and Parvati. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Beauxbatons, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Durmstrang were all intermingled.

"Today we recognize a very horrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as most of you know, an exceptionally hard-working student, an infinitely fair-minded person, a fierce and protective friend, and, most importantly, brave and respective son and brother," Dumbledore said to the room. Everyone remained quiet. Annalisa's head was bowed as her lower lip trembled and tears leaked out of her closed eyes. Rupert and Conri leaned against one another, their heads bowed as well as they stared down at their hands. George's chin rested on Annalisa's shoulder and Fred comforted Ginny by holding her hand from over the back of the bench. Hermione leaned against Ron as she cried softly.

"Therefore, you have the right to know exactly how Cedric died," Dumbledore went on. "Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." Hermione sobbed and clung to Ron even more as Ron flinched at the name. Every woman and girl were crying and the men were silently upset. Everyone could hear Mr. and Mrs. Diggory sobbing in the front row.

Annalisa sniffled and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "The Ministry doesn't want me to tell you any of this but I think that if you don't know the truth, it will be a direct insult to Cedric's memory. Now, the pain that we all are feeling at this terrible loss reminds me, reminds all of us, that even though we may come from different places and speak different languages, our hearts all beat as one. In light of these recent events, the bonds of friendship that we've made this year will be more important than ever before."

Annalisa looked over at Fleur and gently took one of her hands. Fleur looked at Annalisa and the two hugged as they cried. "Friends until the end," Annalisa whispered in Fleur's ear.

"Amis jusqu'à l'extrémité," Fleur whispered back in French and Annalisa was suddenly very grateful to her mother for making her take four different language courses, one of which was French.

"Remember that and Cedric Diggory won't have died in vain. You remember that and we'll commemorate a boy who was kind, honest, brave, and true, right to the very end. Now we will have a moment of silence for Cedric and then you may pay your respects if you wish," Dumbledore said as he bowed his head and the Great Hall was quieter than ever before.

* * *

The next day, Annalisa and Harry were called into Dumbledore's office. They went together and knocked on the door. "Come in," they heard Dumbledore tell them through the door and Harry twisted the handle and pushed the door open. He and Annalisa stepped into the office and made their way to the front of Dumbledore's desk. He sat behind it, his long, bony fingers entwined as he watched them from over his half-moon spectacles. "Sit."

They obeyed and sat in the two chairs in front of his desk. They remained quiet as they hesitantly met his eyes. "Since you two are tied for first place, the judges and I have decided that you both will share the title, both are allowed a cup each, and the money will be split evenly between you." He grabbed something from under his desk and placed to small sacks of galleons in front of them and then two Triwizard cups. Annalisa eyed the cup warily and Dumbledore noticed. "You don't need to take either the cup or the money. It is up to you."

"I don't want the cup…but I have an idea of what to do with the money," Annalisa said as she picked her sack of money up. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling proudly at her, as if he knew what she was going to do with the money. Harry nodded and picked up his share of the money as well.

"Same here," he whispered.

"I must apologize to the both of you…I put you in terrible danger. I'm very, very sorry," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with tears now. Annalisa nodded and looked away as tears once again stung her eyes.

"Headmaster, when we were at the graveyard and I was dueling Voldemort, there was a moment…uh…well, his wand sort of connected with mine…"

"_Priori Incantatem_," Dumbledore whispered. "You saw your parents that night, didn't you, Harry?" Harry nodded and Annalisa looked at him sadly. She reached over and touched his shoulder to comfort him. He smiled slightly at her and then looked back at Dumbledore. "They reappeared briefly," Dumbledore went on. Harry nodded again, his smile growing slightly. "Harry, there is no such spell that can awake the dead," Dumbledore went on. Harry's smile faded and he looked down at his hands. "Very dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we will all be made to choose between what is right and what is easy. But remember this: you have friends and family here. You are not alone, Harry."

"Annalisa! Harry!" Annalisa's head swerved so sharply that she winced. She lunged out of the chair and embraced her father whose arms banded around her protectively. She felt Harry next to her and in Sirius' embrace as well. "What happened? I knew this tournament couldn't be good…what happened?"

"Cedric Diggory is dead," Annalisa said numbly as she clung to her father.

"Voldemort's back," Harry repeated.

Sirius stiffened but held onto them tightly. "Voldemort?"

Annalisa looked up at him. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in Hiding!"

"Your mother told me to come and Dumbledore allowed me to come back for a brief reunion," Sirius answered and kissed her forehead. He looked a lot healthier than he had looked the last time she had seen him. He wasn't gaunt or pale anymore, his hair was clean and he wasn't in his shabby, torn clothes anymore. He was dressed in clean, regal clothes. Aurora walked into the room after closing the door and she hugged Harry and Annalisa next.

"Are the babies alright, Mum?"

"They're fine. Holly is taking good care of your sister and brother," Aurora answered and Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You'll be able to catch up with your father later. You two may go now…"

Annalisa nodded and she and Harry left the room together, without the cups. "Harry, I'm going to offer my money to the Diggory's," Annalisa began.

"I know. I'm going with you," Harry replied and Annalisa smiled. Together they headed, not to the Gryffindor common room, but to the guest common rooms that were reserved for parents and other guests of the school. Annalisa knocked on the door and they heard movement behind it before it opened. Mrs. Diggory stood before them, her eyes bloodshot and wet from crying. She was pale and thin. Annalisa could hear Amos sniffling and sobbing in the background.

"Come in," Mrs. Diggory said and stepped aside for the two teens to enter the guest common room. She sat back down next to her husband to comfort him. Annalisa started first.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, I'm so sorry…" she paused, her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I can only imagine how you must feel. I knew your son…he was a great person. You did a damn good job of raising him," she finished in tears, her voice choked now. The Diggory's gazed up at her gratefully and Annalisa handed her money over to them. "I have no need for this and I want you to have it…Cedric would have been the winner."

Harry walked up and handed his out as well. "She's right. I didn't know him for as long but he was very kind to me."

Mrs. Diggory shook her head, wiping her tears away. "Keep the money. You will need it more than we ever will. That money won't bring my baby back to me…"

Annalisa blinked and sniffled. She placed the money in her pocket and then moved forward, embracing Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. They hugged her back and they all cried together. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could have saved him," she whispered to them and Amos sobbed harder. She pulled away and Harry hugged them next. A few seconds later, Harry and Annalisa, both in tears, walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

When they walked into the common room, Annalisa saw Fred and George and she was suddenly struck by an idea. She motioned for the two to follow her back out of the common room and they did follow and Harry did as well. Annalisa pulled out her money and plopped it into George's hand. "Use that wisely, Mr. Weasley," she whispered and sniffled. "It's 500 galleons. My winnings from the tournament."

"Yeah, here, have mine too. But do me a favor…buy Ron some new school robes and dress robes, will you? He needs them. Don't tell him that I asked you to though," Harry said and handed Fred his 500 galleons. The twins looked at Annalisa and Harry, then at each other. They grinned and Fred hugged Harry while George kissed Annalisa.

"I'd kiss you too, mate, but I don't swing that way," Fred joked to Harry and Annalisa laughed against George's lips.

* * *

Amis jusqu'à l'extrémité: Friends until the end (roughly).

I'll have thank yous up on the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this one. It was sad to type.


	19. GoodBye Friends

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The last day of school rolled around and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were leaving. The Gryffindor girls were hanging around in a group until Viktor approached Hermione. Annalisa grinned and then she saw George. She went to George and kissed his cheek as he hugged her. He left her with Ron and Harry when Lee Jordan asked George and Fred to follow him.

Ron sat down gloomily as Harry and Annalisa glanced around the courtyard. Everyone was saying good-bye to their friends, foreign and not. Fleur and her younger sister approached them just as Conri and Rupert joined Annalisa and Harry. Gabrielle kissed Ron's cheek and then Fleur smiled down at him.

"Au revoir, Ron," she said as she kissed his forehead. Then she turned to Harry and kissed his forehead. "Annalisa! Au revoir, ma ami!" the two girls smiled and kissed each other's cheeks.

"Rester en touché, Fleur!" Annalisa said in French and Fleur beamed.

"Je Volonté! Volonté vous m'écrivez?"

"Je Volonté," Annalisa responded. She and Fleur looked at Gabrielle and Conri, who were flirting silently. Gabrielle kissed his cheek and then Rupert's and Harry's cheek. Then Fleur and Gabrielle departed, waving. Hogwarts students lined the outside hall as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang made their way back to their departing vessels. The students cheered as the foreign students left and Annalisa met back up with Harry.

"I didn't know you spoke French," Harry whispered to Annalisa, who grinned.

"Mum made Conri, Rupert, and me take foreign language classes to keep us busy when we weren't actually students here. We know French, Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese. I want to learn Greek and Russian next," she answered. Harry nodded as the two stopped where Ron had jumped up on a ledge and sat there. Harry and Hermione flanked him and Annalisa stood between them and in front of Ron.

"Do you three think we'll ever have a quiet year here?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"No," Harry, Hermione, and Annalisa answered at the same time, laughing slightly.

"I didn't think so. Oh well, what's life without a few dragons, eh?" Ron asked and they laughed with him. Ron jumped off of the ledge and he and Harry began to walk away but stopped and looked back at Annalisa, who was looking at Hermione.

"Everything will be different now, huh?" Hermione asked as she looked up at her friends. Harry and Ron walked back to the girls and Harry gently touched Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes," Harry said and Hermione seemed to accept this.

"You two must promise to write me this summer," Hermione said to Ron and Harry. "Annalisa and her brothers write me and so does Ginny but I hardly get anything from the two of you."

"You know I won't," Ron said and Annalisa laughed.

"Harry will, won't you, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, sure. Every week," he said sarcastically. Hermione huffed but smiled. The subject was dropped as the four caught up with the two sets of twins and Ginny and they all watched the carriage with the flying horses fly away and the ship disappear beneath the surface of the Black Lake.

* * *

Later that day, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, and the other students of Hogwarts were on the train, heading back home. Annalisa, Conri, and Rupert were the last people at the station as the train began to chug away. The three siblings waved and smiled and said good-bye to their friends as they ran alongside the train. They stopped at the edge of the station and waited there until they no longer saw the train.

"Well, I guess we get to go back to the castle now," Conri said with a heavy sigh.

"Stop being such a baby. We'll be seeing them again soon enough," Rupert teased and the two played punching tag all the way back to the castle.

Annalisa followed behind, her hands in her jeans pockets and her head bowed as she watched her feet while she walked. Her hair, which was in a high ponytail, was lying over one shoulder. Her mind was elsewhere, dwelling on that night at the graveyard. She stopped suddenly and lifted her head as a breeze blew and teased her hair. She slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder. Her lips were parted a bit as her slightly squinted grey eyes glanced around curiously, her brow barely furrowed. She had an innate feeling that she was being watched. She turned sharply towards her brothers when they called for her.

They were about 12 yards away, waving at her, grinning from ear-to-ear. She smiled slightly and jogged to her brothers, ignoring her instincts as she draped her arms around their shoulders, glancing back briefly as they walked towards the looming castle ahead of them.

* * *

Au revoir, ma ami: Good-bye, my friend.

Rester en touché, Fleur: Keep in touch, Fleur

Je Volonté! Volonté vous m'écrivez?: I will! Will you write to me?

All of those translations are rough. I used Microsoft Word 2007 to translate them and I don't know how accurate it is. Anyway, thanks to Wessums and wickedwench1 for the reviews and Toad321 for the alerts. Where are my other reviewers? Come on guys. We're on to book/movie 5 now. _**I would like some more reviews please**_.

School starts the 18th of this month but that shouldn't hinder me from updating. If it does, I'll be sure to let you all know. I've been a bit out of it lately and a bit busy too so I keep forgetting to update this on time. Sorry about that. **_Please review_**! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


End file.
